PokemonXDigimon world's collide
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are in another world where they met the digidestined and together they're going to save the digiworld from the digimon emperor with Ash and Dawn's digivices that made them fused with thier pokemon (pearlshipping and takari )
1. Legends of the digimasters

**Chapter 1**

 **Legends of the digimasters**

 **Hello everyone today I'm doing a next pokemon digimon fanfiction this will show after the events of x and y series and the events of digimon adventures season 1 it'll new approach of the alternate world and this is a pearlshipping and takari enjoy**

"Run for your lives it's the evil digimon emperor. " as the digimon emperor appeared with a whip and dozens of floating dark rings going after creatures known as digimon when they woke up but with red eyes as one dark ring was chasing after Gatomon as its closer to get her luckily her tail ring glows and rebounds the dark ring

"That' was close. " said Gatomon but that's what she think when a red light appeared in the shadow as she looked behind and sees Unimon appeared and striked her.

(Kanto region )

In the far reaches of Kanto region the home where creatures live known as pokemon live with humans, they use pokemon as pets and friends and they used them for battles, contests, Dances and performance at the house near the town call pallet town where there was a trainer that won the pokemon league in the Kalos region his name is Ash Ketchum was at his room with his pokemon pikachu. But in his room had items with lots of memories he had with his friends on his journey but not just regions other places he went to

" Ash! " said Deila ketchum Ash's mother was calling Ash from his room as He came down the stairs to her

" Yes mom. " said Ash

" You have a visitor. " said Deila as Ash heard a visitor but he felt someone was touching his shoulder as he looked and looked more but till he looks behind and see a familiar face with a piplup "Dawn! " said Ash as he smile and happy to see her again "Pika " said pikachu

"Hi Ash it's been a long time. " said Dawn who is now the top coordinator of the Jhoto region as they give each other a high five then looks at Deila "Mom, this is Dawn Berlitz a friend I told you about at Sinnoh " said Ash as Deila now gets to know Dawn first time

"It's great to meet you Dawn, Ash told me so much about you. " said Deila

"And it's great to meet you for the first time as well Mrs. Ketchum. " said Dawn as Deila sees the two were talking and also Ash was looking at the old photo of him as a small boy and what's this he's with another boy about his age wears a green and light green sweater, a neat hat, brown shorts, and has blonde hair as Dawn was looking at the photo and asked Ash something

"Who's that with you at the photo Ash?" said Dawn as Ash looked at her

"That's my new friend I've met since we were kids. my mom has a friend she knew and was part of the family I've met her son when he's lost at viradian forest and that's where we met since I helped him find his way out of viradian forest and became friends. " said Ash as Dawn was amazed of his story

" Where is he now? "

"I wish I knew Dawn, I wish I knew. " said Ash

(Japan the other world )

"You're going to be late for school Tk. Hurry up and finish your breakfast. " said the woman was calling her son to get ready for school

"New shool, new apartment, but the same old lumpy oatmeal. " said Tk as he's finish he lumpy oatmeal as he's getting his hat on and his Backpack as he looks at the old photo looks just like the one Ash had which revealed Tk was Ash's childhood friend "it's been three years since I haven't seen him I wonder how's he doing at his journey I heard about. " Thought Tk then he focus on his first day

"I'm done, mom, I'm leaving. "

"Sorry I can't drive you on your first day. I have to write this article before the deadline about the historical significance of toilet paper. "

"It's okay. I'll walk. See you later " as Tk was out the Door then decides to use the elevator as he sees two kids using it

"how's it going? "

"Fine, thank you. " said the lavender girl with glasses

"Great. My name's Tk, and my mom and I just moved into this building. I'm in seventh grade class "A" nice to meet you. " said Tk

" My name is Yolei. Would you like to walk to School with us? It takes about 12.3 minutes if there's no words. It'll be fun." said Yolei as she looks at the small boy

"Oh this is cody."

"Welcome to the building Tk we don't want to be late on our first day. "said Cody

"Let's do it. " said Tk as they're down to the elevator as they're walking to school

"Hey, yolei, can you come over after school and fix my computer again? " said Cody

"Only if your mom makes those brownies I love. " said Yolei

"I'll send an e-mail and ask her if she'll make a batch. " said Cody

"It's a deal. Perfecto!" said Yolei as Tk hears the sound at the soccer field then sees a twink at the distance

"Huh? " then sees someone familiar

"Tai? I'm seeing things." said Tk as he looks again turns out that's not Tai " here you go, Davis! " the boy said to this boy name Davis was getting the ball as he missed then Tk got the ball.

"Thanks. Great catch. " Said Davis as Tk looks at him then he passes him the ball

"You look familiar. Must be the goggles. " said Tk

" Hey, Davis, you're holding up the game. " said the soccer player

" Yeah! " as Davis was getting back to the game

" what I'm I thinking? that can't be Tai. He's much better soccer player than that kid. " said Tk as he's walking away as Davis was looking at him with a smile then the bell rings for class as Davis was heading for Class "A " as he sitting at his desk

"All right! What luck. You're in my class again, kari. " said Davis talking to the girl name Kari

"I wouldn't call that luck. " said Kari

"Hey! The weirdest thing just happend. This new kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a movie star. " said Davis but which got Kari confused of what he said

(Kanto )

Ash, pikachu, Dawn and piplup were at his room looking at all his memories of item he had during his journey as Dawn remembered the photo of Ash,her and Bloom with thier pokemon pikachu, piplup and shiny turtwig on his wall, the dueldisk with Ash's duel monsters cards he still kept to remember Yugi and his friends, his Beyblade Delta Rayquaza, you can say he still has all his items, trophies, and photos to Ash to remember his friends as Dawn's going to ask him something

"Hey Ash, do you miss our friends. " said Dawn as Ash looked at her

"Yeah, but I think they're having a great time of thier lives. " said Ash as they're talking and laughing together but all of the sudden they saw Ash's pc was acting up "Ash what's going on to your pc?" said Dawn as they look and see two color lights appeared as the red one went to Ash as the pearl pink one went to Dawn at thier hands as they look and see two devices on thier hands with M on each ones

"What are those? " said Dawn as she looked at hers

" Pip. " said piplup

"I don't know Dawn? But seem to come out ofthe computer. " said Ash as they see some kind of object in the screen

"What's that Ash? " said Dawn as they look at it then thier objects they're holding were active then hits Ash of what it means

" I think it wants us to enter. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu agreed with him

"You think so? " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as Ash nodded and Dawn knew that Ash was right as those two decided that a new journey has come to them as they used thier devices to the pc as the light appeared and sucked them in

(Digiworld )

"Tai, help! Tai. " said Agumonas the rings went passed him as in the real world Tai who have grown notice his Digivice was acting up

" Huh? "

" I'm Mr. Hamasaki. I'll be your teacher. I'd like you all to welcome a new student. " said Mr. Hamasaki as Davis sees it was Tk

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tk " said Tk as he bowed to them

"It's that kid." said Davis

"Please take a seat next to the girl with a camera around her neck. " said Mr. Hamasaki as Tk was sitting next to Kari as Kari was happy to see Tk again

"Together again. "

"Just like old times. " as Davis sees this and starts to be jealousy of what he's seeing

"That kid's trying to make a move on my girl. " Thought Davis

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon. " said Tk as Kari laughed at his joke at the digiworld Ash and Dawn are looking around at the surroundings of the digiworld along with pikachu and piplup as they're looking around

" Are still in Kanto Ash?" said Dawn as Ash looked and they knew they're not at Kanto

" guess not Dawn we're could be in another world " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah your right Ash but what kind of world exactly. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as they heard a sound coming from the bush as they looked and see three Digimon are being chased by a big one name Snimon was being controlled by the dark ring

" I have a feeling that's not a pokemon Ash?" said Dawn

"I believe you Dawn, and I don't think that bug is friendly. " said Ash as they see Snimon used some attack on Tentomon and Biyomon as patamon was hiding at the tree.

"Oh, no! Biyomon! Tentomon! " But As patamon sees Snimon is going back and spots him he was close to get him till

"No he ain't pikachu thunderbolt! " said Ash

" Help out too Piplup bubblebeam! " said Dawn as the two leaped in the air

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu

" Pip lupp! " said piplup as thier attacks hit Snimon and retreated as Patamon sees Ash and Dawn with pikachu and piplup and flies to them

"Thanks for saving my life. " said Patamon

"All we can do to help " said Ash

" Do you know where we are? " said Dawn

" Why you're in the digiworld. "

"Digiworld, that explains where we are Ash " said Dawn as patamon was confused of what they're talking about as they explain that they're not from here

"I can tell you're not from here or the real world where my friend is because now that you mentioned pokemon it's great to meet others from other worlds. " said patamon

" Pika " said pikachu agreed with patamon as he too understand pikachu's and piplup's language

"It's great to meet a digimon for a first time I'm Ash ketchum. " said Ash

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. " said Dawn

"It's great to meet you four I'm patamon " said Patamon as for Tai at the other side spots Agumon

" Agumon."

"Tai. You're here. " said Agumon

"Agumon you've got to digivolve. " said Tai as he notice nothings happening at his Digivice

" That's why I need your help, Tai, I can't digivolve. " said Agumon

"Did you forgot how? It's like riding a bicycle now start pedaling and digivolve. " said Tai

(Chuckles evilly )

" It's no use. As long I have the black digivice, there's no way they can digivolve. " said the Digimon emperor but he notice that Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are coming with patamon " but who are you two and also who are they? They're not digimon I've ever seen. " as Tai sees Patamon "Patamon I'm glad you're okay. " said Tai as he looked at Ash and Dawn

"Who are they? " said Tai

" It's okay Tai they're friends and they're from another world. " said patamon as Tai's going to ask thier names are but no time as they see Snimon again

"It's Snimon again. " said Patamon as Ash and Dawn saw him but can tell it's not happy when it sees them "That's him alright, and he's not too happy with us. " said Ash as they're running as they see Gatomon

" Move your tail. " said Gatomon

(Gasps )

" You heard her move. " Said Dawn as Tai,Agumon and patamon are running as Ash and Dawn stopped again and looks at Snimon

"Let's get rid of that bug. " said Ash

"I agreed with you Ash. " said Dawn

"Pikachu thunderbolt! " said Ash

" Piplup use drill peck. " said Dawn as thier pokemon used thier attacks and took him out again but next time it stays down

" Now let's go! " said Ash and Dawn as they're heading to the cave as Tai thanked them for thier help and now introduced themselves and explained everything's going on as Tai now sending a message "We're going to need more help. " said Tai as Ash and Dawn knew what to do

" Tai, me and Dawn will meet with your friends and we'll lead them here. " said Ash as Tai agreed what they're going to do as the two left as in the real world yolei have got the message from Tai by mistake

"Come to the digiworld. The digimon need our help. Must be the linked to the online game let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya. There'sa girl with the same last name this e-mail's probably hers. " said Yolei looking at the email and knew kari at the seven grade as for her she's talking to Tk.

" Tk, how does your mom like the new apartment? " said Kari

" She's been on the computer the whole time. " said Tk as Davis came running to them

" Hey, buddy. "

" His name is not Buddy. It's Tk. " said Kari

" All, tj or jb or whatever it is, how do you know kari? " said Davis

" Huh? How do I know her? " as Tk's started to laugh "Oh, I get it. You're jealous of me. " as Davis let out a steam

"I'm not jealous of anybody! " as Yolei came

"Hey! "

" Oh, hi yolei. "

"You're kari Kamiya, aren't you? " said Kari

" Yeah,that's right. Why do you ask?"said Kari as Yolei show her the message

"Well, are you related to Tai? He sent this e-mail. "

" My brother needs us. " said kari as they're running to the computer lab then they see Izzy coming from the stairs

"Izzy!" said Yolei

" Yolei, I need to use the computer room right away. " said Izzy

" The legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored. " said Yolei

" What's up, Izzy? " said Tk

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail. " said kari

"Yeah, I know I got one, too. " as Izzy was on the computer "I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the Internet last night, but boy, talk about fun. " said Izzy

" It's from izzy. He's got Kari and tk with him. "

"Tai come here quick!" said Agumon as Tai is going to him as they see a odd looking egg with a horn and a yellow sun on the middle back at the computer lab

"What's the digiworld? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides. " said Yolei as Davis was remembering something that Tai said

"Tai said there were lot of digimon there, whatever they are? "

" You know Tai? " said Tk

" They play on the same soccer team."said Kari

" Hey, guys, I've got an idea. Let's all go to the digiworld. " Said Yolei

" Yolei, weren't you coming over? Remember you were going to fix my computer. " said Cody

" Oh, sorry I forgot."

" If Tai's there, the gate to the digiworld's open. " said Izzy

" Look at that. "

" It's got the crest of courage on it. Is it an egg? "

" I never saw an egg with a spike in it. "

" It must be rough on the chicken that laid that thing."

" Let's have a closer look at this thing. " as Tai's going to lift it then three color lights have appeared and were send flying to the sky as Ash and Dawn were walking to the forest to meet Tai's reinforcements there they saw those lights pass them

" What the Arceus is that? " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" Something tells me that those lights are heading that direction. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu back at the school

" You did promise. " said Cody

" I know."

"We're going back to the digiworld. " said Izzy

" I'm going with you." said Davis

"That's impossible. Not just anybody can go. You need a digivice. " said Tk

" Listen, TC, if you can go, so can I. " said Tk as the digiport was bright then the three lights appeared one went to Davis, the other two went to Yolei and Cody

" What's this?" said Davis as he shows a blue digivice

" A digivice. "

"It's a different model than the ones we have. " said Kari

" We'd better go now, while the gate to the digiworld is open. " said izzy

" Yeah, but how long will it stay open for? " said Tk

" I don't care, I'm going to help my brother. " said Kari

" Can't I get donkey madness on this thing?"

" It's not a game. If the digiworld sent you a digivice, there's a reason take it seriously. "

" I'm not waiting any longer. " said Kari as she used her digivice to enter the digiworld

" I'm with you. " said Tk

" It's your turn unless you're scared. "

" Huh? I'm there. " said Davis

" Hmm." said Izzy as Yolei and cody came

" Whoa! What's going on here?"

"Huh? nothing. Ha ha ha. "

" But izzy was that light? "

" Uh, the computer must need a new screen saver. Ha ha. " as Ash and Dawn were still walking to the location

"Hey Ash! where do you think we can find Tai's other friends? " said Dawn as Ash looked at her

" Maybe soon. "said Ash as the two looked at thier unknown devices as then they realize they saw them before "Ash I think I saw this bbefore. " said Dawn as Ash looked at his "Yeah so did I. . " said Ash as they're going to say it together "I saw this in my Dream! " said both Ash and Dawn as they're suprised that they too have that exact same dream of those devices as they heard a sound

"Whoa! My first time being download. Pretty cool. So this is the digiworld, huh? " said Davis as he sees a new wardrobe "Wow, this place comes with a new wardrobe. " said Davis as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup looked at them " you think that's Tai's friends? " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Maybe we should see. " said Dawn as they're thinking of walking to them as Tk heard them coming

"Someone's coming? I'll go check it out. " said Tk

" Be careful Tk " said Kari was worried about tk as Ash heard Tk coming

"Wait here Dawn, I'll go and check it out. " said Ash

" Okay be careful Ash " said Dawn worried about him too as they're walking to the exact direction as they bumped into each other as they look eye to eye then they regonized one another

"Tk. " said Ash

" Ash. " Said Tk as the two were happy to see each other

" Tk it's been a long time. " said Ash

" Sure was Ash haven't seen each other since three years. " said Tk as Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are walking to Ash then Kari and Davis are walking to Tk as the group get to meet Kari was the first to speak

" Tk who's he?" said Kari

" That's Ash, kari, he's my friend since we're small kids. "said Tk as Dawn already learned that Tk was Ash's childhood friend

" That's your childhood friend Ash." said Dawn as Ash nodded

" That's right. " said Ash as Kari was walking to Them

" Nice to meet you any friend of Tk's is a friend of mine I'm Kari Kamiya. " said Kari

" Pleasure to meet you Kari I'm Dawn Berlitz any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine too. " said Dawn as Kari looked at pikachu and piplup then talked to Tk

" Are they Digimon Tk? " said Kari as Tk looked at her

" No kari, they're called pokemon they're from Ash's home region. " Said Tk with a smile

" They're so cute. " said Kari as she's petting pikachu and piplup

"Pika."

"Pip."said piplup As Davis butts in

" Oh yeah tj, it's not like there from another world. " Said Davis as Ash doesn't like that attitude of his to his childhood friend

" First of all its not Tj, it's Tk. And second we're from another world. " said Ash as the two were stunned as they heard Ash said that as Tk explain to them about how he came to Ash's world with his mother revealed that her and Deila were best friends since they're kids with thier pokemon Mr. Mime and Nancy's was a gardivoir as she can learn to open portals to other dimensions of course Tk got himself lost at viradian forest when he wandered off then he ran into Ash who got him out of there then became best friends just like thier moms as Dawn and kari were touched by they're story.

" Great story you two. " said Kari as Ash and looked at them

" We should go, Tai is expecting you guys. " said Ash as Tk and kari are surprised that Ash and Dawn already met Tai and they're showing them where he, Agumon, patamon and gatomon are but didn't know that they're been watched by the digimon emperor

" Looks like we have some visitors in my garden along with the two and thier unknown creatures and they weren't even on the guest list. " said the Digimon emperor

"They're over this way. " said Dawn as they're walking to the cave where they are as Davis was complaining

"This place doesn't seem so Tai put it there's monsters everywhere. Huh? " as he spots a vending machine

"Hey, guys check it out. There's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty. " said Davis as he didn't notice that numemon where coming out of there

(Both gasp )

" Ha ha ha! " laughed both including pikachu and piplup

"Ha ha. Very funny. " said Davis as he's back on his feat

"Now we're understand those creatures are called Digimon is that right. " said Ash

" Yep, there's tons of other ones, too, a lot cuter than those. " said Kari

" A lot scarier ones too. " said Tk

" We believe ya of scarier ones. " said Dawn

" Do they all come out of vending machines? " as Davis looks at Ash and Dawn with a irritating looks

"That's only those small digimon, worry about big ones. " said Ash

" I agreed with Ash " said Dawn

" Pika" said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as Tai used his Digivice

" They're close by. " said Tai as he sees them coming

"Tk. " said Patamon flying to him

" Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you! " said Tk hugging him

" So patamon was Tk's digimon. " said Ash

"Hi, guys. I'm glad you all made it. " said Tai

" Tai! I told those guys you'd be all right. " said Davis

" Uh, Davis, what are you doing here? " said Tai confused

" Kari "

"Ha ha ha! Gatomon! " said kari as she sees her power ring is gone

"Your tail ring! Tell me what happened. "

" One day this bossy human appeared and begin making digimon into his slaves. He said "I'm the digimon emperor. " Have to punch a time clock, too." said Gatomon

" You mean that someone else else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood. "

"Yeah, and he's got this strange looking black digivice that makes us unable to digivolve. "

"Show her yours. "

"Huh? like this one. " said Davis as Ash and Dawn heard the name digivice as they look at thier devices

"Ash I think these we're holding are digivices. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said Piplup

" Yeah, you're right Dawn but ours are a different model as the others and not to mention there's M on each ones " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu till they heard Gatomon

" That's it! You work for the digimon emperor. "

" What? I don't work for anybody. besides mine's not dark. I got this when it came out of the computer. " said Davis as they see Ash and Dawn were going to Gatomon wanted to show her thier digivices

" Gatomon, do you know what kind of digivices are ours? " said Ash as they see thier digivices

" Ash and Dawn are pokemon trainers and digidestined. " said Tk but they heard what Gatomon said to them

" I'm sorry Ash and Dawn I've never seen those digivices before. " said Gatomon as they now realize that there's some mysteries about Ash and Dawn's digivices then they hear more of gatomon's story

" The dark digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens. "

" That's why you couldn't digivolve. "

" Yeah, if I could digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance. "

" The Digimon emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon. "

" That's right. And once the ring captures you, you're his slave for life. " said Patamon

" That's inhuman patamon doing that to those helpless living things. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" I agreed with you Dawn, using those dark rings on digimon was a barbaric thing I don't like. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Digimon emperor I'm going to slap a dark ring on him. " said Kari as the emperor was spying at them but he didn't like what Ash and Dawn said about him

"Oh, you think so, do you? Well this is just a came to me, and I'm afraid if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Hmm, who will destroy you? Eenie, meenie, mine, Mon. , Attack monochromon! " as the cell opened up then Monochromon appeared as the others look at the egg

"Looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder, it's got a spike through it. "

"Yeah, plus it's more heavier than my mom's meatloaf. " said Tai as Tk was going to lift it but couldn't

"It won't budge. " said Tk

"Interesting, right pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Move aside. This is a woman's job. " said Kari

(Groan)

" Too bad we don't have a woman here to help. " said Tk as they notice the look of Dawn's face not to happy

"Oh yeah Mr macho, you didn't lift it. " said Dawn

" True. " said Tk

" Guys I'm pump iron all a time. Let me do it. " said Davis as they watched Davis going to lift it then he did as a light appeared and what pop out was a digimon

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved that digiegg! My name is Veemon. "

" Hi, I'm Davis. "

" I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little digimon that brings you good luck, but I thought he's just a legend. "

" Nope, I'm real, all right and I've been waiting a long time to meet you Davis. "

Huh? I think you got the wrong guy. "

" You're the one because you're the only one who was able to move the digiegg of courage. " then Veemon looks at Ash and Dawn

" It's true, two pokemon trainers have come to be the Digimasters, the legend is true. "

" What legend? " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And who are the digimasters. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as Veemon going to tell them till a earthquake appeared

" Ahh! What's that an earthquake? "

"No, look up there! " as they see monochromon

"It's a monster! "

"No that's a digimon! "

" Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds. his attack volcanic strike sends out millions of fireballs. "

" Boom back back pop! As patamon used his attack at him but didn't harm him

" Pepper breath, poi "

" Volcanic strike! "

" (gasp ) come on let's go! " As tthey're running away from Monchromon as Ash decides to bring his pokemon out of his pokeball so did Dawn as the others are running

"Davis, hurry up and open the digiegg. "

"I don't what you're talking about. " as they're running out of the cave

"That was close. "

" Davis get down there. " as a fireball is going for them

" Davis tell me you're hurt."

"Everything but my earlobes. "

" Have courage Kari's in trouble. "

" You want courage? I'll show you courage. Digi armor energize! " as the egg glows then Veemon is starting to glow

" Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage . " as Monchromon was charging till Flamedramon stopped it

"Armor digivolve? "

"Whoa! What's that? "

" I'm Flamedramon as Veemon, I use the digiegg of courage to armor digivolve my fire rocket attack will charboil the enemy like a well done stake. "

" Armor digivolve Huh? Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. "

but Monchromon wasn't finish with them yet as its coming for them but Kari couldn't move because her ankle was hurt as it's going to charge but luckily they see two pokemon saved Kari was pikachu and piplup but as they lAsh and Dawn appear to help them to fight

"Hey ugly why won't you pick on somebody your size. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And fight us. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" Ash, Dawn get out of here now. " said Tai

" Please you two or monochromon will kill you. " said Kari

" Yeah, get out of here. " said Davis

" No, I know we don't have digimon but there's no way we're going let you guys get hurt. " said Ash

" That's right our wills our strong and we have faith! " said Dawn as they see thier digivices are glowing as Ash and Dawn were glowing so did pikachu and piplup

" What's going on? " said Davis

" They're digivolving but with thier pokemon? " said Tai

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as pikachu was becoming a light and went inside Ash then a sphere came

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. " Ash is becoming a humanoid pikachu as gold armor is showing up on that humanoid pikachu and a gold humanoid pikachu head with black tips on the ears

"Master digivolve " then the sphere breaks the figure appeared

" Voltachu. "

(Dawn's master digivolve )

" digimon "

"Dawn master digivolve to! " said Dawn as piplup was becoming a light and went inside Dawn then a sphere came

"Digimon digital monstersDigimon are the Champions. " Dawn is becoming a humanoid piplup with alantian armor was pure silver and a silver humanoid piplup head with a gold tip

" Master digivolve " then the sphere breaks as she appeared with a triton

"Alantispoleon. "

As everyone saw Ash and Dawn with a new form with a stunned look of shock

"Master digivolve? " said Tai

" Whoa! who are they? " said Davis

(Digi analysis )

" That's Voltachu as Ash he used his master digivice to master digivolve him and pikachu together, his heart has a strong will in him, his lightning force will strike his enemies. "

" That's Alantispoleon as Dawn she used her master digivice to master digivolve her and piplup together she's beautiful on the outside but at the inside she's an powerful warrior, her aqua triton will washed away her enemies. "

" Master digivolve Huh? there's something special about those two than I thought. "

As Monchromon is going for those three as they're ready

"What you say teamwork. " said Flamedramon

"I agreed with that Flamedramon. " said Voltachu

" We're going to show the emperor what our true power is. " said Alantispoleon as they throw Monchromon to the air

" Volcanic strike! " But that attack missed as they're at the air

"fire rocket! "

" Barbecue that dark dream Flamedramon! " said Gatomon as Flamedramon did his job

" Now it's our turn Lightning force! " said Voltachu

" Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon as thier attacks strike monochromon and free him from his control of the dark ring as Flamedramon was back to Veemon as the energy went inside Davis's digivice then his d - terminal appeared then they see Voltachu and Alantispoleon changed back to Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup

" That's a good Monchromon. "

" You summoned me, my evil emperor. "

" I believe we found ourselves a worthy foe at last! "

" Great just one question "What's a foe? "

"Goodbye Monchromon. Don't forget to write."

" I can't believe the digimon emperor can turn a nice digimon into nasty creature."

" Nice working with you. Let's do it again sometime. "

As Tai was talking to Davis about the armor digivolve was pretty cool to him and gives Davis his goggles and made him a new leader of the digidestined then he walks to Ash and Dawn

" Hey guys that's master digivolving with your pokemon was pretty awesome. "

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon emperor with no problem. "

" I guess this means you two are going back to your world. " said Kari with a upset look but she's not the only one

"That's right, we like you two around " said Davis till they heard what they say

"We're not going. " said Ash as they're suprised

"That's right, if we go to our world that digimon emperor will find out where we live. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" That means you're going to help us. " said Tk

" That's right! " said Ash and Dawn

"Good the sun's going down now we can relax. "

"Why's that? "

" The Digimon emperor never appears at night. "

" Excuse me Tai but it is getting late. Don't you guys need to go home soon. " said Agumon

" We do, but I'm not sure if we can get home. "

As they're walking to the TV as they heard Yolei

" Cody's back, can we go to the digiworld now? "

" It's not safe. "

" This is the best thing I've ever tasted! " while they're eating the brownies they see them at the computer where it got Yolei freaked out

" Hey, guys, let me in its Davis! " as the light appeared and sucked them in

"You don't see that every day. "

All: aah!"

" Get off! You're crushing my brownies! " then they notice Ash and Dawn for the first time as they looked at them with pikachu and piplup weren't squish at the bottom as Davis looked at them

" How did you two got through us without being squashed? " said Davis

" Another computer was on. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

 **While Ash, Dawn, Tk, Kari, Davis and the others have returned to the real world, the digimon emperor was planning his next attack can they stop him, what did Veemon mentioned about Ash and Dawn are chosen to be digimasters, what are thier digivices the new adventure has begun on PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	2. The digiteam complete

**Chapter 2**

 **The digiteam is complete**

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed the first chapter right now here's chapter 2 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide and enjoy**

(Ash's Pov )

" Things have went strange after my successful journey of being a pokemon master. I was happy to see Dawn again when she told me that she succeeded of being a top coordinator in the Jhoto grand festival then we receive two unknown digivices and we're sucked to the digiworld at the real world my childhood friend Tk was ready on his first day of school who I believe has a crush on his friend Kari, which got that jerk Davis steamed . then when we're walking we get to meet Tai Kari's brother in the digiworld. But we learn that Davis, yolei and cody received thier digivices but not the exact match as ours. Only Tk, kari and Davis got through the gate and as we met and it's great for me and tk together again as we were kids. We learn Davis pulled the digiegg of courage then Veemon appeared then told us about we were chosen to be digimasters, we're about to ask him that till monochromon attack us when he's been controlled by the digimon emperor. Then Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, then Me and Dawn master digivolve to Voltachu and Alantispoleon by pikachu and piplup as we claim victory. but we're not going home till we stopped that emperor. "

As Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup see the group at the side being squashed in the pile

"Where are we? "

" This is the computer room. As Ash and Dawn came in time

"Need some up. " said Dawn

" You bet. " said Kari as they helped them on thier feet

"Hey, when you guys came through the computer, where did you come from?" said Cody as Davis heard him saying that

"Where did we come from, the digital world. That place is the coolest ever . there we were when suddenly a dinosaur like digimon attacked. That's when I jumped into action."

" Enough! Let's go back. "

" I think we've had enough excitement for one day. "

" Don't you want to go to the digital world, cody? "

" seeing all those monsters and stuff would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I ddon't want to miss out. "

" It's pork surprise at my place. "

" Stuffed green peppers.

" TV dinners in the microwave. " then Kari then notice where would Ash and Dawn stay at they got no where to go then Tk asked Ash something

" Ash your more than welcome to stay at my place. " said Tk as Ash was thinking about it then he smiled

" I accept the offer Tk let's hope your mother remembers me. " said Ash then Kari came to Dawn

" You can stay with me Dawn. " said Kari

" I like that Kari, and it's great that I made a new friend like you. " said Dawn as the two are starting to become friends

"No fair. I want to go!" said Yolei as they're walking away from the computer

" Don't worry yolei, you'll get a chance. "

" When "

" Oops, I almost forgot to turn off the computer. " said Izzy as he's heading to the computer

"The gate's closed. "

As Ash and tk made to the apartment where they moved as Tk open the door then sees her mom out of the computer as she sees him home "Tk you're just in time for dinner. " said Nancy as she sees him along with Ash and pikachu "mom I brought a old friend which hope you remember. " as Tk wasn't finished when he notice his mom remembered Ash " Ash ketchum, I always knew you come to visit us. " said Nancy as Ash then begins to speak

" You do remember me. " said Ash

" How will I forget Deila's son, how's she doing all those three years. " said Nancy

"She's doing great." said Ash

" I heard your success victory at the pokemon league in the Kalos region. " Said Nancy as Ash was confused about that one

"How did you know there's no way you came to my world?" said Ash as him and pikachu saw a shiny gardivoir next to Nancy

"Gard. "

" No way! a gardivoir. " said Ash

" That's right Gardivoir is my pokemon since she was a ralts but this gardivoir is special Ash. She has a ability to open a portal between worlds. " said Nancy as Tk told her if Ash can stay with them as Nancy smiled to them said yes that Ash can stay with them. Kari asked her mom if Dawn stays with them she too said yes as Ash and Dawn were at Tk and Kari's apartment there's when the original Digidestined came for a meeting as they see Matt coming

" Here he comes. "

" Hi Matt " said Tai

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late. "

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back. " said Sora

"I wonder what it's really like to actually travel into the digital world. And I wonder if we can see Ash and Dawn's world of pokemon. " said Cody practicing as Yolei was fixing his computer

"I don't care if they don't want me. Tomorrow I'm going to the digital world, soon I'll go to Ash and Dawn's world. "

"Yolei are you staying for dinner?

" No, but thanks anyway I have to get going. " said Yolei as Davis was at his room with his soccer ball thinking about veemon

"Boy, I just can't stop thinking about veemon. " ssaid Davis as Ash and pikachu are at Tk's room as he's thinking about something

"I wonder what's our destiny here mean, and what kind of digivices me and Dawn have could all this be connected in our dream. " said Ash as Dawn and piplup were enjoying at the kamiyas till there's something was on her mind

"I hope Ash and I will discover more of our dreams and our digivices as well and hope we defeat the digimon emperor too." said Dawn as Tai told them about Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup and Davis with his Digivice along with veemon and armor digivolve then they now were stunned of on thing

"Master digivolve Huh? "

" It was two forms of digivolving I've never seen before. Somehow, Davis's Digimon was able to digivolve, and somehow Ash and pikachu, Dawn and piplup was able to master digivolve together, but Agumon and the others weren't. " said Tai

"You mean Davis from the soccer club, Ash and Dawn with thier pokemon pikachu and piplup from thier world went to the digital world? " said Sora

"That's right, and the two kids from my apartment building yolei and cody also got digivices. "

"Well if they have digivices, that means they are the digidestined."

" That's just what I thought. "

" One question. If this digimon emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others are okay? "

" I got a email earlier from Mimi in America she was asking the same question. "said Kari

" I have one question. If Ash and Dawn's digivices are different then ours and the new ones, what do you think what's they're purpose here along with thier master digivolving with thier pokemon? " said Izzy

" Your guess is good as mine. " said Tk

"I think we should just go there and do things our way. " said Matt

"We can't. I went back to check the computer, and the gate was already closed. "

"That means we can't help them?"

"I'm going back first thing in the morning to see if the gate was opened up again. "

"I'm going with you. "

"And so am I. "

"M-m."

" Mm hmm."

"My band's got a big concert coming up. We have to practice. "

"Don't worry about it guys. Just leave everything to us.

"Okay, but let us know if you need us." said Matt as morning arrive the gang came to the computer room just in time as Izzy is checking at the digiport

"Just as I thought it's still closed. I've got to find a way to the digital world. "

"Izzy, what are you doing in here?" As he sees yolei and cody

"Oh, hi. I was trying to get more information on what happened here yesterday. "

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about it. Izzy, will you take me with you to the digital world? "

"I can't because the gate's no huh? " as he sees the digiport was opened

"Look, it's open! " as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup , Tk, Kari, Davis, Tai and Sora arrived

" How's it going."

" Hi, everybody. "

" Guys?" As Davis, Yolei and cody shows them thier digivices

" those are the new digivices? How cool." said Sora as Tk and kari looked at Ash and Dawn

"Ash, Dawn show Sora your digivices " said Kari as Ash and Dawn nodded and brings out thier digivices and pikachu and piplup were out of thier backpacks to meet Sora for the first time

"Those are the different digivices? There awesome, and this is the first time of seeing pokemon? They're so cute. "

"Those were released from the digiegg when I touched it. " said Tai talking about the digivices that came out from the digiegg of courage

"Any luck of where you got yours Ash and Dawn? " said Tk

"Actually they appeared at my pc at our world. " said Ash "

"M-m. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" what are we standing around for? Let's get going. " said Yolei

"Hold it. I should give you a couple of pointers about the things you're about to see. "

"Give me a break. You've only been there once. "

"I think we should be prepared for danger." said Cody as Ash and Dawn were looking at how Davis was trying to be a hotshot

"Why the digital world chose him Ash?" said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" I wish I knew Dawn, I wish I knew. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" My suspicions were confirmed I checked the other computers. None of them seems to be affected by this . The gate is only open on this one. That's not all. The gate has never been open two days in a row before. " said Izzy

"Then I say we get going. All ashore that's going ashore

All: mm hmm. "

" Tai Kamiya, is that you? We haven't seen you in a while."

"Mr. Fujiama."

"And Sora and izzy are here as well. Didn't you all graduate? " Then he sees Ash and Dawn Lucky that pikachu and piplup were hiding

"Who's your friends?"

"This is Ash and Dawn they're friends on mine and Kari's. " said Tk

" And what are you doing here? "

"I'm the head of the computer club."

"What do you know about using computers? " said Tai and Sora

"Not a single thing."

"I just remembered there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. "

" Sure, what is it?"

"It's just the girls. They're so much older."

" Thanks, Tai, we owe you." said Sora as Ash and Dawn looked at how Tai and Sora were closed

"I think Sora likes Tai" said Ash

" That I see. " said Dawn as they notice thier hands are holding each other then turned away blushing

"Alright, let's get going. " as they brought out thier digivices and points at the computer then were sucked in to the digital world

"Is everyone okay? "

"I'm feel like I went through the spin cycle of the dishwasher. "

"Wow, so this is the digital world. Hey,wait. I'm wearing different clothes, and they're comfortable, too."

"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." said Yolei looking at her new wardrobe

"I forgot about a new wardrobe. "said Davis

"I love this helmet. It makes my glasses look smaller. " said Yolei

" I wonder if they have surfer style. " said Davis

"Wait till I tell my sisters." said Yolei

"Kids today have no values. When I was a kid I should a-lot more respect whenever I received a gift. " said Sora

" Sora, I hate to say this. You're sounding like my mom. " said Kari

" dose the digiworld got the right guy for the digiegg of courage, Davis is acting such a kid." said Ash using Iris's catchphrase

" Pika " said pikachu

"True Ash, perhaps give him time for experience of being a digidestined." Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as they're traveling to find Biyomon and tentomon at the fields of the digiworld

" Biyomon! "

" Tentomon! "

"Ash do you have this feeling that we've been watched? " said Dawn was concerned

"I believeyou Dawn, if the digimon emperor is still here we'll be ready for him. " said Ash but he's correct the digimon emperor was watching them walking

"Ha ha ha. I've been waiting for you to here. Now let the games begin. Snimon attack!" said Digimon emperor as Snimon is flying from the mountains

"Argh! "

" Veemon, where are you? " yelled Davis

" Veemon! "

" Davis! " said Veemon as Davis was happy to see him

"Davis.I brought patamon and his friends with me. " Said Veemon as patamon, gatomon, Biyomon and tentomon are coming to them

" Tentomon! "

" Biyomon! " as Sora and izzy are happy to see them again as Snimon appeared

(Growling )

" Ahh! "

" It's that bug again Ash! " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"And it's got a score to settle with us. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they're ready to fight

"Spiral twister!"

" Boom bubble."

" Super shocker

"pikachu thunderbolt! " said Ash

" Help out too Piplup bubblebeam! " said Dawn as the two leaped in the air

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu

" Pip lupp! " said piplup as thier attacks going to hit Snimon as he dodge thier attacks

"Lightning paw! " Said Gatomon as she hit Snimon but got striked by him

"Uhh! I'm sorry, but without my tail ring. I don't have enough power. " said Gatomon

" Don'tworry about . I'll have to armor digivolve. Davis,get the egg ready! "

" Right! " as Davis is bringing out his Digivice

"Not so fast there. This is not a drill Drimogemon. " said the Digimon emperor as a hole appeared and Davis fell

"Aah! " lucky that he grab something just as he look down and see Drimogemon

"Are you okay?"

" You're up mojyamon. " as they see mojyamon appeared too

"Ahh! bone boomerang! " as he throws his bone boomerang at veemon as he fell

"Whoa!"

"Veemon! " as Davis grabbed him but they all fell

"Oh, my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallow them. " said Yolei

" Well, I want to go home now. " said Cody

" First we have to protect ourselves. "said Izzy

" But what about Davis? " said Cody as Snimon is coming back as Ash and Dawn picks up thier pokeballs

"Not this time, Go Sceptile! . " said Ash as he throws his pokeball and Sceptile appeared

" Scept. " said Sceptile

"I'm on it,go Chesnaught " said Dawn as she throws her pokeball and Chesnaught appeared

" Ches. " said Chesnaught as the others saw two more pokemon appeared

"Wow! Grass type pokemon how cool. " said Sora

"Amazing! " said Izzy as they see them in action

"Sceptile leaf blade! " said Ash

"Chesnaught vine whip! " said Dawn

"Scept. " said Sceptile leaped in the air and used leaf blade at Snimon with a direct hit

"Ches! " as Chesnaught strike mojyamon with vine whip as a direct hit

" Cool moves you guys. " said Yolei

" Thanks, but let's get you two to safety before they're up for round 2!" said Ash as they nodded and left as the digimon emperor sees Sceptile and Chesnaught on the screen

(Chuckles evilly )

"My they're strong I've never see those two hold more than one of those creatures, I have no time for this I've got a prisoner to see. " said the Digimon emperor as he left as Davis woke up then saw he's in the mountain locked up

"Oh, great. I must have been walking in my sleep again. " as he was thinking of one thing in his mind

"Whe-Where am I? "

"You're just hanging out. "

"Who are you?" said Davis as he sees the digimon emperor

" Ha ha ha ha. I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I'm disappointed I was able to catch you so easily. "

"Are you the digimon emperor? "

"Speaking. "

"But you're a kid just like me."

"Ha ha ha. I'm nothing like you. If I were, then I'd be the one hanging on the cliff. Ohh, that reminds me. .." as he snap his fingers then Veemon appeared hanging on the cliff

"Veemon! "

" Davis! hey, great view, isn't it? "

" I haven't had a time to look. Quick, armor digivolve. "

"Uh, just one problem. . . Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick. Ha ha ha ha. " as he has his Digivice and d - terminal as the others were walking Tk and kari want to ask Ash and Dawn something

"Hey Ash Dawn, why didn't you two told us that you have more pokemon besides pikachu and piplup? " said Kari

"We forgot to mention that we carry six pokemon with us on the journey and Dawn I didn't know you got Chesnaught " said Ash as Dawn looked at him

"Yeah, I received Chesnaught when she was a chespin, we've been traveling to Jhoto for the contest as we're practicing all the time then she evolved. " said Dawn as Tk and kari were amazed how Ash and Dawn succeeded thier dreams

"That's great till we get back we want to see which other pokemon you guys got with you. " said Tk

"I agreed with Tk" said Kari as they stopped when cody is going to speak

"Wait up. This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise. " as they see thier is going off too

"My Digivice is going off, too. I think Something's nearly. "

" A building some sort. " said Sora

"There are no buildings. "

"No just a temple. "

" Temple?"

"It's close down now."

"They couldn't book enough weddings or bar mitzvahs. "

"Something in there is making our digivices go off. Let's take a look.

"Im exhausted, hasn't anybody heard of the escalators?"said Yolei

"You know one thing is exhausted. " said Dawn

"What's that Dawn?" said Kari

"Being followed by team Rocket for trying to steal our pokemon. " said Dawn

"You got that right. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as they're in they see two Digi eggs

"They look like digi-eggs. "

"That must be why our digivices have been reacting to."said Cody

"Look, that one has the crest of love on it. " said Sora as Izzy looks at the other

"And that one has the crest of knowledge. " said Izzy as they're going to lift them up as they realize they're stuck

(Grunting)

"It's just no use." said Sora

"We'll never be able to move them. " said Izzy

"Why would we let yolei and Cody lift them " said Dawn

"That's right, Davis lift the Digi egg of courage that time. " said Ash as Sora and izzy remember what Tai told them about the Digi eggs as they knew Ash and Dawn are right

"Ash Dawn you're right." said Sora as her and Cody are walking to Yolei and Cody

"Yolei, I think you should try and move it. " said Sora

"You too, cody. " said Izzy

"You want us to try it? " said Yolei

"Uh, okay. " said Cody as they lift the Digi eggs then they're moved

(Gasp )

"They were able to lift them. " said Kari

"Just like Davis yesterday. " said Tk then two color lights appeared and two digimon appeared

"It feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings "said Hawkmon

" Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream." said Armordillomon

" Greetings my name is Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance. " said Hawkmon looking at yolei

"uh, you talking to me?"

"Wowee. I think my shell fell asleep. hi, I'm armordillomon, and you and I are partners. " said Armordillomon

"Uh, well. . ."

"So then yolei. You and I shall be working together as a team."

"What? I don't fight except with my sister over who gets the last cookie." said Yolei

"Are you saying you refuse to fight? Harumph! Why do I get stuck with a defective human?" " said Hawkmon

"Yolei " said Sora

"What is it, Sora? "said Yolei

"I have this friend Mimi, and she's a lot like you. She used to tell me she didn't want to fight anymore either,even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world and for us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer the two of you will become, and that's a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life. And you've got another friend for life, too me." said Sora another's izzy walks to Cody

"So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far? "said Izzy

"I don't know. I've only been there for a short time."said Cody

" Well, you must have some sort of opinion. "Said Izzy

"I try not to make up my mind until I have information, but this place is new to me, I have so many unanswered questions. I don't know where to start first. "

"You seem like a kid who wants all the facts. Sounds like someone I know."

"What should I do? "

"Do what I did learn to trust your instincts. If there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me you and I will solve it together." said Izzy

"Okay!" said Cody As Ash and Dawn were thinking about those words that Sora and Izzy said to Yolei and Cody that made them realize thier destiny

"Ash, you think that we've been send here for a purpose. " said Dawn

"Yes, the digital world have chosen us for a purpose, to defend it with our pokemon and our digivices that made us master digivolve. I now learn that we must follow our destiny where our dreams told us. " said Ash as pikachu jumped on him

"I agreed with you Ash, there's no way that the digimon emperor is going to take over, when that day happens we're not going Down without a fight. " said Dawn as piplup hops on her shoulder then they give each other a high five as they watched Hawkmon and Armordillomon armor digivolve

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love."

"I am an armor digimon. As Hawkmon, I used the Digi egg of love to armor digivolve, my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies. "

"Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power."

"I, too am an armor digimon. As armordillomon, I used the digiegg of knowledge to armor digivolve. Now, what do we go and find the others? " said Digmon as Tk and kari looked at Ash and Dawn

"Ash, Dawn you two know what to do " said Tk As Ash and Dawn nodded as they bring out thier digivices

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash and Dawn

"Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

"Voltachu! "

(Dawn's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Dawn master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

"Alantispoleon! " as Sora, Izzy, Yolei and cody saw Ash and Dawn master digivolve to Voltachu and Alantispoleon for the first time so did Biyomon and tentomon

" Wow, master digivolve for the first time I see how Ash and pikachu, Dawn and piplup merged as one. " said Sora

"Incredible trainers and thier pokemon together by master digivolve. " said Izzy

"Now you heard Digmon let's go ! " said Voltachu as they nodded back at the mountain

"Give me back my digivice to armor digivolve and let veemon go he has nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission, and as your punishment you'll be for to watch veemon as he becomes my slave. "

"Veemon, no!" as the dark ring is going to me

"You'll never get me to be your slave. You might as well destroy me right now. "

"As you wish. "

" Hey, take it easy. I was just kidding. Come on, Don't you know a good joke when you hear one? A little comedy to lighten the mood."

"Veemon no! "

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, veemon "

"Leave him alone! " as the ring is getting closer till

"Tempest wing! " as the attack hit thering

"Who's that?"

"Davis, hold on! "

"Save veemon!" Said Davis as he sees Voltachu breaks him free and carried him

"Thanks Ash! " said Davis

"Don't mention it Davis. " said Voltachu as they see Digmon saved Veemon

"Sorry to burst in like this. "

"You could have knocked. "

"Great. " as he turned around and see Gatomon

" This litter box ain't big enough for the both of us. " said Gatomon as Wormon appeared

"Keep your claws to yourself you big bully. " said Wormon as he's going to charge and gatomon striked him which knocked the digivice from his hand

"You're useless! "

"Thank you! " said Yolei

"Here kitty. " as he used his whip at gatomon and sends her flying lucky that Alantispoleon came just in time to save her

" Thanks Dawn " said Gatomon

"Anything for a friend. " said Alantispoleon as she's heading for the digimon emperor till he calls for reinforcements

"Snimon, mojyamon and Drimogemon! "

"Here you go. " said Yolei

"Thanks a lot, yolei. Now it's time for a little payback what do you say veemon? "

"Yeah!"

"Digi - armor energize! "

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " as they're ready to fight

"You'd better hang on yolei. "

"Okay. "

"Let's show them what master digivolve and armor digivolve can do against the slaves of the emperor. " said Voltachu

" Let's do this. " said Alantispoleon

"We're with you till the end Voltachu " said Flamedramon as Mojyamon is going to strike them

" Ice globe!" as its going to hit Flamedramon but melted

"Where there's fire against ice, fire always win. "

"Uhh! "

"Volt blast!" said Voltachu used his volt blast

"Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon

"Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as thier attacks fused and hit mojyamon then free him from the dark ring

"Yeah, you destroyed the dark ring Flamedramon. "

"Way ago Voltachu! " said Tk

" You go Alantispoleon! " said Kari

" Twin Sickles! "

"Aah! "

"Time for tempest wing! " as Halsemon fires his tempest wing and frees Snimon

"You did it Halsemon! " as Digmon got Drimogemon cornered

"I guess we're the drill team. Gold rush!" as his attack was a direct hit and freed him

" ha ha ha ha. they're better than I thought. This makes thing lot more interesting. "

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid those dark rings."

"It's okay thanks for saving us . being the emperor's slave was the worst it's destroy this, destroy that,get me a cappuccino. "

"He makes me so mad! Digimon emperor I'll show him who's in charge here. "

"Settle down! " said Ash and Dawn

"So, yolei, will I be able to count your assistance for now on."

"Absolutely, 100%."

"Will we be a team, cody, when I'm not napping?."

"I'd be honored to be your partner." said Cody

"Well it looks like the new digidestined team don't need us around anymore." said Sora

"I don't know I still think we have lot of work ahead. "

"We can still help them fight the emperor. "

"That's right, we'll do everything we can to protect the digiworld together! " said Ash

"That's goes double. " said Dawn

"Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said Piplup

"What a team."

" Well it's time to go home! " as the gang are in the Digiport as they're heading to the computer lab

"Boy, when it comes to girls, this guy needs to learn. "

"Aah! "

"What happened to you guys? "

"Please don't ask. " said all

"The new digimon returned to thier in training forms. "

"They're so cute. " said Dawn as her and Kari are in the pile

"Perhaps some landing lessons will help you guys. " said Ash

"You can say that again Ash." said Tk

"Are we going to have to do this everytime we came back. "

"True on that Kari." said Dawn

" Well at least we made it back safe and sound. " Said Tk

"Yeah." Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Except for Biyomon and tentomon. " said Sora

"Don't worry we'll all stay because the digimon emperor never comes out at night. "

"Well get some rest you'll need it tomorrow. "

"We'll go back to the digiworld and beat that digimon emperor once and for all ."

Really? Well, excuse me if I don't start shaking in my boots. "

 **What dose the digimon emperor have in store for Ash and Dawn with the new digidestined find out on the next PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	3. a new digitude

**Chapter 3**

 **A new digitude**

 **Hello everyone thanks for four reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 3 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide and enjoy**

(Dawn's Pov )

"Since after we got back to our new friends real world Tk and kari offer Ash and me to stay at thier apartments and we have another trip to the digiworld along with cody and yolei but things went worse till the digimon in the emperor's control ambushed us some of us escape thanks to our pokemon me and Ash used but Digimon emperor captured Davis and veemon our digivices led us to digieggs and new friends for Yolei and cody. Hawkmon is pretty cute, and armordillomon's an adorable tunnel digger,as they armor digivolve to Halsemon and Digmon gives Ash and me enough time to master digivolve to Voltachu and Alantispoleon we have a chance to save Davis and veemon from the emperor. We're not going home till we stop that creep. "

In the darkest room there was a computer with a mystery figure on it

" Let's see just a few simple modifications. " As he's typing then the emperor's glasses appeared on the screen

" perfect. " then he chuckled as the school bell rings in the odaiba high school in the computer room

"The classroom is empty. I think it's safe to come out now." Said patamon in the computer room along with his friends waiting for something

"Hold on. I'm still taking a spelling test. "Said Gatomon

" Shh. I hear someone coming. " As they see the door open as demiveemon smell

"Smells like Davis. " As Davis show up

"Are you saying I stink?"said Davis as Ash, Dawn,pikachu, piplup, Tk and kari came In the computer room

"He's right you know Davis. " said Ash

"You said it Ash. " said Dawn

Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as the group ran to them

"Hey! did you guys have a good day at school? "Said Davis

"Where's yolei. "

" Yeah, cody, too." said upamon

"Don't worry about it. They're both on thier way over." said Kari

" That's right. They're coming you guys. " said Dawn

"I hear someone now." said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they see yolei coming with a bag

" Sorry I'm late. I brought goodies from my family's convenience store. "said Yolei

" That's alright yolei. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And it's great to bring food for the digimon. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"That's right Dawn in-training digimon are bottomless pits. " said Tk

"If my family own the convenience store I'd eat candy all day long until my teeth fell out." said Davis as Ash and Dawn looked at him with a look

"Is he serious Ash." said Dawn

" Pretend we not know him. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for anything I eat, but the job comes with a great pension plan. "Said Yolei

" Huh? " said Davis

"What is it? "

" can we eat it? I'm hungry. "

"Of course you can. Watch me." said Patamon as he's drinking

"The buffet is now open! "Said upamon as the in-training level digimon are enjoying the food except for Gatomon

" Delicious! This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life all two days of it. " said Upamon as poromon is drinking till

"It's hot! It's hot! Fire! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" said poromon as he's flying all over the place then land

"Yum yum! That's good stuff!"

" I hope my first litter doesn't act like this. " said Gatomon as the others notice Ash and Dawn give Pikachu and piplup pokemon food along with thier delicious dessert that Dawn made for them as Kari's walking to them

"Hey Ash, Dawn what are those you're giving to pikachu and piplup" said Kari as Ash and Dawn look at thier friend

"Why that's pokemon food Kari we give our pokemon thier food when we travel into every places at the regions. " said Ash

"That's right, and these are poffins. we give our pokemon those all of time as well in the regions. " said Dawn as Patamon and Gatomon walked to pikachu and piplup

"Mind I try some pikachu " said patamon

"Pika " said pikachu as he gives one to patamon to try it out as patamon tries it out then

"It's delicious pikachu " said patamon as Ash and Dawn sees how pikachu and patamon are becoming close friends so did Tk and kari " it looks like pikachu and patamon are becoming best friends Ash " said Dawn as Ash nodded " Yeah thier friendship reminds me of how me and tk are when we're Young. " said Ash as Tk and kari agreed with them

"It seems you and Ash have a good friendship Tk " said Kari

"Yes, kari it brings back the old times. " said Tk as Gatomon walked to piplup

"Mind I try some piplup " said Gatomon

" Pip. " said piplup as he too pass one to Gatomon just like pikachu did with patamon as Gatomon tries it she likes it too

"Let's check to see if the gate's open." said Davis

" it's open! "Said Yolei as they're heading to the computer then sees the digiport was opened

" Perfecto. "

" Great . Let's go to the digital world. " said Davis

" We can't leave yet. Cody's not here. " said Kari

" Cody, what's taking him so long?"" said Davis

"I'll go find him guys and see if he's coming " said Ash as they're surprised that Ash will go find cody as he's walking out of the door

"Ash sure is something is he Dawn. " said Yolei

"Yeah, he always helps other and he's a strongest trainer I've ever met in sinnoh. " said Dawn

"True, Ash is a good person I've known since we met him and you Dawn. " said Kari as Ash was walking to the lunchroom which yolei told him where he is as Ash sees him

" I'm so stuffed. I only have one more tomato. " as Ash's going to say something till

"You don't have to eat every bite. "

" You should never throw away food unless it smells bad. My father used to say that before he passed away. " said Cody as Ash realized his problem then he walks over to Cody " Hey cody, need a minute. " said Ash as Cody sees him as he nodded then Ash sits on the bench "I guess you heard what I say Ash. " said Cody as Ash nodded " Yes I heard and I want to say sorry about your dad I know where you've been through. " said Ash as Cody looked at him " what did you mean Ash?"said Cody " my father left me and my mother when I was five. " said Ash as Cody was shocked that Ash also lived without a father as well

" Sorry to hear that Ash. " Said Cody as Ash smiled

"That's alright we should get going and meet the others . " said Ash as Cody nodded and the two are walking to the computer room

"Dose he know we're waiting? He's holding us up." said Davis

"Relax Davis, Ash is getting cody you know. " said Dawn

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time. " Said Yolei

"Yeah let's see what's on. " said Kari

" Little TV won't hurt. " said Dawn as they see the reporter on news

" We interupt this boardcast to bring you this latest story. The results of the national computer programming contest were just announced and the winner is boy genius Ken ichijoji. " said the reporter as this boy genius revealed to be that figure from the before looking at them

"There were many well deserving geniuses, and I am humbled the judges chose me to receive the top prize." said Ken

"Now let's go live to the site of the contest with our field reporter Jerry Rivera. Jerry?"

"Young Ken wowed the judges by creating a computer program that can brush your teeth for you. The rumor is next year he's planning something with Floss. " said Jerry As the others are still watching which not knowing that Ash and Cody are here

"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. just last week, he balanced the world's biggest check book, and that's not all. He's a champion in judo and a star on the all state soccer team, and girls, he's single."

" Wow! He's almost as good as I am." said Davis

" Now let's talk to the proud parents who raised this genius Mr. And Mrs. Ichijoji. What are some advantages of being the mother of one of the most brilliant children in the world? "

"It's great. He invented dishes that clean themselves. "Said Mrs. Ichijoji

"Like father, like son. I once guessed how many jellybeans were in the pickle jar."said Mr . ichijoji

"I heard this kid is so smart that one time he gave his teachers homework. " Said Cody as they looked at Ash and cody

" Ash,Cody, when did you two get here? "Said Kari

"About a minute ago." said Cody

"Maybe Ken knows how to defeat the digimon emperor. " said Tk as they're thinking about till yolei turned the computer off

"Hmmph. I know more about the digital world and pokemon than that stupid kid. " said Yolei

"He may be stupid but he's still the genius. " said Davis

" Hey kari." said Gatomon

" Yeah." said Kari

" We're ready to go back to the digital world. " said Patamon

"All present and accounted for . let's get going. " said Tk

"The gate to the digital world is open. " said Yolei

"What are we waiting for? " said said Davis

"Yeah, forget all this talk about geniuses. " said Yolei as they notice Ash wasn't saying anything as if he's thinking about something " Hey Ash something bothering you. " said Tk as Ash snaps out of the thinking then speaks "Yeah I've has this feelin about this Ken character as if the face looks familiar. " said Ash as they're thinking till "Let's go guys we'll think about it later. " said Davis at the streets of odaiba Ken was walking and everyone was looking at him then a small dog appeared

"Beat it, you mangy little mutt, or I'll call the pound. " said Ken as the small dog run off in fear as he returns home "Oh, Ken, you're home . I'm going to work now Sweetie. I'll leave your snack on the table. oh, I bought a new label maker today . I can't stop playing with it .I even labeled the toilet. " said Mrs. Ichijoji as Ken didn't bother was he walk off

"Ken sure spends a lot of time alone in his room."said Mrs. Ichijoji as Ken went in his room then there's the digital world but turns out Ash's suspicions were confirmed that Ken is the digimon emperor as he's searching for electamon

" It's no use trying to hide from me. " said the Digimon emperor as ectromon was running for his life "Ooh, a chase. Interesting. " said the emperor as he whistles for his enslaved digimon "Lets go we got a little errand to run."as he's chasing elecmon as he's catching up as he hits him with a whip "it's not as fun if I catch you right away."as a collisum appeared and Ken locks him in as the Gatsumon are watching the whole thing

"He caught another digimon."

"They all change once he puts those dark rings around them. "

" If he thinks he's going to catch us, he's got rocks on his head."

" We gotta run!"

"We can't abandon our friend elecmon. " As they watched the digimon emperor release another elecmon that is controlled by the dark ring attacking the one he caught as the elecmon was injured badly

"He's making them fight. "

"Digimon who are friends would never hurt each other if they weren't under his evil spell . he enjoys thier agony. "

"What a terrible person. " as the gatsumon accidentally breaks a tree branch as the emperor spots them as he waves his whip and his two and one got away but he made the two gatsumon fight each other with dark rings on them as thier friend is watching them fighting in tears "how can they fight? They're best friends. " said the gatsumon as Wormon watch his master chuckled at the fight

"Master is this the kind of thing that makes you happy?" Said Wormon as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk, Kari, Davis, yolei and cody arrived in the digital world as they see veemon, Hawkmon and Armordillomon are normal

"You guys are back to normal " said Cody

"We changed back when we returned to the digital world. " said Armordillomon as Ash and Dawn were surprised about it

"That will be something to tell our friends when we return home Dawn. " said Ash

"I agreed to tell them our new chapter of our adventure. " said Dawn as they notice thier digivices are acting up

"What's going on? " said Kari

"Hey, a digiegg." said Cody

"Where is it. " said Veemon

"The digivice says it's not far from here. " said Cody

"More digieggs? We already have ours."said Davis

"Who are they for? "Said Yolei

"We'll never know unless we look. " said Kari as Davis is going to say something till he's too late

"I agreed with Dawn here guys. We should find them right now. " said Dawn

"Well let's go find them guys. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as the digimon emperor was enjoying till his dark digivice was triggered

"Hmm? It's those kids and those newcomers again." said the emperor as they're walking at the forest

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here, Kari, I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared. " said Davis

"I'm not scared. " said Kari

"And it's not her hand, it's mine." said Tk

" Oh, sorry t.j." said Davis

"And that's not his name it's Tk." said Kari

" Whatever. " said Davis

"That digidestined is so stubborn as Masamune was back at metalbey city. " said Ash as they heard Ash mentioned that name

"Who's masamune? "Said Cody

"Masamune was a friend of ours he's a beyblader that enter beyblade tournaments with our other friends Gingka, Kenta, tsubasa, yu and Madoka. " said Dawn as Tk and kari were amazed that Ash and Dawn went to other places of thier adventures till they see the digimon emperor

"What are you doing here? " said the Digimon emperor

" Look out! " said Yolei

"I'll get you once and for all! " said Davis as he's going to punch till Ash stopped him as he looked at him with a angry look " What gives Ash! "Yelled Davis as Ash picks up a rock and throws it at him till they realize he's only a hologram

"It's just a illusion he's not really there." said Tk

"How did you know he's a illusion Ash?"said Davis

" Every villain does that trick. " said Ash

"Smart one you are and who do you think you are, sneaking into the digital world? What do you think this is a movie theater. " said the emperor as the gang are confused

"What's he talking about. " said Cody

"Ordinary children are not allowed. Only the digidestined are. " said Emperor

"We are the digidestined, wonder boy." said Davis

"You? The digidestined? That's physically impossible. " said the emperor

"Why is that impossible." said Tk

"Yeah, why can't we be?"said Kari

"Don't lesson to him you guys. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Yeah he's trying to trick us. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as the digimon emperor looks at Ash and Dawn

"You know you two are getting on my nerves interupting me I'm your superior. " said the Digimon emperor

"Why won't you make us. " said Dawn

"Why won't I your not a digidestined. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be digidestined." Said the emperor as Ash stepped in

" You're wrong digimon emperor about everything the digivice choose others to be digidestined and yes me and Dawn aren't digidestined but our digivices chosen us to be Digimasters."said Ash as the illusion fade then The Digimon emperor appeared with tyrannomon

"Digimasters or not. You are intruders in a place where you don't belong . you are ordered to hereby evacuate the premises. " said the Digimon emperor

"No were not leaving the digital in the hands of a barbaric emperor like you. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"We have just as much right to be here as you. " said Tk

"This world and everything belongs to me. Get out. "

"Over our dead bodies. " said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

"Why must everyone question my authority. Does it always have to turn into a big production. Get 'em tryanomon. " said the Digimon emperor as the tyranomon is going to attack

"Blaze blast! "

"Everyone move! "Said Ash and Dawn as the others move out of the way

"Is that all you've got?" said Davis

"Are you ready for me Davis? "Said Veemon

" Yeah digiarmor energize! "Said Davis

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon

"This is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks,yet I keep coming up with something new.

"I've heard enough babbling let's get to it. " said Davis

"Fine have it your way." as tryanomon is charging at Flamedramon as he hit him then Flamedramon leaped to the air

" Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he used fire rocket but was blocked

"No way! He blocked it!" said Davis

"Ready yolei. " said Hawkmon

"Digi armor energize! " said Yolei

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love. " said Halsemon as he's charging for tyranomon

"Blaze blast! "

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he used tempest wing at tyranomon

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication? " till more tyranomon are coming at every side

"Huh? How can it be. " said Davis

" The more the merrier. "

" There are five of them now " said Yolei

" Are you ready armordillomon? "Said Cody

" Ready you are. "

" Digiarmor energize! " said Cody

" Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power. " said Digmon

"That's a dirty trick. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash you know what we'll do. " said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

"Time to master digivolve! " said Ash

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight? "Said Gatomon

"Yeah what are you afraid of. " said Patamon

" As long as I have this dark digivice,you'll never be able to digivolve, and you two are useless I might as well destroy you." said the Digimon emperor

"Leave them alone. " said Tk as Ash andDawn heard that then they brought out thier pokeballs

"We won't let you do that to our friends. help out krookodile! "said Ash as he throws his pokeball

"Help out too gardivoir !"said Dawn as she throws her pokeball and krookodile and gardivoir appeared to help as they see them

"What how many of those creatures did you have. " said the Digimon emperor

"Enough to teach you a lesson krookodile dragon claw!"said Ash as krookodile used dragon claw and striked tyranomon

"Gardivoir use moonblast! " Said Dawn as gardivoir used moonblast and hit the other tyranomon

"We don't stand a chance. we've got to find the other digiegg. " said Cody

"But we don't even know who it belongs to." said Yolei as Ash and Dawn checked thier digivices

"We're getting something. " said Ash

"This way, "said Dawn as the two with pikachu, piplup, krookodile and gardivoir are following

"Follow Ash and Dawn! "Said Cody as he's following them

" Gatomon, let's look for the other digieggs. " said Kari

"Patamon come this way. " said Tk as they're following Ash and Dawn as the others are taking care of the tyranomon but one was following them with the digimon emperor top of him "you can run, but you can't hide. " said the Digimon emperor as Ash and Dawn had enough of him

"That's it! pikachu electro ball!" said Ash

" Piplupuse bubblebeam! " said Dawn as pikachu and piplup leaped in the air

"Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he throws electro ball at tryanomon

"Pip lupp! " said Piplupas he fires bubblebeam at tyranomon was a direct hit by both attacks as the smoke clears the digimon emperor sees them gone "grrr. they got away when I find them the red cap kid and the blue hair girl will be the first to go along with that little rat and the pengiun." said the Digimon emperor as he's going back as Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk, Kari, patamon, gatomon and cody are finding the digieggs as they see the cave

"Let's hide in that cave! . " said Cody as they entered the cave as they're resting

"You did great krookodile return. " said Ash as he returns krookodile in the pokeball

"You too gardivoir you did great. " said Dawn as she returned gardivoir in the pokeball as Tk and kari got up on thier feet

"Thanks Ash and Dawn for saving patamon and gatomon. " said Tk

"Yeah you guys are great. " said Kari

"That's what friends do. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"We look out for each other. " said Dawn as they see two objects shining in the cave

"Huh? What are those?"said Cody

"There digieggs. " said Kari

" What do we do, wait for a new kid to lift it. So another new digimon will be born?"said Tk

" But there aren't any more digidestined left. "Said Kari

" What are those symbols on the front of them?"said Tk as they look closer and something familiar about the symbols

"Huh? One of them is the crest of light, and the other one has the crest of !" said kari

" Then these digieggs must belong to you." said Gatomon

" Go ahead and try to lift them up you guys." said patamon

"Yeah but..." said Tk

" If you don't try, you'll never know. " said Gatomon

" But we've already got our digimon. " said Kari

" Just do it. " said Gatomon

"Gatomon's right guys you must lift them." said Ash

"Yeah don't give up till it's over. " " said Dawn as Tk looked at Kari

"Ash and Dawn are right. " said Tk as Kari now agreed with Tk as they're going to touch them as they notice thier digivices are glowing

"The digivices are glowing! "said Tk as they see thier original digivices are changed into the new ones that Davis, yolei and cody have which Tk's is green and Kari's is pink

"These are the same digivices that the new kids have." said Kari

"But why?" said Tk as Ash and Dawn sees it then realize they're the next generation after all.

"Wow the eggs choose them Ash? "said Dawn

"That's right Dawn " said Ash as they watched Tk and kari lift the digieggs as they're surprised that there been lifted then they see patamon and gatomon digivolving

"patamon armor digivolve to pegasusmon flying hope. " said pegasusmon

"Gatomon armor digivolve to nefertimon the angel of light." said nefertimon As Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and cody see thier forms

"Gatomon and patamon were able to armor digivolve. " said Cody

"Nefertimon, you're beautiful. Now that you can fly we don't have to walk" said Kari

" Ha ha ha ha. I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I'm disappointed I was able to catch you so easily. "

"Alright! My very own armor digimon. " said Tk as they notice Ash and Dawn were smiling at them

"Ash, Dawn what's wrong? " said Kari

"We want to say we just knew you can do it you two. " said Dawn

"It's true Ash and Dawn you guys have master digivolve by your side. " said Tk that made Ash and Dawn smiled

" That's not all now that you two are chosen we can travel to the digital world as true best friends. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said piplup

" That's right and you two know what to do " said Kari as Ash and Dawn nodded

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash and Dawn

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

( Dawn's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Dawn master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Alantispoleon! " as they're ready to go till something happened to the outside where Davis and yolei are cornered with thier digimon injured

"Do you guys give up. " said the Digimon emperor

"Not a chance! "Said Davis

" Look behind you where do you think you're going to run to?"said the Digimon emperor

"Guess again your highness. " said Voltachu with nefertimon and pegasusmon carring Tk, Kari and cody

"what you are is history" said Alantispoleon

"Don't think armor digivolving and master digivolving will save you it won't be long before I figure out how to stop that too." as the tyranomon are going to attack the four as they used Blaze blast then they dodge it as there's a glow coming from nefertimon and pegasusmon

"Golden noose!"as golden noose trapped them

"Now Voltachu and Alantispoleon let's do teamwork, "said Pegasusmon

"Ready were you are. " said Voltachu

"Star shower! " said pegasusmon

"Rosetta stone! " said nefertimon

"Electro blast! " said Voltachu

"Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon as thier attacks hit the tyranomon and destroy the dark rings on them and changed back to normal as Voltachu and Alantispoleon changed back to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup then nefertimon and pegasusmon changed back to patamon and gatomon

"Thier dark rings disappeared."said Yolei as they watched them leave as Kari takes a picture of them as they return back to the real world and watched kari with her pictures

"I gotta say kari those pictures are awesome! . " said Dawn

"Thanks Dawn .except the tyranomon all have redeye."said Kari

"You forgot they always have red eyes." said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" That's right Dawn " said Kari as the two laugh together

"I'm so mad wait till I get my hands on that digimon emperor. " said Davis as Kari looked atktk

"You'll will defeat the digimon emperor will you tk? "Said Kari

"I'm not sure but we'll give it our best shot. We've never faced an enemy who was human before. " said Tk as Kari looked at Ash and Dawn

" You two will defeat the digimon emperor will you Ash and Dawn?"said Kari

"Maybe we face evil organizations that want to take over and I face a trainer with a charizard that works for team flare . but facing a enemy that uses digimon is new to us.. " said Ash

" That's true but we will defeat him together. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as they're in they see the in-training level digimon are enjoying the food except for Gatomon as usual as Cody is ready to speak

" Ash and Dawn are right if we find out his human identity. Maybe we can defeat him from this side. " said Cody

"That's a good idea Cody " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's terrific. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as Davis is ready to speak

"What do we do knock on doors asking for the digimon emperor? " said Davis

(Thinking) I shouldn't have expressed my opinions. Now they'll all make fun of me. " Thought cody as Ash walks to him with a smile

"It's alright cody I have a feeling he'll come to us soon. " said Ash as they're surprised that Ash said that

"Are you psychic. " said Davis

"No that's my theory. " said Ash as Kari said one thing

"But there's one thing trying to figure out Ash and Dawn's digivices and why they're chosen as digimasters. " said Kari as they notice Ash and Dawn are going to say something to them

"Well there's something we need to tell you guys. " said Dawn

"What is it? " said Yolei

"Well since after I won the pokemon league in Kalos and Dawn won the grand festival at Jhoto we've been having dreams. " said Ash

"What kind of dreams. " said Tk

"We see three worlds that is our world, digital world and the real world then there's darkness swarming on the worlds and we see ourselves with the our digivices and three more digimasters and you the digidestined are stopping this threat that we can't see who it was we're facing. " said Dawn as they heard that dream then they asked them again

"Did you know who the other digimasters are?"said Cody

"No but that's all we know about those dreams we have and we should get back to your apartments. " said Ash as they agreed then Dawn walks to Ash

"See you tomorrow Ash " said Dawn

"See you tomorrow too Dawn. " said Ash as the two notice they're staring each other and how close they are as they turned away blushing as Tk and kari witness it

"It looks like Ash likes Dawn. " said Tk

"Yeah they make a perfect couple. " said Kari as they notice they're holding hands as they look away blushing as well at Ken's apartment he's on his computer

"tomorrow's another day, but soon I want to learn more about this Ash and Dawn those creatures from the other world will be useful as my new slaves but where would I find it. " said Ken as he's turning off his computer

 **Wwiil Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and the digidestind find out the human identity of the digimon empereor and what are the next digimasters are don't miss the next PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	4. Iron vegimon and an old friend

**Chapter 4**

 **Iron vegimon and an old friend**

 **Hello everyone thanks for six reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 4 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide and enjoy**

(Cody's Pov )

"The Digimon emperor was not only hunting digimon, and turning him into a slave but he was also making them fight each other just for the fun of it. We detected more digieggs, but before we could find them, A gang of Tyranomon attacked us under orders from the emperor so we split up. This Tk and kari found their digieggs inside of a cave. Gatomon was able to armor digivolve into nefertimon, and patamon transformed into pegasusmon, and with thier help along with Voltachu and Alantispoleon, we defeated the tyranomon and broke them free from the digimon emperor's dark rings. Then Ash and Dawn told us about their dreams they have and now learn that there's three more digimasters being chosen by the same digivices they had.

In the emperor's coliseum

"Pepper breath, poi " said Agumon as he fires his attack at the cell

"Come on! Let's rock!" said Veemon as the digidestined are running

"Always easy. " Said Davis as them along with the gatsumon out of the coliseum

"You guys are officially fugitives. " said Agumon

"If that's the defense that the digimon emperor'sgoing to put up, then this fight will be over in the first round. " said Davis

"Something's was weird. " said Tk

" What was? "Said patamon

"It was so easy for us to break out of that prison. it's like he wanted us to do it I think he's up to something. "said T

"You're crazy he took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road. " said Davis

"Actually, Davis, I'm going to have to agree with Tk " said Kari as Davis was signed of defeat

"This guy is not going to let us get away easy without some reason. " said Kari

" I agreed with you kari. " as they look and see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup returned from their search as Tai ask Ash something

" Any luck of the digimon empereor Ash " said Tai

" Not a thing Tai, we search all over and there's no sign of him I've got a feelin that Tk's right. He's up to something?"said Ash

" I agreed with you Ash. " said Dawn

Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as the group ran to them

"Worry later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." said Tai thinking of food in the time like this as they're walking

" That's my peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich I've had in my pocket since last week." said Davis as Ash, Dawn,Pikachu, piplup and kari were grossed out by that sandwich Davis said then gatomon notice a strange black tower near the forest

"What's that tower? " said Gatomon as the screen appeared revealed to be in the digimon emperor's dark headquarters

"The next one should be in place right about now there! Now to let everyone know who's the boss. " as the Digimon emperor is at the gazimon village along with Gabumon

"This control spire is the most dominating object in the digiworld. wherever I build one,that area will be under my control. It's useless to try and escape. Those who do will have answers to my soldiers."said the Digimon emperor as the vegimon under his control are guarding

"How do I get myself into these things? " Thinked Gabumon as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and the digidestind are at the real world with a problem

"Aah!"said Yolei

"Are you crazy, bringing the gatsumon back from the digital world? "Yelled izzy

"We couldn't just leave them there for the digimon emperor to make into slaves right?"said Tai

" Yup! " said kari

" That's right. " said Ash

" True. " said Dawn

" Pika" said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"How are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiama happens to come in here? "said Yolei

"Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces hit it boys. " said Cody as they looked at the gatsumon posing as sculptures

"Earley rejects might be a better phrase. " said Yolei

"I say they're perfect. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" Yolei, would It be alright with you if I borrowed your digivice? "Said Izzy

"But what for?"said Yolei

" The power from your digivices and Ash and Dawn's digivices opens the gate to the Digitalworld. Our own digivices don't seem to work. " said izzy

" I've tried using mine but no luck. The only way is if one of you opens the gate for us." said Tai

"How's that possible Ash , Tk and Kari's digivices open the gate before they changed into new ones?." said Dawn

" That's true Dawn but it doesn't make any since at all " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"I wanted to try an experiment with the new digivices if that's okay with you. " said Izzy as Yolei gives him her digivice back at the digiworld things weren't well here with the emperor around

"I've got an Earley tee time in the morning. " said the Digimon emperor as he let's the vegimon carry him to his headquarters as Gabumon has a idea to escape

"Everyone, stay to the back of the cell. Blue Blaster! " as Gabumon fires Blue Blaster and hits the gate then plans to escape until something hits Gabumon voiding him to escape with with the gazimon

"Apparently, you don't listen to instructions! " said an unknown digimon

"Who are you? "Said Gabumon

"I'm the digiworld's biggest salad bar Red vegimon! I am the biggest and the ripest of all vegimon. My stink gen attack destroys my enemies with noxious fumes! "said Red vegimon

"Try to stop us, stinky. " said Gabumon

"For trying to escape, you get to smell my roots! And I have root rot!"as red vegimon used his root rot at Gabumon " smell this! Smell it again!"as he keeps hitting him

"That's disgusting no more. " said Gabumon

"You kidding? I'm just warming up! " Said Red vegimon as Gabumon is too weak to fight

"Hey, if you can't stand the smell, then get out of the kitchen!" As he sends Gabumon flying to the ledge "Aah! "Screamed Gabumon as he's falling to the river "my fur is dry clean only! "Said Gabumon as he's been dragged in the river but someone notice him in the river "Oh my, sylveon save him " said the honey hair girl about Ash and Dawn's age wears a red hat, nice outfit, blue ribbon called an unknown creature but revealed to be a pokemon named sylveon saved Gabumon and dragged him to land where an TV was

"Hey are you alright? "said the girl as Gabumon looked at her

" Yeah, thanks for saving me but I've got to tell the others they need to be warned. " said Gabumon

" Warned about what?"said the trainer

"I have to find Matt oh." As Gabumon collapsed as the trainer knew he's hurt bad "he need a medical treatment and fast. " said the trainer as she brings out her equipment to help him but she's holding something in her pocket was a exact digivice that Ash and Dawn have but was blue to match her ribbon back at the real world where Matt and tk were looking at the window

"Listen, Tk, just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that happen to be digimon."said Matt

"Maybe they can be your backup singers. " said Tk until a teen came to Matt

"Oh! Can I have your autograph? "

" Sure. What's your name?"said Matt

"Just make it to Jun Motomiya. " said Jun

"Did you say "Motomiya "? You happen to be Davis' sister, would you?" " said Tk

"Yeah, that's right who are you?"said Jun

"His names Tk he's my little brother."said Matt

"It's nice to meet you Jun. " said Tk

"Will you sign my shirt, too? I get all the cute boys to sign it. I haven't washed this shirt in two years. " said Jun

" Not a lot of room. " said Tk

"I know I think all boys are cute. " said Jun as Matt's digivice is going off means there's trouble in the digiworld and tk got a email from yolei as they're heading to the computer room

" Back off, Davis! You're making me nervous. " Said Yolei

" Can't you go any faster?." said Davis

" She's going as fast as she can Davis " said Dawn as Yolei is typing the location

" alright the gate is open! Shall we go."Said Yolei as they're ready to enter the digiworld as they're in the spot where Gabumon was

"Gabumon " said Matt

"(Groans) oh, Matt. "Said Gabumon

"Gabumon, are you okay?"said Matt

"Let's just say I'm not looking at steamed vegetables the same way . And I was saved by a new friend." said Gabumon as they heard that , they want to know who his new friend was till the trainer came back but Ash and Dawn recognized that girl with a Sylveon

"Hey that's serena! "said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah you're right Ash. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as Serena sees Ash and Dawn

"Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup am I glad to see you again. " said Serena as Tk and kari asked Ash and Dawn

" You know her? " Said Kari

"Yeah she's our friend since Ash met her at the Kalos region . " said Dawn then serena wants to know thier new friends are

"Who are your friends guys. " said Serena

"Serena meet Tk, Kari, Davis, cody and Matt. " said ash and dawn as they looked at the Digidestined

"Guys this is serena the Kalos queen. " said Both as the digidestined greeted to her and become friends as serena looks at thier digimon

" those are strange pokemon I've ever seen. " said Serena as Ash and Dawn looked at her " Ah serena they're called Digimon and you're in the digiworld just me and Ash have be receiving digivices " said Dawn as her and Ash showed her their digivices " I thought I was the only one with that device. " said Serena as she shows them her digivice got them shocked

" She's a digimaster just like Ash and Dawn " said Cody as they also explained about thier digivices can make Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup to master digivolve into Voltachu and Alantispoleon as serena now understand what's going but Gabumon explain what's going on as they see the black tower

"There's one of those things that scared the gatsumon. " said Gatomon

"The emperor calls them control spires. " Said Gabumon

"Let's go! "Said Davis till Ash grabs him in the collar

"Hold it hotshot " said Ash

"Ash is right we can't just rush in there. For all you know, he's in there waiting for us, and this whole thing is some kind of ambush." said Matt

"All we have to do is armor digivolve. " said Davis looking at his Digivice

"It's not that simple, he might be using digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself. "Said Tk

" Tk's right we have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure none of them will get hurt. " said Kari

" I agreed with you kari there's gonna be a way to save them. " said Dawn

"I'm with you too that emperor is so cruel to those helpless living things. " said Serena

"They're been guarded by the vegimon and watch out for Digi sludge. " said patamon

"Patamon, tell us everything about red vegimon. " said Matt

"Okay." Said Patamon

"We're not needed around here let's go off and do things our own way. " Said Davis

"I think we should all stick together. "Said Cody

"I've got a plan to sneak into the prison. " said Matt as they notice Ash blocked they're way Davis thought he's on his side till "Matt wait I've got a plan too that put yours and mine together. " said Ash as they want to know his plan till he asked Dawn and serena to borrow they're fashion equipment as Ash was at the tree

"I wonder what's he doing ? "Said Kari

"I don't know? " said Cody

" Probably he's messing around. " said Davis as they see the digimon emperor appeared

"Aah! its him don't worry kari I'll save you. " said Davis as he's going to punch him till he dodges the punch till they notice him removing the glasses then realize that's Ash in a actually disguise that look exactly like the emperor

"Wow Ash that's a good disguise. " said Tk

"Yeah and you look just like the digimon emperor " said Kari

"That's right guys. " said Ash

"Now I see you're going to disguise as the digimon emperor. " said Dawn

"Let's get going guys and hear Matt's part of the plan to add together. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Wait a minute it's too dangerous we can't take the chance that any of us, especially kari, might be attack by the Digi sludge " said said Davis

"We've been attacked by a lot worse things than Digisludge. " said Tk

"I don't want to know about this Digisludge. " said Ash

"Me neither Ash." said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"I can't believe you're not worried about Kari's well being,ta. " said Davis

" T.a?"said Tk

"He forgot how to spell Tk. " said Cody

"Oh Davis just quit being a jerk and let's go! " said Serena as they're plan is going well "stop right there! Identify yourselves!"said Vegimon till they see the digimon emperor but didn't know that's Ash in a disguise carring Dawn,serena and the digidestind tied up with thier digimon pretending that they're under his control

"Put those down you fools I've now captured the digidestined. " said Ash mimicking the emperor's voice

"It's okay we're one of his slaves now and we just taking them to their cell " said Gatomon

"Where are you taking us?" As they're walking till they knew it's clear

"Those guys didn't know those things are plastic the first set of guards were just junkies." said Patamon as Ash nodded then continue walking as they're all put in the cell

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in emperor you're the best. " said Vegimon then the one asked him one question

"But where's the one with a red cap along with a mouse. " said the vegimon till

"Right here. " said Ash as he tells pikachu to use thunderbolt at them along with the digimon,piplup and sylveon attacked them with them unconscious they free the hostages and thier friends out of the cell

"You're plan worked Ash " said Dawn as Ash removed his disguise

"Yeah and remind me not to do that again. " said Ash

"Quiet, there are more guards. " said Patamon as they look notice they're exit is blocked

" Dang you're right. " said Ash

"How are we going to leave now. " said Dawn

"I'm tired of hiding let's fight! " said Davis

"Easy there, you have to learn fighting ' s not the only answer. It should be your last resort. " said Matt

"Let's go back this way. We'll come up top near the control spire. " said Matt

" Good idea! "said Patamon as Tk and kari notice Ash and Dawn along with serena aren't moving

"Ash, Dawn what are you two doing? " Said Kari as they look at her

"You guys get the hostages out of here we'll handle the guards . " said Dawn

"That's right go with Matt's plan we'll be fine " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as Davis was thinking about helping Ash and Dawn

"Do you guys need my help. " said Davis as Ash looked at him

"Get back to the others you heard what we said." said Ash

"But Ash " said Davis

"I said go we'll catch up its those guards we'll take care. " said Ash

"Why is nobody listen to me ." said Davis

"Good luck you three." said Kari

" We always have luck. " Said Serena as the digidestined are heading up to the hill

"Those three are brave enough to fight threats. " said Matt as he sees the vegimon coming to them

"Ready. " said Ash as the two nodded

" Pikachu thunderbolt! " said Ash

" Piplup use drill peck. " said Dawn

" sylveon use moonblast! " Said Serena

As the three pokemon used thier attacks at the vegimon then they were a direct hit at the vegimon as more are keep coming as they brought out three more pokeballs

"Go talonflame! "Said Ash as he throws his pokeball

" Let's do this togekiss. " said Dawn as she throws her pokeball

"Go noctowl! "Said Serena as she throws her pokeball as three flying type pokemon appeared to help

"Talonflame steel wing! " said Ash

" Togekiss use aura sphere! " said Dawn

"Noctowl use quick attack. " said Serena as three flying type pokemon used they're attacks at them till Dawn received the email from kari at the d terminal

"Ash, our friends are in trouble. " said Dawn

"You know what that means. " said Ash as Dawn nodded

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash and Dawn as one vegimon was going to strike them as Serena spots it

"No you don't. " said Serena as she's going to save her friends as vegimon is going to strike her

"Serena look out! "Said Ash and Dawn as serena ' s digivice is glowing along with sylveon so did Ash , Dawn, Pikachu and piplup

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

( Dawn's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Dawn master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Alantispoleon! "

(Serena ' s master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Serena master digivolve to! " said Serena as her and sylveon form in the sphere as a female humanoid sylveon appeared

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Master digivolve " then the sphere broke and reveal her in silver knight armor with a helmet and a sword made from the moon

"Sylvknight! " Said Sylvknight as the three went in speed to the top as red vegimon is beating up veemon " the first course! "Said Red vegimon

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up! "Said Veemon

"You don't have to. " said Voltachu as they see them coming with Sylvknight

"Who's she? "Said Kari

(Digi analysis )

" That's Sylvknight she's a master digivolve form of Serena and sylveon she's a noble knight from the moon her mooncalibur will strike her enemies. " said Armordillomon

" I'll deal with you three first as the main course. " said Red vegimon

"Not if we make a salad out of you. " said Alantispoleon

"Prepare to meet your funeral. " said red vegimon as he's going to strike them as they dodge and hit the control spire as Gabumon is digivolving

" Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! " Matt want to wonder how he digivolve as Garurumon takes care of the vegimon then it's Davis's turn

"Digi armor energize! " said Davis

" Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon as red vegimon is ready to attack the four with his move but Flamedramon blocked it "flame fist! " as he punches red vegimon and sends him flying

"You chums want a piece of me. " said red vegimon as Voltachu grabbed his roots then throws him

"that hurt! "

"Volt blast! " said Voltachu

" Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon

" Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon

"My turn mooncalibur! " Sylvknight as those four attacks hit red vegimon than Davis runs to them

" You four came and nice master digivolve form serena. " said Davis

"Hey Davis! " as they see yolei, tTai, Izzy, Agumon, Hawkmon and the gatsumon running to them

"Garurumon! " said Tai

" How are you able to digivolve? "Said Agumon

"I'm not quite sure. " Said Garurumon

"You know what I think when red vegimon punch cracked control spire we were freed from its power. " said patamon

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue. " said Hawkmon

"We should destroy the spire. " said Armordillomon

"I agree with you armordillomon " said Voltachu

"Time to change him into Digmon cody " said Alantispoleon as Cody nodded

"Digi armor energize! " said Cody

" Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power. " said Digmon

"Rock cracking!"said Digmon

"Volt blast! " said Voltachu

"Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon

"Mooncalibur! " said Sylvknight as their attacks destroy the control spire

"Sorry I forgot to yell timber." said Digmon as they see red vegimon was normal

"Whoa, did I get married while I was asleep. " said red vegimon as the vegimon are normal too then hit yolei

"Oh, now I see how it works. " Said Yolei

"May I ask what are you talking about. " said Hawkmon

" The spire. It acted like an electricity rod the digimon emperor set it up to the dark rings making it possible for him to control digimon throughout the area is it that right izzy." said Yolei

"Yeah, I'm impressed with your theory, yolei. " said Izzy

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered around the digital world." said Tai

"All we know is they all have to be destroyed. " said Matt as they see Voltachu, Alantispoleon and Sylvknight changed back to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, serena and sylveon

"Say who's your friend? " said Yolei

"Meet serena guys she's Ash and Dawn's friend from their world. " said Kari

"And she's a digimaster just like Ash and Dawn " said Tk as serena shows them her digivice

"And this is my first time seeing master digivolve too." said Matt as they knew they need all the help they can get as Tai and kari are taking the gatsumon back to their village and Garurumon will stay and protect the gazimon from the emperor as the gang are back to the real world

"I'm glad the gatsumon aren't staying with us anymore. " Said Yolei

" So this is where we're staying guys. " said Serena

" That's right serena we won't return home until we stop that emperor for taking over the digiworld. " Said Ash

"That's right and it's the right thing to do to keep our world safe and not being discovered by him. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said piplup

"Then I agreed with the idea. " Said Serena

"Sylve. " Said sylveon as Tk asked Ash something

"Ash ." said Tk

"Yes Tk " said Ash

"I was thinking you it's possible that there could be two more digimasters to find. " Said Tk

"I believe you serena is the third digimaster and still lead us two more to find. " Said Ash

"We'll have to find them before the digimon emperor does. " Said Dawn

"Hey, everyone take a look at this. " Said izzy as they see as they learn that screen appeared was a map to the digiworld that holds control spires everywhere as in the digiworld Greymon managed to take down the control spire

"They don't make control spires like they use to. " Said Greymon

"Way to go Greymon you're a one-mon wrecking crew." said Tai

"What? A spire was destroyed? " said the emperor looking at his Digivice

"Must be those meddling kids and those newcomers. Oh, well doesn't are wasn't to important in the grand scheme. then I will put that area under my control, then, every living thing in the digital world will become my slave forever, that includes those kids and their friends from the other world too ha ha ha!"said the emperor back at the real world Davis want to ask Serena

"Hey serena thanks for saving me and veemon at the digiworld. " said Davis

"No problem what friends for. " Said Serena

"Serena if you like you're welcome to stay at my place. " said Yolei as Serena was thinking about it then she smiled

"Sure yolei I like that. " said Serena as they left and Ash was asking Davis something

"Hey Davis since when did you decide to chat with Serena. " said Ash as him and Dawn looked at him

"Well you see ah. . Kari is with AJ and I found your friend cute guys. " said Davis

"Interesting perhaps you may not know if serena likes you back. " said Ash

"That's right. " said Dawn as they notice how close they are together as Ash and Dawn turned away and blushing as evidence to Davis

" I think Ash likes Dawn and those two will make a perfect couple. " Thought Davis

 **One digimaster down two more to go and what is the digimon emperor's master plan more pieces to the puzzle revealed on the next PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	5. old reliable and new wisdom

**Chapter 5**

 **Old reliable and new wisdom**

 **Hello everyone thanks for eight reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 6 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide and get ready to see who's the next digimaster now enjoy**

(Kari's Pov )

"After rescuing the gadzumon from the digimon emperor's prison, gatomon saw this strange control spire, meanwhile, the digimon emperor and his vegimon slaves captured Gabumon in a village of gazimon. Red vegimon threw Gabumon into the river and was saved by Ash and Dawn's friend Serena, and Gabumon was able to call Matt, Ash, Dawn and the digidestind for help, as Ash and Dawn are happy to see thier friend again we discovered that serena is the third digimaster, we rescued the gazimon by pretending to be prisoners thanks to Ash who have disguise himself as the digimon emperor, but the vegimon found us again while Ash, Dawn and serena are fighting the other guards, then Serena and sylveon master digivolve to Sylvknight with Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. That spire was the key to the emperor's power, and our mission is to destroy the rest and find the other two Digimasters. "

In the cold reaches of the digital world as the digimon emperor was building a other control spire in the area by using the digimon to build it without the dark rings as Wormon came with a sweater

"Word is its cold."said Wormon as the emperor glared at him

"Leave me alone! "Shouted the emperor as he kicked Wormon as an digimon was exhausted from carring

"Get up!"as the Digimon emperor is going to strike him with the whip good thing that Gomamon came and save him

"Hey quit it. " said Gomamon as the emperor looked at him

"They're all tired and need rest. Maybe somebody should use this whip on you! You big bully. " said Gomamon

"Number one don't ever talk to me without calling me "sir" number two don't ever talk to me!" Said the emperor as he pushed Gomamon

"Whoever among you can defeat this creature will receive a special prize package. So who is up for the challenge?" As the Digimon known as gizamon we're cornering Gomamon "I know all about gizamon. They're amphibian digimon with webbed feet. Their fins cut through water like knives. " said the Digimon emperor

"They won't attack me." Said Gomamon as the gazimon striked him

"That was way too easy. " Said the emperor

"They've defeated him. Tell them what they've won. " said Wormon

"Right. " As the emperor activated his dark rings and send them straight at the gizamon then turned them into his slaves but someone was watching the whole thing at the far reach from the emperor it was a young boy about Cody's age has raven-hair similar to Ash's, wears glasses, green shirt, brown shorts along with him was a small creature with a green head and a pink horn on top watching the whole

"He can't do that to him by letting those creatures attack him for saving their friends life and trick them like that, that's cruel. " said the boy

" Ralts. " said ralts

"Here's your reward. You all have the honor of being my slaves. Now get back to work building the prison!"said the Digimon emperor as the gizamon are heading back to work "move it Wormon! I want to make a hot chocolate. " said the emperor

"What about Gomamon. " Said Wormon

"Let him freeze!"said the emperor as he left which gives the boy the right time to save Gomamon

" Come on ralts, we gonna help him. " said the boy

"Ralts. " said ralts as they run to Gomamon and picked him up and they ran as fast as they could to get him safe but the storm is getting worse for them to see till Gomamon see him

"Hey who are you? " said Gomamon his voice is so weak to talk as the boy looked at him " it's okay we're here to save you but the storm is getting worse to find selter. " said the boy as all he can see was a TV

"Thank you my new friend." said Gomamon as the boy puts him down " I'll get some firewood and come back I promise. " As he left along with ralts as Gomamon crawl closer to the TV

"Joe. " Whispered Gomamon as in the real world joe's digivice is beeping

"Gomamon. " Said Joe as he's at high school with his classmates

"so, guys, are you ready for that anatomy test today? "Said the student

" Yeah. I spent the night looking in the mirror. How about you Joe " said student 2

"I just remembered I forgot to remember something. I gotta go. " Said Joe as he's on the move back at the school was cody walking down the stairs as Davis spotted him

"Hey, Cody!"shouted Davis as Cody stopped and see Davis

"Oh, hi Davis what's up." said Cody

"What's up? Are you crazy? Where are you going? "Said Davis

"I'm going home. I've got kendo practice this afternoon. " said Cody

"What? Practice later. The digiworld's in danger." said Davis

"Sorry, but my grandfather is the teacher, and he would be very disappointed if I missed a lesson. " said Cody as he said goodbye to Davis and walks off

"Yeah but." said Davis as Kari, Dawn and serena are walking

"What's a matter with you?"said Kari

"Yeah it's like you got a politoad stuck in your throat. " said Dawn

"That's funny Dawn " laughed serena but Davis only pays attention to kari

"Kari, great I'm going to the computer room. " Said Davis as the two girls looked at him

"Where's brock's croagunk if we need him. " said Serena

"Or tecna with her magnezone. " said Dawn

"Why don't you come with me? "Said Davis

"Sure let's go." Said Kari

"You and I together in the digiworld? Finally! It'll be like my dream come true!" said Davis

"Excuse me." said Kari

" I said I'm studying french. Parlez-vous? "Said Davis as they got to the computer room as Davis whimpers when kari walks to Tk

" I just can't win. " said Davis

"What's going on? " said Kari

" What's the emergency. " Said Dawn

"We just got a distress call from one of the digimon." said Tk

" Yeah and we believe it's one of the digidestined's" said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"Who?"said Kari

"I'm not really sure yet." said Tk as Yolei got the signal

"From one of the black areas controlled by the emperor. It's a lot further than any area we've been to." said Yolei

" Well this should add to our frequent flyer miles. " " said Kari

"Does that emperor never give up! " Said Serena

"According to the map the emperor's area is getting lot bigger." said Yolei

"It won't be long before he controls the digital world guys! "Said Davis

"Then every single digimon is in danger. " said Kari

" Not just the digital world guys! " as they all looked at Ash "But our world as well just imagine what he can do to the pokemon and thier trainers including our friends and families there. " said Ash as they knew he's right about thier world in danger "but I'm not letting that happen I've been to many places of the regions and succeeded my dream and made new from other cities and other worlds and dimensions before and stopped enemies that want to rule but I'm not going to see any of the digimon get hurt. " said Ash

"He's right. I've had enough of this clown. Let's all head to the digitalworld! "Said Davis

"But we have to wait for cody " said upamon

"He's not coming. " said Davis

"What's he doing? " Said upamon

" He says he has kendo practice. " said Davis

"One question what's kendo?"said upamon as Davis hits him with the rolled up magazine

"Why did you hit me for. " Said Upamon

"You wanted to know what kendo is. " Said Davis

"That's not how you do kendo. " said Serena

"Oh yeah serena how do you know about kendo. " said Davis as serena picks up the stick

" This is how upamon " as serena swings the stick at Davis's foot as he feels the pain and starts bouncing at one foot back at the apartment building cody was kendo practice with his grandfather as he sees the image of upamon staring at him sad but lost his focus from his grandfather

"Let's take a break. What's the matter, cody? You don't seem to be consentrating enough."

"I'm sorry, grandfather. " said Cody

"You haven't lost interest in the martial arts, have you?" Or hanging out with your grandpa. "

"Of course not! "Said Cody

" I can read faces . you're expression said that something is troubling you . from the inside your father was like that when he was your age. I have been to many lands and met many people, and in all my travels, I have found only one thing I can count on prune juice. "

" Ugh? "Said Cody

"Yep. Take two big glasses. You'll be fine. You want some. "

" No thanks. My problem is even too big for prune juice. " Said cody

" Hmm? "

"There are others counting on me to do something and I'm afraid I'll let them all down. " said Cody

"I once told your father, people will rely on you only to the extent you rely on yourself. Try your hardest and you won't let anyone down. "

"Right I've got to go grandpa. Thanks for the advice. See ya. " said Cody as he left

( Back to the computer room )

" Oh, boy! I knew cody would show up! " Said upamon

" It's not cody everybody hide. " said Davis as they trying to hide till they see it was Joe

" It's Joe! " Said Tk and kari

"Hi guys. " said Joe as he's walking to them

"Wow. It's strange seeing the digimon here in the real world and get to see pokemon from another world. " said Joe

" This is Joe our old friend we told you about. " said Tk

" It's nice to meet you Joe I'm Ash and this is my friend pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" I'm Dawn and this is piplup Joe. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" I'm serena and this is sylveon. " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

" Oh, the doctor. That's really cool. " said Davis

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils? " Said Yolei

" Joe this is Davis and yolei joe's not a doctor yet. " said Kari

" I'm glad you're here we got a distress call from the digital world. " said Tk

" I know it's from Gomamon. " Said Joe

" So your digivice is triggered too? " said Tk " Candy. " said Demiveemon as he's going for the bag " Hey! These are supplies for an emergency. " Said Joe

" Do you plan on going to the digital world with usJoe we could use your help. " said Kari

" Absolutely I'm worried about Gomamon. " Said Joe as they hear Ash's digivice is beeping as he knew what's going on

"What is it Ash? " said Tk

" Guys there's a fourth digimaster in the digital world where Gomamon is. " Said Ash as Joe got to see Ash's Digivice

"These are the digivices that of the new digidestined and the ones that Ash, Dawnand serena have are different. " said Tk showing his Digivice

"They're the only things that can open the gate to the digital world and our world! . " said Ash showing his Digivice too

" Pika " said pikachu

" not to mention they can let the three of us and our pokemon to master digivolve! . " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"Yeah izzy gave me a heads up about them. And he told me about this jerk that calls himself the digimon emperor " said Joe

"And I thought team Rocket are the pain in the neck. " said Ash

"All right!Let's open the gate. " said Yolei

" Right. " said Davis

" What about me? " Said Cody

" You came just in time cody " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Hey everybody the gate's open. " said Davis

" Alright everyone let's go! " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as the gate open and they're all sucked in to the digital world but forgot that it's cold as Davis was shivering

" Great! I hate the cold. Kari are you okay? " said Davis

" mm -hmm. " said Kari as they notice Dawn was shivering too "so cold. " said Dawn as Ash removed his Kalos jacket and covers Dawn " Here Dawn " said Ash as Dawn looked at him " Thanks Ash you're so sweet. " said Dawn as Ash turns away with a blush face as everyone witness it

" I think Ash likes Dawn tk. " Said Kari

" Yeah and it's great how Ash sticks by her. " said Tk as Cody was walking to Joe

" I'm sorry but we weren't properly introduced before the trip my name is. " Said cody

" Hey I'm freezing my goggles off and your introducing yourself let's get going. " said Davis till he got hit by a snowball which was thrown by Ash

" Take a chill pill Davis " said Ash as Joe gave Ash and cody something

" Here Ash, you and cody can use these they're hand warmers. " said Joe as he gives everyone each one till Ash's digivice beeps knew they're getting close "the fourth digimaster is close him and Gomamon are at the trees " said Ash " lead the way Ash " said patamon

" Pika " said pikachu as they're walking to the trees as Davis shouted

"Come on Ash did we found him yet. " said Davis as they notice there's a shelter here but it's a tent as Yolei sees Gomamon in bandages

"Whoa Joe look! "Said Yolei

" Huh? Whoa! Gomamon " said Joe but also woke up someone was that exact boy that saved Gomamon with a ralts as Ash regonized him

"Max! "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Max sees Ash and pikachu

"Ash, pikachu it's great to see you again. " said Max as Dawn, piplup, serena and the digidestind looked at him

" You know him Ash? " said Yolei

" Yes he's my friend at the hoenn region and also May's little brother. " said Ash as max sees Ash's friends and they introduced each other and became friends with Max as Ash explains where they're at "interesting the other world with creatures known as digimon and I thought I was the only one with this. " said Max as he shows them his Digivice with a emerald color as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, serena and the digidestind realize he's the fourth digimaster

"He's a digimaster just like Ash, Dawn and serena ." said Kari

"That's right, then there's only one more to find " said Gatomon

"Max thanks for saving Gomamon " said Joe

"I'm glad to help him in time right ralts " said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts as Yolei looks at him

" He's so cute I want one of my own. " said Yolei

"Something tells me that you seen the digimon emperor did this. " Ash

"You mean that bully with a whip yeah, "said Max as Gomamon wakes up and thanks max and ralts for the help as Cody walks to him " Hey max but we weren't properly introduced before my name is Cody " said Cody " nice to meet you cody and armordillomon came to max "nice to meet you and ralts max I'm Armordillomon " said Armordillomon as max knew there's something wrong with cody as he's thinking to ask him something after when they see the control spire

"He's build another control spire " said Davis

"What's that? "Said Joe

" You knew that tower guys. " said Max

"It's the digimon emperor's secret weapon! said Kari

"He hunts down digimon putting dark rings on them so they can be his slaves. " said tk

"And also can stop the digimon for digivolve as well. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" Too bad were going to smash that ugly thing. " said Davis

" I found the contol spires ugly " said patamon

"But we gonna get across this ice if we need to get closer. " Said Kari as Ash and Dawn looks at the trees

" Wait we got a idea " said Ash and Dawn as they see what they mean as they take down the trees

"claw chop! "Said Armordillomon

"Beak buzzsaw! Said Hawkmon

" V headbutt! " said Veemon

" Pika " said pikachu using iron tail

"Pip. " said piplup using drill peck as they got the trees build as a sleigh

"Well all done. " said Davis

" That's a great plan Ash and Dawn " said Yolei

"Now all we have to do is go for a ride. " said Davis

"Easy for you to. We're pulling "said Armordillomon

"Come on, guys were counting on you. " said Cody

"Okay. " Said Patamon

" Now mush! "Said Davis as the digimon are pushing the sled as the digimon emperor heard about thier appearence "so they're here?"said the emperor as Wormon nodded as the gang continue on the sled "what a way to travel! "Said Yolei

"Uh oh we got visitors. " said patamon as they see snowmen at the control spire guarding

" 8h, look! Snowmen! How cute. " said Yolei

"No they're fridgemon but what's that around their legs?" said Tk as they see there's dark rings around their legs

"They're wearing Dark rings. " said Kari

"This is not good . " said Ash

"That emperor is starting to get on my nerves . " said Dawn as the digimon emperor was watching

"Attack!"said the emperor as the fridgemon are using zub zero ice punch at them "freeze them fridgemon. With your sub zero ice punch! It's amazing how these docile creatures can be turned into such abominable snowmen. " said the Digimon emperor as the gang were dodging the attack which some of the snow landed on Davis

" That's cold. " said Davis

" Forget about the fridgimon they're not very fast we can outrun them. " Said Joe

" What? "said Davis

"Joe's right our mission is to destroy the control spire, right so it's better to keep going than to waste our time fighting . " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"But they're attacking us! " said Davis

"Ash and Joe are right. Run past them. " said Tk

" Let's do this " said Ash

"Right " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as the fridgimon are still firing as they went through till

"Aim for that hill. " said the emperor as the fridgimon are firing at the hill

"They missed us by a mile. " said Davis as max knew what they're aiming at

"You're wrong of that Davis they're starting a avalanche. " said Max as they see the avalance as they turned left and notice the ledge " ralts use psychic to lift us up. " said Max as ralts used his psychic to lift the sled and they're at the other side safe as they stopped because of the other ledge lead to the ocean as Cody fell

"Cody! "Said Both

" Hang on Cody I'll save you! "Said Max as he jumped into the water with Gomamon helping as they saved him in time and set up a fire in the cave to keep cody warm "warming up yet. " said Armordillomon as Joe came with herbal tea "drink this herbal tea. It's 10% herbal and 90% tea." said Joe as Max came with a blanket

"here cody this blanket will help you keep warm. " said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts

" Thanks a lot, Joe and max. " said Cody

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared. " Said Yolei

"Yeah, and max is a good person for helping everyone. " said Kari

"I agreed " said Gatomon

"You had a good friend Ash that helps out. " said Dawn

"That's nothing wait till you see him dragging brock away from girls. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"We'll have to leave cody here? "Said Tk as they agreed with him

"What? "Said Davis

"Tk's right I'll stay and take care of cody. " said Joe

"Thanks Joe " said Tk

" I'll stay too incase if that jerk comes back. " said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts

"Thanks max " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"I'm going,too. My grandfather told me if I rely on myself and try my hardest, I won't let any of you down." said Cody

" You're not letting us down. " said Kari

" Kari's right and you need to stay. " said Serena

" You'll need to conserve your strength. " said Joe

" That's true " said Ash

"No need to worry about us cody . " said Dawn

"I know Ash well along with the master digivolve they can be fine. "said Max

"We've got a long fight ahead and we're going to need you. " said Armordillomon

"I guess you're right. I'll wait here don't be gone long. " said Cody

"We'll be back quicker than you can say "Digimon emperor "said Davis as they left on the sled to the control spire

"Are you okay?"said Joe

"A little tired. " said Cody

"Me too. I could use a little nap. " Said Armordillomon

"I couldn't sleep. I should be out there helping the others. " said Cody

"I used to feel that way too. But I thought it was nausea, and then I began to realize something. All of us are here for the reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet, but I don't need a flat screen TV. Us staying behind is for a reason. " Said Joe as Max hears those words which reminds him of his journey with Ash,may and brock which they did the same with him till they heard the noise

"Come on! Let's go!"said Joe as they're out of the cave and saw the digimon emperor with shellmon

"Meet my newest slave shellmon. His Aqua Blaster attack shoots water so hard it can demolish solid rock! It appears I've discovered your secret little hideout. " the emperor as Joe looks at the control spire

"Gomamon, now I know the reason why we're stay behind so the others could have time. " said Joe as the digimon emperor looks at max with his ralts

"Another newcomer with a creature this is interesting. " said the emperor as the others have made it to the control spire

"Time to get down to business! Veemon, let's do it Digi armor energize! ." said Davis

" Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon as the fridgimon fire their attacks but Flamedramon blocked it

" Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he fires at the fridgimon as shellmon is trying to squish Gomamon

"Are you ready. " Said cody

" Hmm. " said Armordillomon

" Digi armor energize! " said Cody

"Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power. " said Digmon as Joe and max get to see him for the first time

"Armor, huh? not bad. " said joe

"Whoa, I sure want to see Ash,Dawn and serena's master digivolve right now. " said Max as they watch Digmon to fight shellmon

" Thanks Digmon " said Gomamon

"You're welcome. " said Digmon

"Hey leave him alone. " said Cody as shellmon sees him

" Aqua Blaster! " said shellmon

" Cody! " shouted max and Joe as Digmon saved him

" Don't worry cody . I'll protect you. " Said Digmon

(Back with the control spire )

" Strike three. " said Davis

"Flamedramon can handle the fridgemon by himself it's up to us to destroy the spire. " said Tk

"We're going to have to do it from the air " said Kari

" Got it. " said Yolei

" I'll stay and help Davis as Sylvknight " said Serena

" Right. Me and Dawn will help you three as Voltachu and Alantispoleon. " Said Ash

" That's right. " said Dawn

" Pika" said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

(Back with the battle )

"Hold on tight, cody. " said Digmon as he turns around then "gold rush! "As he fires his attack and destroy the dark ring and shellmon is free

"All right! " said both as they see a new digimon appeared with a dark ring

"No problem. I'm never out of ideas or slaves. Ebidramon here uses his twin scissors attack to crush his enemies like a snail. Ebidramon destroy them all!" said the emperor as Ebidramon dragged Digmon to the ocean

"Digmon " said Cody as max saw this and looks at the emperor

"Hey that's a dirty cheat you pull you bully. " said Max as the emperor glared at him

"Cheated. come on you think it's some kind of game boy, I'm the true ruler of the digital world. " said the emperor as max looks at him again " Yeah right you only want to do is tormented those helpless living things only a cruel person without a heart does that and I'm not letting you do that to the digimon. " Said Max

"Ralts. " said ralts as they see Max's digivice is glowing along with ralts

"What's going on? " said the Digimon emperor as the light glows brighter

"Max and ralts are master digivolving " said Cody

(Max's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

"Max master digivolve to! " said Max as him and ralts are in the sphere as they changed into a humanoid Gallade

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve " as the sphere breaks into pieces and the humanoid Gallade has appeared with samurai armor and an katana made out of psychic energy

"Gallmurai! "Said Gallmurai as they looked at thier friend changed into Gallmurai

"Impossible? ! " said the Digimon emperor

" Max is that you? " said Cody

(Digi analysis )

" Yes cody I'm now Gallmurai a master digivolve form of max and ralts together heart and soul are filled with wisdom of helping others my psychic strike will defeat my enemies. " said Gallmurai as he's diving down to save Digmon as Joe looks at the control spire

" What's taking them so long with that spire? "Said Joe

(Back with the control spire )

As Voltachu, Alantispoleon, nefertimon, pegasusmon and Halsemon are heading for the control spire

"Beam eye. " said nefertimon As she hits the control spire

" Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he hits the control spire

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he hits the control spire

"Now it's your turn you guys. " said Kari

"Thanks kari volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at the control spire

" Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon as she used Aqua triton at the control spire and it was destroyed

(At the cave)

"They did it! They destroyed the control spire! Now you can digivolve. " said Joe

"What? " said the Digimon emperor

"He said, "they destroyed the control spire.

" It's just a figure of speech." shouted the emperor

"Gomamon digivolve to ikkakumon! "Said ikkakumon as he came to help Gallmurai to save Digmon as the two lift Ebidramon to the ocean

"It's my turn gold rush! " said Digmon

"You got him. " said Cody

"Finish him off ikkakumon. " said Joe

" Harpoon torpedo! "Said ikkakumon as his harpoon torpedo is a direct hit

" Now it's your turn Gallmurai! " Said Cody

" Now to destroy that dark ring psychic strike! "Said Gallmurai as he lifts his katana as it glows and made his strike at the dark ring and Ebidramon is free as everyone is at where the TV is

"All right Gomamon you're in charge here now. " said Joe

"Great a frozen wasteland just I always wanted. " said Gomamon

"At least you'll have to practice your jokes. " Said Joe

"I guess we'll be heading back home. " said Tk

"Before we go, there's one thing I have to finish. " Said cody

"Really what's that. " said Joe

"Our introduction. Hello my names cody. " said Cody as he then looks at max

"Max if you want you can stay with me at my place. " said Max

"Sure I like that. " said Max

"Ralts. " said ralts as Davis is walking to kari

" Hey kari perhaps you and me can walk home together once we get baaaaa!"as Davis squealed as max drags him by the hair "not this time Davis she's walking with Tk " said Max as he drags him away as they looked at them with a sweatdropped

"Is that how he do that to brock Ash " said tk

"When he's involved with girls yes. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu at the digimon emperor's headquarters

"Blast! They've destroyed another control spire! And that was freshly conquered area ,too!" All right I'll just have to go to plan "B". Wormon what's plan b. " said the emperor

"Become friends. " said Wormon

"That's not plan b you fool! " Said the emperor as he's thinking but then hit him "Wait that's it. of course if this other world has its version of those meddlesome newcomers and thier creatures than perhaps it has its villain as well. " said the emperor

(Back at the real world )

" I bet he's home crying "mommy those mean kids broke one of my spires. " Said Tk

" The fights not over yet. " said Kari

" Joe, will you come back and fight with us again? "Said Cody

"Sure. Maybe I'll find a Digi egg on my own someday." said Joe

" Or maybe if your digivice changes into just like ours and see you and Gomamon master digivolve with us. " said Max

"I was wondering if you, max and Joe like to my house. I think you like my grandpa Ash and I know he'd like you. " said Cody

"I love to come over cody " said Ash

"Me too. " said Max

"Sure. I love prune juice. " Said Joe

"Is it okay I come over too I just love to see your grandpa. " said Kari

" If Kari's going, I'm going too!"said Davis as Kari's going to say something till his head gets hit by a melon

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you keep always to do everything kari does. " Said Serena carring Davis and holding a melon as they laughed till they notice Ash was thinking about something

"Ash is something bothering. " said Dawn

"Oh, just thinking about if the digimon emperor sees us as a problem what if he'll have a chance to find allies of his own at our world. " said Ash

"That's a strong theory Ash" Said Yolei

"We may not know." said Hawkmon

(At Kanto region )

Near the viradian forest was a figure who has purple hair, now wears outdoor clothes who is now walking with a woman with red hair and a meowth that talks revealed to be the former team Rocket members Jessie ,James and meowth who are walking

"I can't believe everything we worked on is gone thanks to those twerps. " said Jessie

"I know but now look at us team Rocket is no more and we're starting a new life together. " said James as meowth sees something shining

"Hey guys I found something. " said meowth as he picks up the item and gives it to James it was a digivice just like Ash and Dawn's but there's something he doesn't like about its design

"What is this thing. " said James

"I don't know but just get rid of it. " said Jessie as James is going to throw it away till the digivice released some dark energy around James and meowth as Jessie notice something wrong to them they're not themselves as a flyer of Ash Ketchum appeared from his leg as James picks it up

"Ash ketchum, enjoy your legacy while it last. " Said James in sinister voice crumbles the flyer and used the pc to enter the digiworld

(In the digiworld )

At the forest was a girl about Max and Cody's age has yellow hair in the ponytail and holds a handbag was wondering where she's at

"Where am I? The last thing I remember I was with my brother clemont then there's a light and it came to me and I caught it then I was sucked in to the pc and I was here. " said the trainer as she looks at the item them she starts walking

 **That leads one digimaster to go. Where will the digimon emperor build his next control spire and what's that mysterious digivice find out on the next PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	6. Digi picnic

**Chapter 6**

 **Family picnic**

 **Hello everyone thanks for ten reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 6 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide and get ready to see who's the next digimaster now enjoy**

(Tk's Pov )

"Gomamon tried to save the gizamon but the digimon emperor turned them against him and was rescued by Ash's friend Max and ralts. Joe and the rest of us came to the digiworld to help out and destroy the newest of the control spires, then we realize that max has a digivice revealed to be one of the digimasters. It wasn't easy till we ran into the fridgimon, we sledded right past those slowpoke snowmen. However, we almost lost cody to the icy river and max saved him, him and Joe nursed cody back to health,but his cure didn't include being attacked by Ebidramon and shellmon. The master pokemon and armor digimon destroyed the control spire, max and ralts master digivolve to Gallmurai, him and ikkakumon save the day I hope the next control spire and the last digimaster is somewhere a little warmer."

" Attention passengers, east meets west airlines welcomes you to Tokyo. Again we apologies for the pilot stepping out for popcorn during the in flight movie " said the woman's voice as the passengers left out of the plane

"Will the owner of the gray 747 parked outside the window please report to the cockpit? Your lights are on. " said the man's voice as the passengers are going to the doors except for a teen who is looking at the window

"It's so bright out, and I'm wide awake. what time is it? " said the girl as she looks at the clock "8:54 in the morning! I'm still on new York time." said the girl who is revealed to be Mimi the member of the digidestined who has looked into her digivice

"I better change my watch. There. Now I'm caught up. Said Mimi as she's off to see old friends in Davis's room or you should say a mess as demiveemon appeared out of nowhere

" Davis,wake up. " Said Demiveemon as he sees Davis still asleep "Davis! Davis! " Said Demiveemon but still no answer "Davis! Davis!"said Demiveemon as he jumps on him as Davis wakes up

"Huh? "said Davis as he looks at Demiveemon

"Good morning. Sleep well?"said Demiveemon

"Yeah, until I heard all that screaming. The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep. " Said Davis

(Cody's apartment)

"I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears Max. " said Cody talking to max

"Don't worry cody he's around here somewhere. " Said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts

" Upamon, where are you? " said Cody as he's looking for upamon till max spots him

" Uh, cody. " said Max as Cody runs to him and sees upamon under the basket

"Upamon how many times do I have to tell you not to wander around the house. " said Cody as upamon runs to him and cody picks him up

"Yeah Cody's mom might think you're a rodent. " said Max

"Guess what? I think your mom is making us some candy. " Said upamon

"Candy? "Said Max as they look and see Cody's mom making sushi

"It's not candy. It's sushi, "said Cody

"Does it takes like candy. " said upamon

" Not really. It's seaweed and raw fish. " said Cody

" Yucky. " said upamon

" Gross. " said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts agreed with Max and upamon

" That's my expression too guys. " said Max

(Kari's apartment )

"I've made a bed for you, gatomon." said Kari

"You think I'm getting in there? Think again. " said Gatomon

"Oh, come on. Be a sport. " said Kari as she puts gatomon in her backpack as Dawn's All ready along with piplup hiding in her backpack

"I believe gatomon will be angry when she gets out. " said Dawn

" Yeah you're right on that. " said Kari as they laugh together

(Tk's apartment )

" We're leaving now. We'll be back later. "said Tk as him and Ash are out the door

"You forgot anything Tk " said Ash

"That's right, patamon " said Tk as he went inside to get his Backpack which patamon is inside

"Can we hurry up? Your gym socks from yesterday are in here. " said patamon

" Sorry I forgot. " said Tk

" Now let's go and meet the others. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu hiding in Ash's backpack

(Yolei's apartment )

"Okay, mom, we're packed besides the usual I'm also taking potato salad, macaroni salad , tuna salad, chicken salad, fruit salad, and 3 bean salad. " said Yolei as her and serena are ready to go

"Actually, it's only 2 bean salad today. I was out of the third bean. That's an awful lot of food for two girls for lunch. " said Yolei's mother

"I told you I'm having a picnic with the computer club today." said Yolei

"So she offered to bring salad for everyone. " said Serena

"And who's paying for it?" Said Yolei's mother

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that. Talk to you later. "said Yolei as she's running

" yolei wait! "Said Yolei's mother

" I'll have to go and that's a nice store you got. " said Serena as she's catching up to yolei

"What a nice young lady. " said Yolei's mother

"Yolei, hurry, open up!" Said poromon

" What's a matter poromon? "Said Yolei

"Sitting on this coleslaw is getting a little messy and what's in here that has such a foul smell. " Said poromon

"Deviled eggs." said Yolei

"P.u! " Said Serena and poromon

"Serena and poromon's right I can smell them from over here. " said Tk as him, Ash and cody are standing on the block as the others are at the school

"Are the others supposed to be here? "Said Davis

"Yeah they're late. " said Kari

"Here they come now." said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

" What took you guys so long." said Davis

"I stopped at a drinking fountain to give poromon a bath. It's a long story." said Yolei

"Never mind let's go." Said Davis as they're heading inside first they look to see its clear "all clear " said Davis as he told them to crouch "keep crouching

"Listen I know it's Saturday, we're not supposed to be at school but nobody is within miles of this place I refuse to crouch " said Davis

"I don't think it's really necessary for me to crouch." said Cody

"You said it cody " said Max

"I got us here am i the best or what?" Davis

"You're such a idiot. " said Serena as Davis was sign of defeat by serena

"Let's go. Hey, I wonder if the digital world is open on staurdays. " said Davis but as he open the computer room door they see Ash and Dawn were in the computer room

"Wait how did you two got here so fast? " said Davis

"Wow how did you two got here before us? " said Kari

" We use the back door" Said Dawn

"That fast?." said Tk

" Yeah we used stealth moves of ninjetsu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"When did you two learn martial arts of the ninja guys ?"said Kari

"Our four friends of ours and thier mentor taught us. " said Ash

" So yolei is the Digi gate open. " said Dawn

"All right! I got us in am i the best or what?" said Yolei as they heard someone in the door it was Mimi

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here? " Said Mimi

"Whoa! "Said both

" Mimi!"said Tk, Kari, patamon and gatomon

"Um, Tk, Kari? "Said Mimi

" Yeap. " said Kari

" Ash, Dawn, serena, max, Davis, yolei, cody want you to meet someone. This is our friend Mimi she's one of the digidestined who move to America. " said Tk

"I'm Mimi I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of new York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blond beauty who knows she's beautiful. "said Mimi

"Hi Mimi Sora told us all about you." said Yolei

" And she told me about you guys and including your four with those creatures called pokemon. " said Mimi

"Hello, my name is Davis, but you just call me Davis. "Said Davis

"Yeah she definitely told me about you." said Mimi

" Hi Mimi I'm Ash and this is my friend pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah Sora told me about you and I'm gotta say me and her found you and pikachu brave and cute. " said Mimi as she winked at him

" Thanks. " Said Ash as he blushed which got Davis steamed

"I'm Dawn Mimi and this is piplup " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"Nice to meet you Dawn, and I like your outfit and piplup's is so adorable. " said Mimi

" Thanks Mimi your fashion is awesome too. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"I'm serena and this is sylveon " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

" it's nice to meet you too. " said Mimi

" I'm max and this is ralts " said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts

"Oh I love this pokemon I think I want to see your guys world and patamon, gatomon how's it going. " said Mimi

"Other than being stuffed in the knapsack like a wet towel fine. " said Gatomon

"It's good to see you when did you came back? "Said patamon

" This morning I was passing by the school and just had to take a look like old I just notice the gate was opened " said Mimi

"We did. We had to sneak in since the school was closed. " said Davis

"Yeah we decided to go on a picnic in the digital world. " said Serena

" Digital world. " said Mimi

" Maybe Mimi can come with us. " said Yolei

" I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it would be okay? "Said Mimi

"Of course. " Said Yolei

"Yolei we didn't bring enough sodas for an extra person." said Davis

"Uh no. " Said Yolei

"It's okay. She can have my soda. " Said cody

" That's a good choice cody " said Max

" She can have mine too. " said Tk

" Mine too! " said kari

" That's true friendship here. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah. " Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"Perfecto! Now let's go. " Said Yolei

"That's great now none of us have nothing to drink. " Said Davis

"Quit being a prune. " said Serena

"Digiport open!"Said Yolei as the gate open and they're all sucked in to the digital world

"Hey, good news guys take a look around. I don't see a control spire anywhere. " said Davis

"That's a good news. " said Max

"How cool I'm back the digital world hasn't changed ." said Mimi as she looks at the flower "I wonder if I'll see palmon again. " Thought Mimi as they're walking

"Digimon emperor?"said Mimi

"He build these control spires, takes over the digital world, ya da, yada yada." said Davis

"So if there's no control spires, are we safe. " Said Mimi

"Yeah. That's why we picked this spot. For a picnic. " said Yolei

"True where there's no control spires. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's true " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"Yeah I sure wish he disappeared " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

" Me too serena. " said Max

" Ralts. " said ralts

"We never would've thought of a picnic in the old days because we'd be worried about giant sized digital ants. " Said Mimi

"It's great that misty wasn't here. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Who's misty? . " said Kari

" A friend of ours at Kanto. " said Dawn

"Sure wish we get to meet her. " said Tk

"So far every time we've come here to destroy a couple of control spires. But since it's Saturday we thought we'd have some fun." said Yolei

"We should pick out a spot to lay out the blanket and dish out the food. " Said cody

"I agreed with you cody " said Max

" Sounds great. " said Tk

" No, it doesn't it's way too early for keep walking " said Davis so Dawn and kari decide to have fun

"We are a little hungry." said Kari as Davis stopped

"Huh? Oh. I'm starved. Let's eat. " Said Davis

" Why didn't I think of that?"Said Tk but him, kari and Dawn notice Ash was looking at Davis with a evil saying "Oh darkrai no he didn't " as they walked to him

"What is it Ash? " said Tk

"Nothing guys let's set up the blanket. " said Ash as he's helping the others as Kari and Dawn walked to Tk

" Was Ash jealous Tk " said Kari

"Looks like it I've never seen Ash like that for the first time " said Tk

"I've have a feeling that we did it too much to upset him " said Dawn

"Yeah we should cheer him up. " said Kari as Tk and Dawn agreed with her as they're sitting at the picnic

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some. " said Yolei as she's offering Mimi some food

"Is that what I think it is a chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid." said Mimi as Yolei looks at Hawkmon

" What will you have. " said Yolei

"I'll have whatever armordillomon is having. " Said Hawkmon

"He's eating sushi. " said Yolei

"Excellent I'll have on sushi please. " Said Hawkmon

"Coming right up. " Said Armordillomon as he throws him the sushi but went rolling

"Come back sushi. " said Hawkmon

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California roll." said Yolei

"Yes but it's rolling to California. " said Hawkmon as Mimi was watching in the concern look

"I have a bad feeling about this I don't like that they're going off into the woods alone. " Thought Mimi as she decide to follow them

"hHey, yolei! Hawkmon!" Said Mimi until she heard noises from the bush she thought it was yolei and Hawkmon but it was the yellow hair girl along with a purple monkey with a tail hand

"Hey there are you lost. " Said Mimi as the girl looked at her

" Yeah I am some crazy thing happened when me and aipom were with my brother clemont in Kanto till something came out of the pc and there's a light appeared and sucked me in here. " said the girl as Mimi heard that story before from Sora and knew what she mean

"You don't happen to know Ash and Dawn right. " said Mimi as the girl heard those names

"Ash and dawn are here too they're my friends. " said the girl as she's happy that Ash and Dawn are here "Thanks my name is Bonnie and this is my pokemon Aipom. " said Bonnie as Aipom came and shook mimi's hand with its tail

"Nice to meet you Bonnie I'm Mimi and you haven't seen my friends yolei and Hawkmon by a chance. " said Mimi as bonnie shook her head means she didn't but she said she'll help because any friend of Ash and Dawn's is a friend of hers now as they're calling them

"Come back. " Said Mimi as she stepped into the trap door and fell as bonnie grabbed her legs

"Hang on Mimi we got ya. Now pull aipom. " said Bonnie

" Ai. " said Aipom as they tried to pull but end up falling with her as they landed on the ground

" Wake up. Mimi, wake up." said Yolei

"I hope she and her friend is alright. " said Hawkmon

"Mimi, wake up. " said Yolei as Mimi and Bonnie woke up

"Are you two okay. " said Yolei

" The last I remember we fell " said Mimi as she looks at bonnie

"Are you okay Bonnie " said Mimi

" Yeah did someone got the number of the ground that we fell " said Bonnie

"We all did look at that." said Yolei as they see the control spire

"What is it? "Said Mimi

" It's one of the control spires " said Yolei

" That means the digimon emperor control this area. " said Hawkmon

"Just great since when did Ash and Dawn face a new enemy in this world. " said Bonnie as Yolei heard that Bonnie knows Ash and Dawn she's going to ask her something till they heard a noise as they look at the trees and sees other digimon that Mimi knew who they are

"Relax they're just geckomon and otamamon. " Said Mimi

"How did you know about that Mimi? "Said Yolei

"They're my friends. " said Mimi

"They don't look to friendly by wearing those dark rings. " said Hawkmon

"Get her. " Said both as they're aftering them as they're running then Mimi and yolei notice Bonnie wasn't moving "Bonnie run. " said Yolei as bonnie bringsout her pokeball and called Aipom to the field as she's ready to call an other pokemon to help aipom out "Go dedenne! "Said Bonnie as she threw her pokeball as a gerbal pokemon appeared named dedenne

"Dede " said Dedenne as Yolei looks at him

"It's so cute " said Yolei and Mimi as they see Bonnie in action

"Aipom use swift and dedenne use thunderbolt! " said Bonnie

" Ai pom!"said Aipom as he fires swift at the geckomon and otamamon

"Dede nneee!" As dedenne used thunderbolt at them as the geckomon and are unconscious for a while as they made they're escape as they're continue to run till "poison ivy! " As the vines grabbed both yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Bonnie, Aipom and Dedenne into the bush

"I thought you needed a vine. " said Palmon Mimi's friend as Mimi was crying that she can see her again

"Oh,palmon. " said Mimi then palmon was crying too

"Oh, Mimi " said Palmon as those two hugged

" Oh. I'm so happy to see you "said Mimi

"I'm happy too. " said Palmon

"Oh, I've never been this happy in my whole life. " said Mimi

"I've never known happiness was until today." said Palmon

" Please stop it if you get any happier, I'll start to cry. " said Hawkmon

"They're just happy to see each other again. " said Bonnie

"Dede " said Dedenne who is now in Bonnie's handbag as Yolei looks at her

"Sorry I forgot to ask your name I'm yolei. " said Yolei

"Nice to meet you yolei I'm Bonnie and this is Aipom and Dedenne. " Said Bonnie

"Ai. " said Aipom

"Dede" said Dedenne

" are they pokemon just like Ash and Dawn's. " Said Yolei as Bonnie

"Yes and Ash, Dawn are my friends. " said Bonnie as Yolei told Bonnie that she's friends with them too and she explains to her that she's in the digiworld with digimon and told her that Ash, Dawn, serena and max received digivices different than hers and mimi's as Bonnie looks at them then remembers the item she has

"You mean like this. " said Bonnie as she shows them that she has a digivice just like Ash, Dawn, serena and Max but the color was silver

"That means you're the digimaster just like Ash, Dawn, serena and max. " said Yolei

"Well that's enough of storytelling, we've got trouble. This area is called the night forest and the digimon emperor's taken control of all the geckomon and otamamon. " Said Mimi

"I know we must destroy the control spire. No problem I've been living in New York. " Said Mimi

"We can't destroy the control spire alone. " said Yolei

" You'd better contact the others and let them know where we are? " said Hawkmon

"Right. " said Yolei as she used her digivice to contact the others but they have a hard time finding them at the top didn't know they're at the night forest

"Hawkmon,yolei, where are you? " said Davis

"Hawkmon, yolei, where are you? " said both as they heard Max's digivice beeps

"Huh? I've got the signal guys but I don't know where. " Said Max

"This place has some echos max. " said Davis

"Oh boy. " said Kari

"Idiot . " said Ash

"We should follow Max's digivice . " said Dawn

" I agreed with you. " Said Tk

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" I'm trying to get through to Davis, but so far no luck. " Said Yolei as Davis is looking at his Digivice

"I think it's from yolei but the signals getting weak " said Davis

"She must be nearby but in what direction. " said Tk

"The digimon emperor must be blocking the signal. " said Cody

"Cody's right but where? " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

(The Digimon emperor'sheadquarters )

"What a wonderful way to spend a relaxing weekend getting rid of unwanted weeds in my garden. Wormon " said the emperor

"Yes master. " Said Wormon

"Who's the digimon du jour?"said the emperor

"The roachmon bros. " said Wormon

"Excellent. summon them immediately. They're staying at the roachmon motel. " said the emperor as he laughs

"There's no answer. " said Yolei

"That means we're on our own. " said Bonnie as they heard a noise

"We don't think so little lady. We hope we're not bugging you." said the roachmon bros

"Aah roaches! "Said Both

"It's the roachmon brothers!"said Hawkmon and palmon

" who? "Said Bonnie

"I'm roachmon. " Said roachmon

"And I'm his twin brother roachmon! " Said roachmon

"I use my garbage dump attack to trash my enemies. " Said roachmon

"And I use yard sale bomb to wipe out my enemies and clean out my garage. " said roachmon as they looked at them

"That's all. I thought you said there was a bunch of kids. " said roachmon looking at his twin

"So sue me. I heard wrong. " said roachmon

"Is it really that hard to write down the message? "Said roachmon

"Maybe next time you take a call. " Said roachmon

"Excuse me, but do you always argue? "Said Yolei

"The roachmon brothers don't argue. Now stay out of this." said both

"Sorry go ahead. " said Bonnie

"I think I should use my garbage dump attack to flush them out. " said roachmon

"That's rubbish I'll just use my yard sale bomb at them." said roachmon

"Better yet, how about neither. " Said Mimi

"The roachmon brothers are not going to tell you again. Stay out of this. " said both

" Let's just get out of here those argue brothers can't decide. " said Bonnie but she wish she shouldn't say that to them

"I've got an idea, roachmon. Let's use both attacks. " Said roachmon

"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said. " Said roachmon

"Garbage dump! "Said both as they fire garbage at them and was buried in the pile as Mimi came out but not happy so was Bonnie

"That's it! This is a designer blouse! " said Mimi

(Both laugh)

" That's it! no more Mrs. Nice girl Aipom focus punch and Dedenne use thunderbolt! " said Bonnie

"Ai pom! " said Aipom as his hand glows and punches roachmon

"Dede nneee! " As dedenne used thunderbolt at them

"You made us mad missy now you're gonna get it. " said both

"Now what." said Yolei as items were falling from the sky as they decided to run

"Yard Sale bombs! "Said both as they're still running as Mimi looks at palmon

"Palmon digivolve " said mimi

"I can't until the control spire is destroyed. " said Palmon

"Then let's destroy it Mimi " said Bonnie as Mimi heard what Bonnie said then asked her something

"You're willing to destroy the control spire Bonnie " said Mimi

"That's right Mimi the digiworld chose me for a reason to help you four out if Ash,Dawn, serena and max received digivices to save the digimon and their home then so I'm I. " Said Bonnie

" Then let's do this " said Mimi as she sees Bonnie's digivice is glowing along with Aipom

"They were 10 feet away and you missed them. " said roachmon

" I missed them you missed them. " said roachmon

" Boy, for brothers . they sure don't get along. " said Yolei as she's thinking about something "I'd be best friends with my sister if she's someone like Mimi " thought yolei as she's daydream about her and Mimi are sisters

"Yolei, I don't mean to interupt your daydream, but this is a rather precarious situation. Do you think it's time. " said Hawkmon

"Right Digi armor energize! " said Yolei

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love. " said Halsemon

(Bonnie's master digivolve )

"Digimon "

"Bonnie master digivolve to! " said Bonnie as her and Aipom were fused in the sphere as she was formed into a humanoid Aipom

" Digimondigital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve " as the sphere breaks into pieces and the female humanoid Aipom appeared in western clothes, purple trench coat,western hat and three pistols for her hands to hold

"LawAipom! "Said LawAipom as Yolei, Halsemon, Mimi and palmon saw her

"Whoa, she master digivolve. " Said Yolei

"Who's she? " Said Mimi

(Digi analysis )

"She's LawAipom a master digivolve form of Bonnie and Aipom together her heart is the law of courage her peacemaker attack will take down her enemies and I like her hat. " said Palmon

"Yolei, Halsemon let's do teamwork and take down that ugly tower. " said LawAipom as Halsemon nodded

"Yolei climb on my back. " said Halsemon as Yolei climbs on as the two went in speed

"Alright let's go! " said Yolei

" Wow. That armor digivolve and master digivolve with a pokemon is so fashionable. " Said Mimi as she she's them going fight the roachmon brothers

"Take this yard sale bomb! "Said both as the items were going to smash yolei and Halsemon till LawAipom used her pistols and fire at the objects in top speed

"We're interested in your junk. " Said LawAipom

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he used tempest wing at the roachmon brothers

"I feel like someone set off a bug bomb. " Said roachmon

"Never mind. There's two of us, and against two of them. " said roachmon

"Roachmon fly swatter! "Said both as thier legs are up and going to strike LawAipom and Halsemon as they dodge

"Here they come again. " said Halsemon

"Roachmon exterminate! "Said both as they missed again as Mimi looks at the control spire

"That's it. I got a idea " said Mimi

" What? " said Yolei

"Those roachmon don't seem to be too smart. You can use them to destroy the tower. " Said Mimi

"All right! Perfecto! "Said Yolei

"I like that idea Mimi let's go exterminate that control spire " said LawAipom as they're heading to the control

"Come on, palmon let's get ready. " Said Mimi as the roachmon are heading their direction

"Here they come . you know what to do " said Yolei

" Roachmon exterminate! " Said both as they're using their attack at Halsemon as Mimi, palmon and LawAipom are at the searchlight

"Since these guys aren't to bright." said Mimi as she points the searchlight at the roachmon brothers and blind them as they crashed into the control spire

" Now! "Said Palmon

" Now!"said Mimi as palmon is ready to digivolve

"Palmon digivolve to togemon! "Said togemon

"Needle spray! "Said Togemon as she fires needle spray at the control spire

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon as he used tempest wing at the control spire

"Now LawAipom it's your turn. " Said Mimi

"Now to blast that tower Peacemaker! " Said LawAipom as she fires her pistols in full blast as the control spire was destroyed as the digimon emperor sees his control spire was destroyed

"My spire!Aah! They destroyed another one of my control spires! Talk about a wasted weekend. I'm going home lock up when you're done. " said the emperor as he's going back to the real world

"About time. Now I can watch my Saturday cartoons. " Said Wormon as Davis looks at his Digivice

"Hey, look. It's Yolei's signal. It's coming clear." said Davis

" That's a good sign. " Said cody as Ash and Dawn, serena and Max's digivices are beeping

"What is it guys. " said Tk

"There's the last digimaster here. " said Ash

" And the last digimaster is with yolei and Mimi " said Dawn

" They must've destroy the contol spire in that area with his or her help. " said Serena

" All right way ago yolei. " said Davis as the dark rings are removed by the roachmon brothers

"Now they'll be friendly. " Said Yolei

"Last thing I remember we were at the motel. " Said roachmon

" Yeah we were at the pool you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow." said roachmon

"Will you put those chocolates on the pillow. " Said roachmon

"I brought them from home. " Said roachmon

"From home? Those were my chocolates in the freezer." said roachmon

" Oh yeah? Well, it's my freezer. " Said roachmon

"It's my house. " said roachmon

"I'm paying the rent! "Said roachmon as they're fighting when yolei, Mimi and Bonnie are watching

"That goes to show you there are some families where they're better off having only one child. " said Yolei

"You're right yolei in some cases. They shouldn't have kids at all. " said Mimi

"I think it's time to leave those two alone. " said Bonnie

"Ai. " said Aipom

"Dede " said Dedenne

"Here comes Davis and the others. " said Mimi

"Yolei, Hawkmon were over here. " said Davis as they see the geckomon and otamamon are back to normal and you can say they missed Mimi so much but as Ash, Dawn and serena reconized Bonnie

"It's Bonnie !"said Ash, Dawn and serena

"Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" Sylve. " Said Sylveon

"Ash, Dawn,serena , pikachu, piplup and sylveon it's great to see you again. " said Bonnie

"Mimi I will protect this area now." said togemon

" I've always counted on you." said Mimi

"Who's that? " Said Davis

"That's mimi's digimon togemon " said Yolei

"Togemon call us if you need us. " Said Ash

"Goodbye togemon! " Said both

"Don't make me cry. and Bonnie let's hope you can kick that emperor's butt as LawAipom you look good in that hat. " said togemon

"I sure will togemon. " said Bonnie as they're confused as Bonnie notice it then shows them her digivice

"Wow she's a digimaster like Ash, Dawn,serena and max. " Said Kari as Bonnie introduced herself to the digidestined and they became friends with her already as they came back to the real world as they're saying goodbye to Mimi

"Goodbye, everyone thanks for a great picnic and Bonnie hope I see you again. " said Mimi

"Yeah and Mimi I hope you come visit me in our world. " Said Bonnie

"Why's that? " Said Mimi

"Because I like you to be my sister in law for my brother clemont. " said Bonnie as Mimi hears it then smile

"Of course I will besides you'll make a good sister in law too. " said Mimi as they shared thier goodbye as Mimi left as bonnie sees max and cody

" Hi Bonnie we didn't met my name is Max Ash's friend from the hoenn. " Said Max

"My name is Cody " said Cody

" Nice to meet you two it's great to talk to someone my age. " said Bonnie

"So Bonnie where would you stay at? "Said Tk

"I can help her find the place to stay. " said Max as Cody looks at him

"Hey I was talking to her. " said Cody

"No she's talking to me. " said Max as those two are arguing as they're fighting with thier friends watching as Ash grabs max and tk grabs cody

"Whoa easy max there's no fighting for you two. " said Ash

" That's right you two were good friends. " said Tk

"I already made my decision guys. " said Bonnie

"You did. " Said Kari

"I'm staying with yolei. " Said Bonnie

"That's great Bonnie " said Yolei

 **Will Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, serena, sylveon, max ,ralts and the digidestind be able to stop the digimon emperor from expanding his empire find out on the next PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Review**


	7. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 7**

 **Guardian Angel and legends of the master digivice**

 **Hello everyone thanks for eleven reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 7 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide and get ready to see what are the digivices Ash,Dawn, Serena, max and bonnie received now enjoy**

(Yolei's pov )

"Mimi was visiting from America. She's more glamorous. We all decided to spend Saturday picnicking in the digital world. Some of us got separated and fell into a new area that was controlled by a control spire. Thats why the gekkomon didn't remember Mimi. Palmon remembered her and saved us from them And we just met Ash's friend Bonnie who was from the Kalos region revealed to be one of the digimasters but we weren't happy to see the roachmon brothers. But Bonnie and Aipom master digivolve to LawAipom she's great with the cowgirl hat. We made them destroy the control spire for us. I wish Mimi were staying. I feel like we're sisters but I still had Bonnie with me like little sister."

"Rosetta stone! " said nefertimon As she fires her Rosetta stone at the control spire with the others cheering "Yeah! " said the digidestined at the real world izzy is watching the map to see the contol spire be destroyed "all right! That's 12 more control spires destroyed! " Said izzy turns that every control spire were got destroyed by the spots of the digital "peacemaker! " Said LawAipom as she fires her pistols at the control spire "psychic strike! " Said Gallmurai as he lifts his katana as it strikes the control spire as Yolei and Sora were watching "Yeah! " Said Sora

" According to the map Greymon and Sylvknight are finished in this area. And is moving on to the next. " Said Izzy as Greymon and Sylvknight are heading for the next control spire "Garurumon is doing the same thing!" As Garurumon is taking the next round "there's still one more control spire to destroy today. " Said Izzy looking at Tai,Matt,Tk, Kari, Davis, yolei and cody turns out Ash,Dawn, Serena, max and Bonnie are still in the digital world busy wrecking the control spires "Maybe Greymon can destroy that one too." said Matt

"I don't think he can he's too far from that area. " Said Tai

" Tai's right. " said Izzy

"In that case, we'll do it ourselves." said Davis but he's wrong on that when him,yolei, cody, Tk and kari were in the area where the control spire is built but was secured by machine digimon "intruder! Intruder! I am Guardromon. Who ever tries to enter the premises shall become victims of my grenade destroyer attack. " said Guardromon as Digmon ready for attack "Gold rush! " said Digmon as he fires gold rush but has no effect on them "Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he hits them with star shower then they changed normal "Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he fires at them and we're normal but more keep on coming

" Intruder! Intruder! " said the Guardromon as more keep coming "there must 100 of them! "Said Davis as Yolei looks at him

" You counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks! " Said Yolei

"Now is a good time to go back to our world we can come up with a new plan. " Said Tk

"Tk's right we can talk to izzy. And meet with Ash,Dawn, serena, max and bonnie with thier pokemon. " Said Kari as the Guardromon are coming to them

" Are you guys out of your mind? Quit now? I've never been a quitter. " said Davis

"I agree. Davis, let's regroup." said Flamedramon as him and Digmon change back to veemon and armordillomon as they're running as Yolei sees the TV "Digiport open! " Said Yolei as her and Hawkmon are sucked in then cody and armordillomon are running to it and was sucked in then Davis and veemon were sucked in now Tk, patamon, kari and Gatomon are next till the Guardromon shown up " Grenade destroyer! "As he fires the grenade destroyer as Tk and patamon are sucked in "Wait for me! "Said kari as the TV was destroyed

( In the computer room )

" Ahh!"said both as they're landed into the pile

"Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're going to keep doing this? Said Yolei

"The TV was blown up as we came through, so we can't go back. " said patamon as Davis notice ones missing

"Where did kari go. " Said Davis then hits cody

"She's trapped in the digital world! "Said cody as he looks at the Digi gate meanwhile in the digital world with kari and Gatomon " I'll send the others a message saying we're okay. I don't think this has spell check. " Said Kari as she sends the message to the others

"Kari, if we find ourselves in any kind of jam,I can always armor digivolve. " Said Gatomon

" Well, let's that for special occasion. And I send Ash, Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie the message so they'll know where we are. " Said Kari at the other side of the digital world Ash, Dawn, Serena, max and Bonnie have took down 5 control spires.

"That's the last one in this area."said Max

"Yeah i cant wait to get back im exhausted." Said serena as Dawn hears her D-terminal was on as she reads it she found out it was from kari said she's trapped in the dome factory

"Guys Kari's trapped in dome factory."said Dawn as they were shocked of hearing that as Ash looks at the others

"You guys go back me and Dawn will head to dome factory." said Ash as they nodded as the three are at the tv and were send back

"Ready Dawn."said Ash

"Ready."said Dawn as they used thier flying type pokemon to fly there back to the real world

"The gate is closed we can't get to her. " said Yolei

"Tk wasn't kari with you when you went into the gate from the digital world? "Said Davis

"Hm mmm. " said Tk

"Then it's your fault why didn't you let her go first? " said Davis

"It was no one's fault it just happen. " said Cody

"How would you know you're only a little kid. " said Davis

"I still know when someone's being a jerk."said Cody

"Oh, I guess that's me."said Davis till they see Serena, Max, Bonnie and thier pokemon are back

"Serena, Max, Bonnie you three are back and where's Ash and Dawn? "Said Yolei

"Don't worry yolei they're on thier way to the dome factory and one thing Davis don't blame Tk for what happened to Kari and Cody's right about you being a jerk " said Max

" Yeah you're right about that and I think it's all our fault. " said Davis

"That's what I mean, there's no one to blame." said Cody

"Huh? Hey guys it's from Ash and Dawn they said 'Kari's fine and meets us outside of the dome factory'."said Yolei read thier email

"Yolei, I've got an idea if I can find an area close to the one she's in, then I can reach her and meet Ash and Dawn here. " said Tk as he founds the spot

"got it! I'll be back soon. " Said Tk as he used his Digivice

"I'm going too! " said patamon as they're in the digital world

"What should we do?"said Yolei

" If he thinks I'm going to stand by and let him and his best friend to be heroes they can forget it! " Shouted Davis as him and demiveemon are sucked in the digiworld

"Max and cody are right he is a jerk. " said Serena

"What? then I'm going. " said Yolei

"Yolei, wait a minute it's almost dinnertime. Thier families are going to wonder where they are . We have to tell Tai and the others. I think that's the best thing you and I can do to help Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk and Davis right now. " Said cody

"Cody, I know you're just a kid, but sometimes you have the wisdom of an old man of 20." said Yolei

"But wait! You can't let digimon just go out in public. " Said Max as they're chasing poromon and upamon as Tk and Davis met Ash and Dawn at the spot which Davis became sarcastic

"This was a great idea, crossing the desert without any water." said Davis

"Well I didn't ask for your help. " said Tk as Ash and Dawn were getting annoyed by Davis when they're walking through the desert "if I hear him one more tome Ash I'll punch him in the face " Whispered Dawn

"What can be worse Dawn " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said Piplup

" There's a city!"said Davis as they see the dome factory

"Looks like one of those things you shake and it's snowing. " said Tk

"Yeah it's like snow globe does it. " Said Ash

"I'll get kari wait here. " Said Davis

"No, I'll get kari you wait here. " said Tk which got Ash more steamed right now

"DAVIS ENOUGH YOU 'RE ACTING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD!"said Ash as Davis were silent by him as Ash calmed down "Now let's go get kari and enough fighting for once. " said Ash as him and Dawn are heading to the city as Davis speaks

"Note to self Veemon don't get to Ash's bad side." said Davis

"He's right you know." said Veemon as Davis sees Tk walks to Ash

"Thanks Ash for stopping that fight " said Tk

" Hey that's what friends are for Teek. " said Ash as they're walking

"I hope kari won't ran into trouble Ash " said Dawn but she's right

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! " said the Guardromon as they spot Kari and nefertimon flying pass them as one is ready to fire "Rosetta stone! " as she used her Rosetta stone at the grenade destroyer then smoke appeared as nefertimon went passed them

"Kari, there aren't any tvs left in this area. " Said nefertimon

" We'll have to go to another area to find one." said Kari

"But we don't even know which direction to travel. " Said nefertimon As the digimon emperor was watching them

"Ha ha ha!"said the Digimon emperor

"It's almost dinnertime. Shouldn't you be going home soon, Ken? "Said Wormon as the emperor looks at him

"Never call me anything but master! " as Wormon is wimpering as Ken pushes the button "since she's all alone. She deserves someone special." said Ken

" Oh, no, you can't anyone but him. " Said Wormon but wasn't till he caught something on the screen as blur came fast as Kari and nefertimon saw it

"What's that? " Said Kari as the blur faded and saw it was a female humanoid orange dragon with a metal head with long red hair and has wings, and reveals to have gold armor on her

"I don't know but she's on our side. " said nefertimon As the Guardromon spots the newcomer

"Intruder! Intruder! " said Guardromon as they fire grenade destroyer at the newcomer but dodge in full speed "Wow she's fast!"said Kari as they see her clawed hand has fire appeared in strong aura

"Charizard pulse! "Said the newcomer as she fires the flames as a shape of charizard appeared and hits them then we're back to normal as she looks at kari and nefertimon

"Come with me your two friends including Ash and Dawn are coming for you. " said the newcomer as Kari was shocked that she knows Ash,Dawn, Tk and Davis "Wait how did you know Ash and Dawn " said Kari as the newcomer looks at her

" We'll talk somewhere safe for now let's get you two to safety first. " said the newcomer as Kari and nefertimon agreed with her as they're escaping till the emperor was furious

"Arrr who is that newcomer? "Said Ken

"We don't know master but it seems this one is a hybrid just like the others with those creatures called pokemon. " said Wormon

"You find them and they must not escape. " said the emperor back to the real world

"Hello, can't I speak to Tai, please? No I'm not selling anything. " Said cody on the phone as Yolei is in her parents store

"Yolei, with all the snacks and drinks you take, it's a wonder this store shows any profit at all. " Said Yolei's father

"Put it on my tab, daddy. " Said Yolei

" So that's where kari is now, Tai. " Said cody

"Okay, cody thanks for letting me know. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."said Tai as he hangs up the phone

"Kari's at a friend's house with Dawn doing a science project on gravity, and they need to see how long I can stand on my head. " said Tai telling his mother as he's going outside and sees Matt

"Tai, I heard. So are you going to go?"said Matt

"In a few minutes, but first I have to stop by Davis' apartment . I have to tell his family that he's going to be a little late tonight. " said Tai

"I can take care of it. You go on and get to kari. " Said Matt

"Right, thanks, Matt. " Said Tai as he's running to meet with the others

" So yolei is the Digi gate open. " said Dawn

"All right! I got us in am i the best or what?" said Yolei as they heard someone in the door it was Mimi

"I also forgot I left Mimi on hold when she called from new York! Her phone bill!"said Matt as he's running in

"I told my mom we were working on a rescue project., she said she's glad we're helping stray cats. " Said cody

"Good thinking Cody " said Max

"Ralts. " said ralts

"My was just glad that I left without filling up another bag. " said Yolei

"Let's go meet up with the others. " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

"Yeah we got kari to save. " Said Bonnie

"Pom. " said Aipom

" Dede " said Dedenne back with kari, nefertimon and the newcomer who had lost those Guardromon as they landed safely as Kari hops off nefertimon and walks to the newcomer

"Hey thanks for your help. " said Kari

"That's what I do help others kari. " said the newcomer as Kari was shocked that she knows her name

"How did you know about me? " Said Kari

"You were friends with Ash and Dawn they're my friends too. " said the newcomer as Kari ask her one question

"Are you from thier world. " Said Kari

"As the matter fact I am I lived in the sinnoh region with my mother and me and Dawn were childhood friends in sinnoh and Ash, Dawn, Brock and I travel together and I succeeded my goal as a pokemon champion of sinnoh and of course saving the world from the darkness. " said the newcomer as Kari was amazed of her story

"Did you come here with a digivice just like Ash, Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie had. " Said Kari which got the newcomer realize the device she found

"That could explain the light that appeared and this device was on my hand and send me and turtwig here when I have used my other pokemon to fly us to safety." said the newcomer as she shows her the digivice but looks more diamond colored as Kari found out she's a digimaster which got her confused

"But how Ash and Dawn said there's only five digimasters but how can there be six. " Said Kari as she sees the newcomer looks at her

"It's okay you'll find the answer. " Said the newcomer as they see the Guardromon found them

"Intruder! Intruder! " said Guardromon as it's time for them to go

"Man they never give up! " Said nefertimon

" I was the same way when team Rocket trying to catch our pokemon. " said the newcomer at the outside of the dome factory Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk and Davis sees there's one guard standing

"There's just one guard at the door . we're going to have to take him , he'll call for reinforcements. " said Tk

"Not a problem veemon and I can handle that metal head. Veemon are you ready. " Said Davis

"Yeah . Let's do it! "Said Veemon

"Wait! We should let patamon take out the guard because the control spire is inside the dome factory " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" That's right Ash maybe patamon can digivolve. " Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

" They're right Tk there aren't any control spires in this area." Said patamon

"Well, just the one inside the I agreed with Ash and Dawn's plan. " Said Tk as he brings out his Digivice " then go for it! " said Tk

"All right! "said patamon

" Digimon, Digimon"

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions "

" Digivolve into champion!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon! " said Angemon as the light clears as they see Angemon for the first time

"Angemon, I haven't seen you in a while."sa Tk as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Davis and veemon saw him

"Wow I didn't know patamon can digivolve to a angel. " said Dawn

"Pip. " said piplup

"Whoa! Now that's awesome! "Said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"An-An-Angemon? "Said Davis with a stupid look

"Hi there big guy." said Veemon as they watched Angemon charging for the Guardromon as he spots him

"Intruder! " said Guardromon

"Angel rod!"said Angemon as he throws his staff at him and shuts down "I nailed him " said Angemon as Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk and Davis are running to the gate as soon it opens as he changes back into patamon

"You know, those control spires really ruin my day. " Said patamon

"You did great patamon. " Said Tk

"So that's what Patamon digivolve to. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" If it wasn't for those control spires he could've helped us out. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"So besides armor digivolve patamon can digivolve to Angemon? "Said Davis

"What about Gatomon? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's true " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"Well, she can digivolve to Angewomon. " Said Tk

"Awesome! " Said both Ash and Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"Angemon and Angewomon? "Said Davis

"That's right we make a great team. hey maybe you and Dawn can reach the next level as Voltachu and Alantispoleon. " Said Patamon as Ash and Dawn thinked about it

"You think it'll happen Ash." said Dawn

" It might happen Dawn besides if patamon and gatomon can do it so will us. " said Ash

"One question is there a angebabymon too. " said Davis

"He just ask the weirdest question " said patamon as they laughed

"Veemon. " Said Davis

"Huh?"said Veemon

"Please tell me if you can digivolve into Ange something, too." said Davis as he shakes him and veemon said nothing

"He's still got lot to learn. " Said Tk

" What a rookie? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's true " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup back at the real world

"So, Davis is over at my brothers house, so he probably won't be home until later on. " Said Matt talking to Jun Motomiya

(Giggles)

"What?"said Matt

"You're lying. I can tell when people are lying because they usually start blinking alot. " Said Jun as Matt was nervous "I promise not to tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me, okay? See you friday at 8:00. " said Jun as she closed the door

"How come he gets candy than I do? " said poromon

"Stop complaining there's plenty more." said Yolei

"Yeah chill. " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

"Let's hope cody gets here. " said Max

" Ralts. " Ralts

"Let's hope he brings reinforcements too. " said Bonnie

" Ai. " said Aipom

" Dede " said Dedenne as they see cody

"I bring reinforcements. " said Cody as they see Tai

"Let's get to work. " Said Tai as the digimon emperor contacted his slave

"You summoned me, your highness? "

"Please hold for the digimon emperor. Line for you sir. " said Wormon as Tk and Davis decide to take action

" Digi armor energize! " said both Tk and Davis

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage. " Said Flamedramon

"Patamon armor digivolve to pegasusmon." said pegasus

"Let's do this Dawn " said Ash

" Right it's time to master digivolve! " said Dawn

(Ash's master digivolve)

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

( Dawn's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Dawn master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Alantispoleon! "

"Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he fires at Guardromon

" Volt blast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at the Guardromon

"Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon as she used her Aqua triton at the Guardromon

"I'm getting Kari's signal and someone's with her. " said Tk as Voltachu and Alantispoleon heard that they're catching up to Tk as Flamedramon is carry Davis as they see kari and nefertimon

"Boy, am I glad to see you! "Said kari

"Grenade destroyer! " said Guardromon as they're firing at kari and nefertimon As they're hit nefertimon change back to gatomon

" Intruder! Destroy! "Said Guardromon as Kari and Gatomon see Alantispoleon

"Not at my best friend you don't wave of poseidon! "Said Alantispoleon as she used her triton to summon a huge wave that was a form of kyogre and washes the Guardromon away

"Thanks Alantispoleon! "Said Kari as she looks at the three

" Hey Tk, Voltachu, Davis! You guys are my heroes! "Said kari

" At least you're safe Kari " said Tk as Kari blushed

"Now we're together were going to wreck that tower. " Said Voltachu

"Come on kari, hop on you too Gatomon " said Alantispoleon as Davis lost his chance to ask kari to come with him till they see another machine digimon

" Why can't these guys ever be small?"said Davis

"Andromon! "Said kari as Voltachu and Alantispoleon learned he's a friend "I am Andromon! I have one mission seek out my enemy and destroy him with my lighting blade! "Said Andromon as Kari sees he's got a black ring on him

"Andromon? "Said Kari

"I am programmed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy I will destroy you. " said Andromon

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends. " said Kari

"Kari you're hanging around with the wrong people. Said Davis as he looks at Flamedramon "Flamedramon, you'll have to use all your power!"said Davis as Voltachu and Alantispoleon heard what he said

"Is Davis crazy we can't strike Andromon he's Kari's friend. " said Alantispoleon as Voltachu knew he can't hurt a friend of Kari's

"That's right Alantispoleon our friend Optimus prime have taught us freedom is right for all sentian beings. " said Voltachu as Flamedramon is going to strike

"Flaming fist! " as Flamedramon as he's charging him

"Lightning blade! "Said Andromon as he strikes Flamedramon with lighting blade as he changes back into veemon

"Veemon, speak to me." said Davis

" You're kneeling on my tail. " Said Veemon

"Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he used star shower at Andromon but didn't harm him " Lightning blade! " Said Andromon as he strikes pegasusmon as he changes back into patamon

"I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries. " Said patamon

"That didn't work. So what now? "Said Davis

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together side by side? " said Kari

"Kari, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon. " Said Tk

"I'm sure it's him " said Kari

"Even if it is, he's under control of the digimon emperor. He can't even hear your voice. " Said Tk

"You don't even know that. " Said Kari as Alantispoleon stopped them

"Please don't fight you two. " said Alantispoleon

"She's right you guys he's heading right for us! "Said Davis as Andromon scanned the Goggles them a image of Tai appeared as the digimon are going to fight as Halsemon appeared

"I'm glad we're not too late. " Said Halsemon then Digmon appeared

"Gold rush! " said Digmon as he fires at Andromon but didn't harm him " Huh? Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke. " Said Digmon as Tai, cody, serena, max and Bonnie appeared

" Kari, are you okay? " said Tai

"Yeah, but, Tai, it's Andromon! " Said kari as Andromon scanned Tai " Andromon slow down its me Tai " said Tai . " Tai who?" Said Andromon as he scanned again and Tai's picture shown up " Oh Tai! " but Voltachu and Alantispoleon notice the dark ring is trying to get control of him and went berserk as he looks at kari and grabs her

"Hey you put her down now!" Said Gatomon as they see Voltachu and Alantispoleon changed back to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup as they run to Andromon

"Andromon put kari down " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah did you remember her she's your friend. " Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"They're right Andromon do you remember me?"Said Kari

"I am . . . Trying. " Said Andromon as he scans kari and finds her picture "Yes, "said Andromon

"We all took a picture together. " Said Kari as a tear went down to Andromon as he scans a picture

"A picture?"said Andromon as Kari's digivice dropped down and landed on him as the light appeared "faces. " as the pieces appeared like jigsaw " long ago the digidestined I love jigsaw puzzles. Now I see the complete picture. "As Andromon is returned to normal

"Kari. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. " Said Andromon as he puts kari down and destroyed the dark ring around his neck then looks at the control spire

"That control spire is responsible for all this. Well no more. Gatling attack! " As Andromon fires Gatling attack at the control spire when it's destroyed the Guardromon are turn off

"Andromon, are all of these Guardromon going to stay broken forever. " said Kari

"No, thier programs were rewritten by the digimon emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." said Andromon as he shuts down the Guardromon

"Actually, once I reprogram the Guardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the digimon emperor returns. " Said Andromon as the reprogram is complete

"I feel fresh as a daisy. " Said Guardromon as Andromon sees Ash and Dawn

"And I want to thank you new friends for making me remember my friends. " said Andromon as Ash and Dawn smiled " That's what we do help others. " said Ash and Dawn then Andromon noticed the digivices they have and know what they are " the master digivices. " Said Andromon as the others were shocked

"You know what they are Andromon! " Said Tai as Andromon nodded

"Yes, the master digivice is a powerful legendary device that was made by the light and aura they have a power to let the ones from other worlds to master digivolve legend tells only the chosen ones with the bond of thier pokemon can master the master digivice and they chose you 5. " said Andromon as Ash,Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie looked at thier master digivices

"That explains the light. " said Bonnie

"And we were chosen because of our strongest bond with the pokemon. " Said Max

" And the way we helped the digidestined and the digimon we master digivolve. " Said Serena

"That's right and we never abused thier power for evil deeds. " said Dawn

"Now it's our destiny to defend the three worlds from the digimon emperor and we must fulfill that prophecy together. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

" Ralts. " said ralts

"Ai. " said Aipom

"Dede" said Dedenne as Andromon walks to Ash

"Ash I just want you to know that there's still more digimasters are chosen others from your regions and others from other places that you taught them the ways of pokemon and they too share the same bond with them. " said Andromon as Ash, Dawn, serena , max and Bonnie now learned that others on thier world came from dimensions and city's at around the globe being chosen as they leave the dome factory

" Come on,let's go home." said Tai as they active the Digi gate and are sucked back to the real world as they get back they notice izzy who was not happy

"Izzy, we're you waiting this whole time?"said Tai

"Shh. Let's go." Said Izzy as they're out of the school "Matt just called and told me what happened with kari, and I'm really upset you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt, no one calls me until the adventure is over. " Said izzy

"Come on izzy, there was just no time to call you. You're the big part of the team. " said Tai

"That's right, and as a team member, I expected to be treaded with the same respect I give all of you. I've gotten us out of jams with my particular skills." said izzy

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." said Tai

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you. Oh I almost forgot the reason I came here.i examined the new digivices and determined that they have three different settings digital, detect, and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now little devices arent they? I had help with the research from my friend Wallace in America. Maybe you guys will meet him D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon ' s memory banks which then" Said izzy

"Don't worry Izzy Andromon told Ash,Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie about the master digivices already. " Said Kari

"Man and we're hungry too. " said Max

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The foods probably cold and soggy by now. Of course for my mom that's an improvement. " Said Tai till Tk speaks

"Wait guys. If Andromon says it's true about more digimasters are here just like the master digivice was detected by my D-3. " Said Tk as Kari is going to tell them

"Guys I just met her when she save me and gatomon when she's nefertimon from the Guardromon. And she said she's your friend Ash and Dawn since she travel with you at sinnoh to unova. " said Kari as Ash and Dawn heard what she said and looked at her

"Did she had long beautiful red hair. " said Dawn as Kari nodded

"Yes only in her master digivolve form. " Said Kari

"Did she won the sinnoh pokemon league with a turtwig and Charizard. " Said Ash

"That's right did you know her? " Said Kari as she sees the look of depression in thier faces

(Tears of cloudy weather song )

"Are you guys okay? " said Yolei

" Yeah we should get going and eat. " Said Ash

" Yeah let's go. " Said Dawn as her and Ash walked

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as they're following them as the digidestined watched realise they're sad

" I never see them upset before. " said Tk

"Man was it something kari said to them " said Davis

"They feel the same pain as thier friend that helped me at the dome factory she's crying too " said Kari as they learned that there'sa sixth digimaster here and they're heading back home and decided to cheer them up tomorrow at Matt's apartment

" Some girl named Jun called today, Matt and she said you have a date with her on Friday. She made dinner reservations for you two at O'Malley's. " said Matt's father

"At O'Malley's what's that?"Said Matt

"The most expensive restaurant in town." said Matt's father

" This is all Davis's fault. I can't believe I have to take his sister out on the date."Thought Matt as he's angry

"Hey, Matt, something smells great." said Matt's father as Matt sees the dinner burnt

"Dinners ready." Said Matt

(Ken's apartment )

"Suppertime! Ken, dear, you're busy . I'll leave it outside your door. " Said Mrs. Ichijoji as she lefts the food as for Ken with a look

"Blast! Those digivices are becoming a nuisance to me and those master digivices with those creatures. I've got to get them away from those kids. " Said Ken

(At the digital world .)

At the desert there was a teen girl about Ash, Dawn's age has red hair but the face hasn't shown in the shadow she's wearing a black coat was resemblance to Cynthia the sinnoh regions champion appeared to be her mother and she has a blue shirt with yellow sleeves, blue pants with three stars at each leggings and also she has a shiny turtwig and Charizard with her looking at the stars

"Don't worry Ash and Dawn until you find me, we'll be together again. Just like old times back at sinnoh to unova. " said the girl who has a tear coming down from her eyes as her turtwig came and cheer her up so did charizard

"Turt. " Said turtwig

"Char. " said charizard holding some kind of item that holds two stones as she smiled

"That's right guys don't give till it's over now let's get going. " said the girl as they're off walking from the desert of the digital world

 **What is the digimon emperor's plot against the digidestined, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Serena , Max and Bonnie. Who is the mystery digimaster find out on the next PokemonXDigimon world's collide**

 **Now you get to see there's a the sixth digimaster in the digital world but that character is a mystery and is from the other tv show and i want you readers to figure it out and it's a alternate univers of pokemon so all characters Ash and Dawn met from other worlds and places will appeared and if you want your favorite characters to appeared send a review and ill add him or her as the digimaster enjoy**

 **Review**


	8. Ken's secret

**Chapter 8**

 **Ken's secret**

 **Hello everyone thanks for twelve reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 8 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide now enjoy**

(Davis pov )

"The Digimon emperor tried to keep us digidestined and Digimasters from destroying any more of his control spires by sending Andromon on us. Kari reconized him right away as her old friend. I wasn't so sure 'Cause this Andromon only responded to the digimon emperor. Luckily the emperor's dark rings couldn't completely control him. Our d-3s and the master digivices were able to free our buddy from the emperor's control. Though that battle was won, the war was far-from over. Then kari told Ash and Dawn that there's another digimaster have helped and said she's a old friend of thiers at sinnoh to unova then we never seen Ash and Dawn so upset perhaps it's something kari said. "

"I got it. " said the boy who is playing soccer

"Kick it. " said the boy #2 as we see Davis sliding

"Shoot it. " said the boy #3 as Davis kicks the ball as it went rolling to the gang as Tai caught it "You walk much, Davis? " Said Tai as Davis was laughing nervous and rubs his nose then they notice Ash was laughing "What's so funny Ash " said tk looking at his best friend "Davis has alot to learn. " Said Ash as they're seeing Davis with his team "all right, team. Hustle in. Let's go. Now quite down. I've got an announcement to make. All right. Our first scrimmage is this Sunday. It's again last year's number one team in the league. " Said the coach

"That's the team with that brainiac kid. He's good at soccer, sports, he's good at everything. " Said Davis

" Hey, hey, watch the name calling. He's Ken ichijoji. " Said coach as Yolei is reading about him

"As captain of his soccer team, Ken ichijoji led his team to victory last season by scoring a record setting 45 goals. " said Yolei as the others watch "this kid may even be better than I am. " Said Tai looking at the profile "I bet he could be in the Olympics. " said Cody as max looks at him " I agree. " said Max " I never even got a chance to beat him. We never played his team last season. " said Davis as Tk looks at him " You guys got knocked out early. You didn't even make a playoffs. " Said Tk then serena looks at Davis "He's right you know. " said Serena as Davis looks at them " very funny you two. " said Davis

"You think you can beat him? " Said Kari

"I don't have to flat out beat him. If I can make it a close game, I'd be a living legend, and everyone knows how much chicks dig living legends. " Said Davis

"Oh, Davis. " Said Yolei

" Uh-oh it's happening already. " Said Davis

"When you see Ken, will you get his autograph for me?"Said Yolei

"Yolei and Ken sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. " said Cody and max

" I didn't say I wanted to kiss him. I just wanted him to marry me " Said Yolei

"Ask for his autograph yourself. "said Davis

"Oh, I guess I could do that. " Said Yolei

"Let's all go to the game. You can ask him then." said Kari

" Hey, don't you want my autograph? "Said Davis

" You weren't a legend yet Davis. " Said Dawn was annoyed by Davis

"You sounded like Ash Dawn. " Said Davis as Dawn was blushing by him saying Ash's name

"Dawn why were you blushing when Davis mentions Ash ." said Yolei as Dawn looks at her " none of your business Yolei " said Dawn as Kari walks to her " It's okay Dawn me and tk knew you have a crush on him. " said Kari as Dawn's face turns redder as a beet now the other digidestined knew Dawn's secret "Dawn and Ash sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. " said Cody as Dawn looks at him "If I have a monkey talisman from jackie's world I could've turn Davis into a frog. " Thought Dawn then hits Tk with one thing

"Hey where is Ash? " Said Tk then they notice someone at the soccer field

( In the soccer field )

Ash is at the soccer field looking at the soccer ball and the goal net which made him remember the move from an old friend "this game brings me back the time at Mata nui with an old friend that taught me this move. " said Ash as he lifts the ball with his leg then bounces it to his head then the chest as bounce the ball to the air then he leaps to the air then kicks it to the goal

"As mikey says Cowabunga! " Said Ash as the digidestined sees that move Davis was shocked of seeing that move

"I've never seen that move before. " said Yolei who was surprised of Ash's move

"Whoa! that move was a spike " said Tai

"He could be a legend with that move " said Cody which got Davis brainstormed

"Hold on I'll be right back. " said Davis as he's running to the door

"Is Davis serious. " said Bonnie as they see Ash puts the soccer ball away "that brings bring back the old times. " said Ash as he's going to meet with the others till he sees Davis running to him

"Hey, Ash. " said Davis as Ash looks at him

"What is it Davis " said Ash

" Ash my friend I want you to be a part of the team at the soccer game at Sunday. "said Davis as Ash don't buy it

"Why would you want me to join. You already got more team players and one thing you hate me remember. " said Ash as he leaves till Davis got home

"Can I come to your game, too, Davis "said Demiveemon

"Sure you can watch me wipe the field with Mr. Perfect. I'll show them who's the man. " Said Davis as they're here at the soccer field as Davis was stretching with his team then sees his friends watching him

" good luck Davis!" Said Serena

"Don't forget to hug Ken! "Said Yolei

"Give him a kiss, too! " said Tai as Davis didn't like that joke but to Ash and Dawn was awkward for them

"This feels awkward "said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"Yeah not as Awkward when we see the oni mask on finn's buttocks "said Dawn as they feel the clamy and shivering in thier spines as Tk and kari saw them with that clamy and shivering in thier spines then talked to them

"What's wrong Ash and Dawn " said Tk

"Yeah something wrong. " said Kari

"We think we got what Mr. Chan and Tohru has. " Said Dawn

"Like what what? " said Cody

"I think we got the willies means something is near at our location. " said Ash but he's correct something is coming an bus coming with a bunch of girls waiting

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, pal." said Davis

" Oh, I can't believe it's really him. " Said Yolei squeeze poromon

"Ash, Dawn is it true when you sense something you got the willies. " said Cody

"It only happens when darkness is close. " Said Ash

"That's right, and we had a good sensei. " Said Dawn talking about Mr . chan as Kari asked them something

" Ash, Dawn what was that word you said about something that's Awkward. " said Kari

"Nothing Kari " said Ash as he whispers to Dawn

" we are not bringing this up again. " Whispered Ash

" I'm forgetting already. " Said Dawn

Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"When I woke up, I was just a regular kid . when I go to bed tonight, I'll be king of the world. " Thought Davis as he watches the players coming out

"I hope Davis hasn't gotten in over his head. " said Tai as they're seeing the Last one is getting out of the bus

"Tai probably thinks I've gotten In over my head. " Thought Davis then notice ones missing

" Where's Ken. " said Davis

"Where is he?"said Kari

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken. " Said Tk

"Ken's not coming is he, cody." said Yolei

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?"Said Cody

"Ah, it's best not to tell her that or we're going to be goners cody " said Max as Cody nodded as Davis is running to the team

"Excuse me, any of you know when Ken is going to be here? " Said Davis

"He's got a commercial to shoot and a meeting about having a soccer ball named after him. " said the team player

"Ken hardly has time play anymore. " Said the team player #2

"I never get to play him. " Said Davis was upset

"Hey, Davis, can we talk?"Said Tai as Davis runs to him " even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are Champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as a ball. " Said Tai

"If you play really well against last year's Champions. " said Tk

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero. " Said Kari

"Yeah, I'll still be a living legend. " said Davis

" Why stay if Ken isn't here? It's not like I don't have things I could be doing. " Said Yolei

"What about Davis? " said Cody as they're watching Davis going to win the game "I've got to play as well as Ken, I've got to. " Thought Davis as they're winning every goal as the gang are cheering on Davis as they see the score on Davis and his teammates

"It's rewinding. There you look good on camera. " said Kari

"I so kicked butt out there, huh?" Said Davis

" And you kicked the ball really good. Too. " Said Demiveemon

" Yeah, that, too." said Davis then he looks at Ash " Ash you should enter with us you'll make a great addition to my teammates. " said Davis

"Maybe but who ever wanted me into your team." Said Ash

"Come on Ash, we saw how you kicked that ball you should enter. " . " Said Davis

"Davis is right Ash you should enter and by a way you nailed that shot, Davis." Said Tk

"Hey you guys only lead by one. Ken could still show up. " Said Tai

"If he was here right now, I'd show him. " Said Davis but the digidestined, serena, max and Bonnie notice Ash and Dawn have the clamy and shivering in thier spines again

"You guys got the willies again Ash and Dawn " said Kari worried about them

"I'm afraid so Kari but how's that possible. " said Dawn as they heard the fans are seeing the taxi cab shown up then it was Ken he has finally shown up

"Me and my big mouth. " Said Davis

"So that's Ken ichijoji. " Said Max

"The first time knowing him. " said Bonnie then they see yolei was happy

"It's Ken! I don't believe it. I must be dreaming somebody pinch me. Ow! He's looking right at us. Oh, I'm going to faint. " said Yolei as Ken looks at them

"So that's what all the fuss is about? I don't know. He doesn't look so tough." Thought Davis then Ken stares at Ash,Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie with the digidestined

"There's something we don't like about him staring at us?"said Dawn

"Agreed Dawn but there's something familiar about Ken I don't keep my eye on. " Said Ash as Ken looks at them then smirked

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool. " Said Tai

"Hey, I'm cool. " said Davis

"More like lukewarm. " Said Tai

"That's so funny, I forgot to laugh. " Said Davis

"Hey Ken, we're really glad you could make it today. " Said Ken's coach

"Sorry I'm a little late, but there's something I had to do first. " said Ken

"We're just happy you found the time for us . Can I put you in the game? "Said the coach

"If that's what you want. " Said Ken as he's in the game as he looks at Davis " You must be Ken. I'm Davis. Nice to meet you. " Said Davis as he didn't say anything but looks at the group "he looked right at me! Can you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on tv? I could just hug him all day. " " said Yolei

"He's not an accordion, yolei." said Cody

"He's just a kid like you Davis! " Said Serena

"You gotta outrun him! "Said Tk

"You can do it, and even you can't, we won't think any less of you, man." " said Tai

" We're routing for you to the finish. " Said Ash as Davis was glad that Ash is routing "Ash is not so bad after all. " Thought Davis

"We know you can win. " Said Dawn

"That's right Dawn " said Kari

"He's toast. " said Max as bonnie hits his Arm "Ow! What's that for? "Said Max as he's looking at her " Who's side are you on. " Said Bonnie

"Some nice friends you got there, Davis. " Said Ken as whistle blows then Ken has the ball

"Whoa. No wonder they call him "the rocket."said Davis

"Did you catch that move? "Said Tai

" He's fantastic. " Said Kari

"Back off I saw him first. " Said Yolei as they see Ken made a goal

"Houston, we have a problem. " Said Davis

"He's so amazing, and did I mention dreamy?"said Yolei

"Would you like me to pinch you again? " Said cody

"I don't think she can't you cody " said Max

"Yolei ichijoji. Ken and yolei ichijoji. " Said Yolei

"Makes me think who should my future husband will be when I grow up. " Said Bonnie as max and cody heard that

"That's all simple Bonnie it will be me. " said Max till

"What did you it will be you. I'm sitting next to her. " said Cody

" No I was sitting next to her. Besides I can take her out of the date when we're old enough. " said Max

"How about you like a piece of cody for dessert. " said Cody as those two staring each other in the evil eye

"Could we just watch the game. " said Serena

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's going to affect Davis ' confidence. " said Tai as they see Ken was scoring so fast

"Davis isn't looking too good out there. " said Tai the score was catching up

"Ken's running circles around him it's like Davis isn't even there ." said Kari

"Those are great moves Ash " said Dawn

"I agreed with you. " said Ash

"Easy as shooting goals into an empty net. Ken has more than just skill. He leads his team like a general leads an army. " Said Tk as they're almost tied in the same score

"He's not just good, he's great. " Said Davis

"Stick to the playbook I wrote, everybody. All fullbacks and midfielders move up! "Said Ken as he's going to reach the goal but thanksto Davis who have made a goal by sliding then hits the ball they may have won the game but everyone still routes for Ken as Davis runs to the team

"Hey, Ken, is your leG all right? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard. " Said Davis as him and Ken looks at his leg bruised with little bleed coming "I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals. " said Ken then he notice Ash walking to them " Hey, Ash, I guess you saw that injury in Ken's leg. I also guess you think I'm a idiot to do that. " Said Davis but sees Ash smiled

"Hey, I came to say you did great on the game and besides. " As Ash whispers to his ear "serena thinks you're her legend. " Whispered Ash as Davis blushed then Ken looks at Ash " so you must be Ash ketchum I heard from your friends talking to you. I gonna say you sure know how to be with your friends. " said Ken

"I'm always there for my friends and I also route for Davis at the game. " said Ash

"Your teammates probably told you about how I was dominating the field, how unstoppable I was before you got here. " Said Davis

"Someone may have mentioned something about your play. If you keep it up, you might win a championship. " said Ken

"Once you guys got so far ahead, I figured it was all or nothing, so I went for it on that last play. " Said Davis

" Davis is right of all of those words he said. " Said Ash

"I was obviously focused on scoring another goal and didn't see you coming that play never fails. " Said Ken

"Well, it did against me. " Said Davis

"Well, my worthy adversary and newcomer, farewell. Until we meet again in battle. " said Ken offers them as Ash finds something suspecious about Ken calling him "newcomer " was the same words as the digimon emperor said to him, Dawn,serena, max and Bonnie when they faced him and destroyed those control spires

"Worthy adversary? "Said Davis then they shook hands then they're walking with thier friends "then we shook hands and he said he admired me. " Said Davis

"I've never seen you this happy about losing."said Kari

"It doesn't matter if Davis win or lose, you'll always try again. " said Ash

"Just like me and Ash when we're going to fulfill our dreams and we don't give up till it's over! . " Said Dawn

"That's so great Ash and Dawn and that's true it wasn't so bad and guess what. He called me his worthy adversary. " The rocket" practically said I'm as good as he is. " Said Davis

"I can't believe you didn't me his autograph. " Said Yolei as Serena gives Yolei something " you like this? "Said serena as Yolei sees it's Ken's autograph "how did you? "As Yolei didn't finish "I asked him it's for a friend that likes him " said Serena as Yolei is holding on that autograph

"That sliding block you did was ultra cool, Davis. said Tk

"Yeah cool." said Kari

"It made my tooth tingle. " said Demiveemon

"That's super terrific. " said Max

"Not as terrific as Ash's awesome kick he did with that soccer ball. " Said Dawn

"Yeah that's awesome. I bet you that Ken and I are going to be on the same championship team someday. " said Davis

" I think you're getting ahead of yourself. How about you try scoring at least one goal against him?"said Tai

"Very funny, Tai, but I guess you got a point. I'll have to try that. " Said Davis

(All laughing) as they didn't know they've been watched " go ahead, laugh while you're still able, for the time draws closer to when you shall bow before me. " Thought Ken but he noticed Ash was looking at the river front as Dawn sees him " Ash, what's bothering you? "Said Dawn as Ash looks at her " I've got this strange feeling about Ken, Dawn. The way he mentioned calling me "newcomer ." Said Ash

"That's what the digimon emperor called us. You don't think he's? " said Dawn

"Only one thing to find out till tomorrow" said Ash

"I agreed with the idea. " Said Dawn

"First thing in the morning " said Ash as they're walking but they blushed by seeing thier hands together again as Ken watches them

"Those two will be a problem. I'll have to get rid of them first. " Thought Ken

(Morning at the school )

"I'll wait to shake hands with my beloved in person. " Said Yolei

"Oh, brother. " said both

" Just what are you doing, cody?"Said Tk

"Yeah something wrong?"said Max

"I can't believe it."said Cody as they looked at the computer

"You're dreaming let me pinch you. " Said upamon as they see one control spire

"It's a control spire. " Said cody

"What's it doing there? " Said Kari

"Controlling, spiring. . The usual. " said Gatomon

" it must have been built overnight. Amazing."said Cody

"So just where is it located? "Said Tk

"This map doesn't list the points of interest. " Said cody

"It's the forbidden valley of no return. " said upamon

"Why do bad guys always name things like that? "Said Kari

"It's in the job description after "really stinky breath." Said Tk

" Even if this was the valley of duckies and bunnies, with the control spire there, there's trouble. " said Cody

" You that's where Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup went guys. " Said patamon

" I'm afraid so mom told me that Ash left this morning with Dawn, Pikachu and piplup they must've found out something. " said Tk

" I sure hope they're okay. " said Kari was worried about her friends in the valley of no return Ash , Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are looking for the control spire as they have a look on the spot

"It doesn't seem like a valley of no return to me Dawn " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" We've many places worse like the demon neither realm with shendu's brothers and sisters. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"All we have to is destroy the control spire before it's used to control all of the digimon and we find the digimon emperor. "said Ash as Dawn nodded but they won't find the digimon emperor because he found them

"I've been waiting for you Newcomers. " said the Digimon emperor as Ash and Dawn looked at him

" Thought we ran into you. " said Ash

"So what's your plan this time. " Dawn

"Don't worry I've already plan this out for you two. " said the Digimon emperor as he calls upon his two slaves but they're familiar to Ash and Dawn about those two

"That's leomon and ogremon Dawn! "Said Ash

"You're right Ash those two are Tk and Kari's friends we heard from thier stories. " said Dawn

"Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said piplup

"While you two fight them I'll have your friends to take care of, now destroy them! "Said the Digimon emperor as he left then leomon and ogremon are going to fight Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup "destroy the children. " said leomon as he's bringing out his sword "I'll enjoy destroying newcomers for the emperor " said ogremon as he's ready for his club

"Man, I thought davastator was worse. " said Dawn as she remembered the giant decpticon they faced back at Kanto

"We have no choice Dawn if we free them from the emperor's control we'll save our friends in time. " said Ash

"That's right we better free Tk and Kari's friends. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

"Pip. " said Piplup as Ash and Dawn brings out thier master digivices

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash and Dawn

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! "

(Dawn's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Dawn master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Alantispoleon! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! "

"Let the battle begin. " said Voltachu as him and Alantispoleon are ready to fight leomon and ogremon as for the other side of the valley of no return

"I think this valley is quaint and homey. " Said Yolei

" More like homely. " said Davis

"Quiet. We don't want the emperor to hear us." said Gatomon as they hear yolei fell

"I bet heard that. " Said Kari as her,gatomon, Tk, patamon, cody and armordillomon doped down as well

"Guys! Did you see that? Are you okay? The just ate our friends. " Said Davis

" Maybe it'll swallow us next. " Said Veemon as for the others are in the deepest part

"I'm worried that we're next." said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon as her,sylveon, max, ralts ,Bonnie, Aipom and Dedenne are swallow down

"You have to ask " said Max

" Ralts. " Ralts

"I'm worried where's it taking us. " said Bonnie

" Ai. " said Aipom

" Dede " said Dedenne as Davis is digging for them

"I think you better call Tai to help us out. " Said Veemon

"No way, Veemon. That'll take way too long. help me dig before we find more trouble. " Said Davis

"More trouble has found you. " said the emperor's voice

"Digimon emperor, what have you done? Where are my friends? "Said Davis

"Your friends are here with me. Come and see if you dare. " Said the emperor

"Ru, Veemon. The ground could open up and swallow us any second." said Davis

" I wanted to start getting more exercise. But running for my life wasn't what I in mind. " said Veemon

"I'm more worried about our friends right now. The emperor's voice came from this direction." said Davis as he sees him " there he is. You're going to get it! "As the emperor laughs

"Oh, I am so scared. " said the Digimon emperor

" Let my friends go! What have you done with them?" said Davis

" Take a look, your friends are at my mercy, and so, it would appear are you. " Said emperor as Davis and veemon saw thier friends

" Oh, no. Guys!" Said Davis

" Ash and Dawn, where are you? " said Veemon

(At the battle )

"Fist of the beast king! "Said leomon used the fist of the beast king at Voltachu and it's a good thing he missed

"There's gonna be the way to save leomon. " said Voltachu and sees ogremon waving his bone club at Alantispoleon as he's dodging with her triton

"Keep dodging kid I'll soon strike you out of the game. " said ogremon as Voltachu and Alantispoleon are going to think of a plan then Alantispoleon has one

" Voltachu why would we combine our powers together just like pegasusmon and nefertimon used. " Said Alantispoleon as Voltachu likes the idea

" then we should. " Said Voltachu as him and Alantispoleon are leaped into the air then they're glowing and focus thier powers together as a hybrid of electricity and Aqua are together in the ball "ready. " Said Voltachu as he looks at Alantispoleon "ready. " Said Alantispoleon

" Electro whirlpool! "Said Voltachu and Alantispoleon as they used thier Electro whirlpool at leomon and ogremon and they're send flying inside the electro whirlpool as Voltachu and Alantispoleon still have enough energy left to meet up with the others just as we see Davis and veemon see thier friends tied up

"Davis save yourself! "Said kari

"Run you can still escape! "Said Tk

" Don't take your eyes off the emperor. " Said cody

"What are you waiting for? Save me. " Said Yolei

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. " Said Davis

" Your time is running short. Whoops, times up. " Said the emperor

"Oh, no! "Said Davis

"Awaken, deltamon. " Called the emperor

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny. Or not! " Said Veemon as they see deltamon

"Just what is that thing, Veemon? "Said Davis

"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand and a skull for the other . his attacks are triplex force and triple bite." said Veemon

"What luck that you all dropped by. It's deltamon's dinner time, and eating all of you will make a well balanced meal. " Said the emperor

"Oh, no, you won't I'll never let you get away with this. " Said Davis

"It appears that you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it. " said the emperor as Davis and veemon heard "you heard me, pathetic lose. On your knees and beg, "please master spare my friends. "As Davis has no choice as he's down his knees

"Don't Davis. " Said Veemon

"Please master spare my friends. " said Davis

" Please master spare my worthless friends. " repeated the digimon emperor

"Please,master spare my worthless friends. " begged Davis

"That's excellent. now, Veemon, restrain him. I command you! "Command the digimon emperor

"Never! " said Veemon

"It's okay veemon. Do what he says. " Said Davis

"Davis. " Said Veemon

"If it'll save our friends, obey the emperor. " Said Davis as veemon has no choice but to restrain him as the emperor laughs

"Seeing you squirm is so delicious. Maybe I should take pity on you . As you can see deltamon has only three mouths, but there are seven children. Therefore, you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared. And perhaps I'll make Ash and Dawn beg to me. " said the emperor but what he didn't know was Voltachu and Alantispoleon are behind the boulder

"He thinks we can fall for that. He's more dumber than Valmont " said Voltachu

"Is there a chance to save them. " said Alantispoleon then they notice something suspecious about thier friends

"Davis just do it. Ash did the same when he sees Hughs died ." said Kari till it hit them

"That's not our friends Voltachu they're imposters. " Said Alantispoleon

"That's right we've didn't mention Kari about our friends Hughs since we met the elric brothers. "said Voltachu as they watched Davis is going to make a choice till the hourglass is up but making a choice is hard for Davis

"You brought this on yourself. You made me look like a fool . now you must suffer " Thought the emperor than looks at them " and now, digidestined, times up. It's time to say goodbye. " said the emperor as Davis looks at him

" Wait! Take me instead of the other!"shouted Davis

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? All right then. Deltamon! "" Said the emperor as deltamon is coming for them as Voltachu and Alantispoleon knew they have to save them "all right that's it I'm going to save Davis " said Voltachu as he's going to save him in top speed as it was a direct hit at deltamon set him free from the emperor's control

"Voltachu, Alantispoleon thanks "Said Davis

"What? " said the emperor

"That's try digimon emperor were not falling for your tricks. " said Alantispoleon

" And that's a big surprise we seen. " Said Voltachu as they seen the hole appeared

"Surprise? It's not even my birthday. " said Digmon

" It's Digmon. " Said Davis

"Incoming! "Said Halsemon, pegasusmon, nefertimon, sylveknight, Gallmurai and LawAipom coming

"Pegasusmon, Halsemon, nefertimon, Sylveknight, Gallmurai and LawAipom. " Said Veemon

"It's an illusion. We're all right. "said

"We thought you guys are all right. "said Alantispoleon

"And who's those guy's. " said Voltachu as they see the imposters are ghosts

"Ew gross. " said Yolei

"What are those things?"said Davis

"Despite thier obvious dental hygiene problems Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature thier attack is called dark claw. He made the Bakemon look like our friends. " Said Veemon

"We thought they're imposters. " Said Voltachu

"How did you know. " Said Kari looking at them

"Because we never mentioned you guys more of our adventures. " said Alantispoleon

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon. " said the emperor as Wormon appeared

"It's not my fault. " said Wormon

"I can't believe you pulled that trick on me. " Said Davis then looks at veemon " go get him veemon "

"It'll be my pressure ." said Veemon

" Digi armor energize! " said Davis

" Digimon "

" Veemon armor digivolve to "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Flamedramon the fire of courage. "

" Bakemon, you gap toothed fools, attack! "Command the digimon emperor as the Bakemon are going to attack

"Here they come. "said pegasusmon

"I'll take care of it peacemaker! " Said LawAipom as she fires her pistols at the Bakemon

"They're everywhere. " said Halsemon

"Like mosquitoes. " said nefertimon

"Attack them " said the emperor as the Bakemon used dark claw at them

"Psychic strike! "Said Gallmurai as he used psychic strike at Bakemon but got striked by them

"The emperor's controlling them . the dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key. He's ordering them around like a general leading his army. " Said Tk as it hits Voltachu and Alantispoleon as they're heading for the emperor till "Fistof the beast king! " Said lleomon used the fist of the beast king at Voltachu and Alantispoleon then they see leomon and ogremon are back

"They're here for round two. " said Alantispoleon

"Then we'll have to take care of them. " said Voltachu as they're ready to fight " were not going to fall for that trick of yours again. " said ogremon as they're keep fighting "we never let the emperor tried to take over the digital world. " said Alantispoleon as she sends ogremon flying to the control spire as it's damage as the digimon emperor sees it

" It's working the emperor's power of the Bakemon is weakening. " said Tk

"It's now or never. This is our chance to attack. Star shower! " said pegasusmon as he used star shower at the Bakemon

"Target for the control spire while Voltachu and Alantispoleon keeps leomon and ogremon busy. " said Digmon

"Tempest wing! " said Halsemon

"Rosetta stone! " said nefertimon

"Mooncalibur! " said Sylvknight

" Psychic strike! " Said Gallmurai

"Peacemaker! " Said LawAipom

"Rock cracking! " Digmon as the control spire was destroyed

"There she blows! "Said Digmon

" There's Voltachu and Alantispoleon still fighting against leomon and ogremon. " Said Kari

"Now let's finish this. Voltblast! " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at leomon and he's free from the emperor's control

"You may have free leomon but we'll meet again. " as ogremon retreated as Voltachu and Alantispoleon landed to where Davis, Flamedramon and the digimonemperor are and they changed back to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup

"They did it! " said the digidestined

"They sure did! Yes you!"said Davis

"No. No! What went wrong? My master plan was invincible! I've neglected to factor in that you're one of those all for nothing types. I can't believe the same two person made me look like a fool twice. " Said the emperor

"What did you mean twice? "Said Davis

"Don't worry Davis we know who he is. " Said Ash

"He's Ken ichijoji! "Said Dawn as they notice the injury on his leg

""Wait you two are saying he could possibly be - -"said Davis

"They're right and smart kids too. " as the emperor removes his glasses and reveal his identity "Ken ichijoji. " Said Ken

" Ken is the digimon emperor? "Said Davis

"The one and only. Well Davis, farewell my worthy adversary. Ash, Dawn farewell my true worthy adversaries. Until we meet again in battle. " said Ken as he's on top of airdramon

"I really looked up to you, Ken. I dream of Bieng just like you someday. Now I know you're Ash, Dawn and mine sworn enemy, all I can say is - - and I mean is you can keep your crummy autograph! "Said Davis

"How are we going to explain it to yolei " said Dawn

" She'll need to know and she'll understand us. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"Woooo! "Said Ash and Dawn as they feel the clamy and shivering in thier spines

"What's wrong Ash and Dawn? "Said Davis

" We have the willies. " said Ash and Dawn

(San Francisco jackie's world )

"This is great. " said chow enjoying his coffee

"We never thought were getting lucky from not doing evil stuff. " said Ratso

"Until we start robbing. " said Finn but they hear someone was walking inside the donut shop till they see familiar faces

"Jessie, James and meowth!"said both

"What brings you here? " Said chow as they see the serious look on James ' s face as there's a portal appeared

" I have a job for you three. " Said James in sinister voice takes the enforcers to the portal

(Domino city )

"Man I'm the bomb right now. " said Rex raptor

"You said it Rex now all we need to do is find yugi and get his Egyptian god cards. " said weevil underwood till they see the scary shadow behind them they thought it was kieth till they turned around and see James

"James!"said Rex and weevil

"You two come with me were going to a new world. " Said James as he drags Rex and weevil to the portal

(Technodrome)

"Who does shredder thinks we are his mutants or his maids. " said rocksteady

" Al least we get away from ketchum and those shellbacks. " Said bebop but they notice the portal appeared as James shown up

"You two I have a job for you. " said James as he drags those two into the portal

(Fullmetal alchemist world )

" when are going to eat. " Said gluttony as him and his snorlax once a pokemon was searching for food till they see a familiar face "James! " said gluttony till James comes to him " you're coming with me I have job for you. " said James as he drags him and his snorlax to the portal

(Ken's apartment )

"Suppertime! Ken, dear, you're busy . I'll leave it outside your door. " Said Mrs. Ichijoji as she lefts the food as for Ken with a look

"Blast they now know my secret I'll have to find a way to get rid of them " Said Ken till he received the email "I'll help you of getting rid of the digidestined but you need to retrieve something to the volcano and once you have it we'll meet in person " Ken realize that there's no name on the email "whoever you are I'm sure we'll meet. " Said Ken

 **Now that Ken's secret has revealed. Can the Ash, Dawn, Pikachu , piplup, Serena, sylveon. max, ralts, Bonnie, Aipom, dedenne and the digidestined find a way to defeat him and what's going to the digital world with this new force of darkness keep reading PokemonXDigimon World's collide**

 **Review**


	9. emperor's new home and friends

**Chapter 9**

 **The emperor's new home and friends**

 **Hello everyone thanks for fifteen reviews on world's collide now here's chapter 8 of PokemonXDigimon World's collide now enjoy and also there's going to be a two Pokémon are going to appeared with Ash and Dawn and those two and they're going to use them in this chapter so enjoy**

(Max's pov )

"Yolei's heart was all aflutter when she found out Davis's soccer team was playing Against her dreamy superstar Ken the rocket. Davis started out great, but Ken ran circles around him. Cody discovered another control spire in the digiworld also Ash and Dawn were here too. But Ash and Dawn were ambush by leomon and ogremon are under the digimon emperor's control then the ground swallowed us up. The emperor made Davis choose which one of us would be fed to the Deltamon when suddenly we showed up along with Voltachu and Alantispoleon. It was the emperor's sick joke. We crushed that control spire, but poor Yolei's heart was crushed, too. Because we found out her dreamboat Ken is really the digimon emperor. "

"The emperor's not in a good mood today, which is like every other day. Maybe I can cheer him up. " Thinking Wormon as he sees Ken walking like Wormon said he's not in the good mood as he's going to him " Hey, Ken, did you hear the one about - - Ooh!" As Ken walks pass him " I guess you heard that one already. Master, what are you watching? " said Wormon as Ken's watching the news "join us as we talk with young genius Ken ichijoji. " Said the the news reporter who was talking to Ken

"I'm just your average boy genius. "

" You're so modest, do you spend a lot of time studying? "

"Some geniuses do. But I'd rather play soccer. "

" And funny, too. They say genius is 1% brains and 99% hard work. Do you think that's true?"

"Mine's 2%."

" And to think you came from such humble beginnings in an everyday apartment building. Are you glad you're just an average kid?"

"There's nothing I love more than Bieng average. "

" So you've mastered chess, 3d chess and the Donkey madness video game. Is there anything you can't handle?"

"Reporters. "

"The big question on everyone's mind is what does a genius do for fun when he's not solving complex math problems? Though I know that math is already more fun than most people can handle. "

" I'm always busy writing computer programs, but like I said earlier, my favorite thing to do is play soccer. "

" I'm sure you'll be a big success at that, too. I don't see how anything could possibly get in your way. " as Ken looks down to the floor thinking about something not to mention trying to figure it out who send him that email yesterday since he exposed his identity to his enemies

(Flashback )

"Well, that about wraps it up. Thanks for your time, Ken." As the reporter pats him in the shoulder "best of luck. " as the news cast have left "You're welcome. " said Ken as he watches them leaving till a new voice came "that went well, don't you think, Ken? " as Ken looks behind "of course. I always look good to the press. " Said Ken as he looks at the man who was talking to him "that 1%, 2% stuff was brilliant, although I don't understand it much. " Said the man "I'll explain it to you later." said Ken

" There's something else you can help me with, too. " As he whispers to his ear " how do you get past level 4 on donkey madness? I just can't get the scepter. " Said the man

(Grumbles)

" Of course you know I wouldn't tell anyone else your gaming secrets. "

" I'd be glad to tell you everything I know. I'll even come over and help you play the game - - that is, if you don't think you're too old to be playing video games. " said Ken

" Oh, yeah, too old. I always forget I'm an adult. " As he sees the time "Oh, look at the time. I've got to get to my advance joystick class. " turns out the man was a teacher as they're leaving till "can you do one more thing for me? Then Ken was feel frustrated by him now "what is it? " said Ken as the teacher was nervous "um. . . Autograph. " as Ken smiled when he gives him his autograph "here you go." Said Ken

" Thanks Ken, you're the best even better than a graphics accelerator card. Whew, the guys will be jealous. " As he left when Ken stares at him with a look " fool." said Ken

(End flashback )

" Cheer up. You can destroy somebody tomorrow. " Said but Ken didn't say anything as he thinks of more flashbacks

(Another Flashback )

" Oh, Ken, Hines, your dinner is ready, dear . said Mrs. Ichijoji just as Ken returned from the press conference with a puzzle look on his face "Ken, it's getting cold. As Ken walks to the kitchen "it's your favorite, Dear liver,squash, and lumpy mashed potatoes. " Said Mrs. Ichijoji as she sits on the table "saw you on the tv today, tiger. Soon you're going to need a stick to keep all of the ladies away, just like your old dad." said Mr. Ichijoji then Ken puts his chopsticks down "ahhh, I've lost my appetite. " Said Ken as his parents heard that

" What's the matter? "

" Nothing. " As he's walking to the top of the building looking at the city "Look at all those fools out there, Dreaming away thier meaningless lives, running around like rats in a maze. Not one of them is worth half of what I'm worth. NOTHING BUT FOOLS!"

(End flashback )

" Master? Master? Master, I'm - - Ooh! " as Wormon moves aside when the emperor was heading to the controls " Don't be Depressed. I've got an idea. Let's grab some dark rings. We'll capture a couple of innocent Digimon and make thier lives absolutely miserable. That should make you happy. " Said Wormon but Ken didn't answer as he looks at his Dark Digivice then notice the red dot shows whatever it was it's at the volcano area.

(Computer room )

"You mean Ken is the digimon emperor? "Said Izzy

" Right. And as emperor, he's not just a genius, he's an evil genius. " Said Davis

" And a super evil genius at that. " Said Demiveemon

" I just don't understand why such a smart person. Would want thier gifts to hurt others." said Cody as Izzy was thinking

"He seemed so nice. " said Kari

" There was a report on him on tv yesterday on that show "the Genius parade " said Tk

" I can't believe the Digimon emperor is a kid like us guys. " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said sylveon

" Let's find him. " said Izzy as they heard him say that

" What? Find him? " Said Max

" Yeah. We'll track him down and confront him outside of the digital world. " Said Izzy

" Does this plan include a part where we eat?"said upamon

"For you, anything." Said Izzy as bonnie looks at him

"Why you're thinking of food in a time like this. " said Bonnie

" Ai. " said Aipom

" Dede " said Dedenne

" Hey, I wonder where yolei could be. " Said Izzy then they see the door open "Hey, everybody, sorry I'm late, but look what I've got! "Said Yolei as she brings out the bag as the digimon went charging to her as they search in the bag "you could be head chef in the cafeteria one day."said Demiveemon as Yolei looks at poromon " so, you're not hungry? " as poromon runs to the bag

"I'm surprised they didn't eat your arm right off. " said Bonnie

" There's an article in it about Ken. " Said Yolei

" I'll take that. " As Davis takes the article

"Hey, you gave yolei a paper cut. " Said Serena as they looked at the article about Ken "who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the digimon emperor? "Said Cody as max looks at him " I agreed with you there Cody. " Said Max then ralts looks at the article "his smile makes him look so gentle. " Said Kari

" Yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you, kari. " Said Tk as izzy looks at the article it's like he sees Ken before at news then yolei looks at it

" look at his I. Q. He could program my computer any day. " Said Yolei

" Are you crazy? He may be smart, but that guy is completely rotten to the core! " said Davis

"He's not just smart, he's got dashing good looks, too."said Yolei

and he's also really athletic ." Said Cody as Davis was frustrated

"Hey, i'm just as good at sports as that guy is!" Said Davis

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in the twist let's just find him ."said Izzy as Davis was calm down then speaks again "you're right Izzy. beside the ones who discover Ken was the digimon emperor was Ash and Dawn." Said Davis which got Kari thinking "Wait where is Ash and Dawn anyway? "Said Kari which the digidestined including serena, sylveon, max, ralts, Bonnie, Aipom and Dedenne don't know where them including pikachu and piplup are "I hope they're alright since I told them about thier friend that helped me at the dome factory " said Kari still remembers about what happened two days ago

(Outside of Odaiba )

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are walking all over at the city trying to think about something "Ash, do you think we're close of finding her " said Dawn who was also thinking about her childhood friend her and Ash knew at thier journey at Sinnoh to unova as Ash cheers her up.

" Dawn we'll find her, when we do it'll be like old times once she joins the Digimasters, we don't give up till it's over! . " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu then Dawn was cheered up thanks to Ash who have helped her

" Thanks Ash, you're right. " said Dawn but there's on thing that come to Ash's mind as he looks at the blunette trainer

"Hey Dawn, I was thinking till we finish our mission to the digital world would you care for a walk to the park just the two of us alone. " said Ash talking to Dawn

" Sure Ash, I love too. " said Dawn as they looked at each others eyes then they're start leaning towards each other they're just about to kiss each other in the lips until "Ash, Dawn there you guys are were so worried about you guys. " said Kari as they see Tk and kari then they turned away from each other

" Are you guys okay? " said Tk

" Yeah we're fine. " said Ash who was hiding the blush on his face

" That's right. " said Dawn who also was hiding a blush on her face as Tk and Kari looks at them with a smile

" we should get going. " said Tk as they nodded then they're heading back to the computer room at the school then Kari notice Ash and Dawn were blushing when they found them not to mention they're going to kiss as she whispers to Tk

"I think Ash and Dawn were going to kiss. " Whispered kari

" No way, I didn't know Ash had it him " Whispered Tk as they see Serena, Max, Bonnie, Davis, yolei and cody waiting for them

" Hey guys, we want to know we found Ken's place. " said Davis as Yolei sees the looks on Ash and Dawn's faces

" Hey what's wrong with you guys? "Said Yolei

" Nothing. " said Ash and Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" That's great guys and this is where we stop Ken once and for all. " said Davis " Okay, I wrote down a battle plan. " Said Cody looking at his plan in the paper till yolei hears sirens "uh, does it include the police? " Said Yolei as the gang looks at the police cars "Huh? man, that kkid's trouble. " Said Davis as they run there to see what's going on as they hear them say that Ken has run away from his parents as they looked at each other

" Running away from home? "Said Dawn

" I bet I know where he's gone."said Ash as Dawn nodded to him

(Ken's headquarters )

" Speak to me, just two words. One, even."said Wormon as he's still in his computer

(The school )

"I think Ash is right. Ken is probably in the digital world, but it's dangerous to just rush in there. "Said izzy

" but the longer we wait. The more time he has to plot against us." said Kari

"We need to make a new plan. " Said Cody as Ash and Dawn are ready to speak

" Cody's right on that including Kari we need to know what Ken's doing "said Ash

" That's right we never want to see any innocent Digimon get hurt. " said Dawn

" You two are right. Let's check the computer. " Said Izzy turning on the computer as they see something "Does that mean what I think it means?"said Tk they have see more control spires in the digital world "Ken is taking over areas in the digital world faster than before. " Said Izzy then they hear the beeps coming from Ash,Dawn, serena, max and Bonnie's master digivices as they looked at them and see two dots appeared

" Guys! the sixth digimaster is close in the digital world. " said Max

" Ralts. " said Ralts

" You're right but what's the black one it's not a control spire. " Said Bonnie

" We should go there and see. " Said Serena

" Well, then let's go. " Said Davis As Izzy looks at him " we ccan't afford to be reckless. Remember the expression "fools rush in where angels fear to tread. " Said Izzy as Kari's ready to speak " so what do you think we should do?"said Kari " you know being a fool is really low on my priority list, but I can't sit here and do nothing. " Said then they see Ash and Dawn are walking to the computer " we can't wait Izzy were going. " said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu

" Ash no, you're just Bieng reckless. Remember the expression - -" as Izzy was cut off by Dawn "Ash is right Izzy, our friend is out there in the digital world and we're not going to sit there and watch. " Said Dawn as they see how Ash and Dawn have such strong will and faith for the digital world as Izzy looked at them

"They're right, so let's get into gear. " Said Kari

"We're with you Ash and Dawn. Let's fight. " Said Yolei

" We'll help you find your friend. " Said Tk

" It's party time. " said Max

" Ralts "

"Let's get started. " said Serena

" Sylve. " Said Sylveon

" Let's go, go, go!"said Bonnie

" Ai. " Said Aipom

" Dede " said Dedenne

" You're convinced me. No more hesitation. " said Izzy

" Excellent. digiport open. " Said Davis

" Let's go get that evil cute guy! "Said Yolei

" I'll be watching over you. good luck, guys. " said Izzy as he watched them all ready with thier digivices and master digivices "It's genius stopping time! Let's go!" Said Yolei as the digiport suck them into the digital world In the emperor's headquarters "they're here. ha! " Said Ken as they're in the land of fire "look at this land of fire. It's like the movie "land of fire " said Tk

"It sure is hot."said Yolei

" Five star chili hot." said Davis as they see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are on the road quick

"Let's get going guys. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yeah we got our friend to find. " Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as they nodded and went with them

(Ken's headquarters )

" Why don't you let me fight instead of capturing Greymon? " said Wormon as Ken looks at him " You fight? Hmph. " As Wormon whimpers to his leg then Ken kicks him "I guess I'll take that as a no. Master, can I get a little help here? I'm having trouble standing."as Wormon stands up "I'm okay. " as Ken looks at the image of Greymon "Ha ha ha ha! That control spire will be thier doom. " said Ken as the others are looking everywhere to find Ash and Dawn's friend to join the team "keep your eyes open. Trouble could be anywhere. " Said Davis just then Bonnie found something under the sand "Wait guys. I think I found something? "Said Bonnie as they stopped Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk and kari helped her dug up something as they see was a hand held chest

"What is it guys ? " Said Kari

"I don't know but why is it in chains. " said Tk as he's going to touch it till Ash stopped him

"Hold it Tk it's been in the hot sand it's probably hot. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"We'll cool it off Piplup use bubblebeam! " Said Dawn

" Pip lupp! " as piplup fires bubblebeam and hits the chest as it cools off as Bonnie picks it up

"Good thinking Dawn but what's inside I wonder? "Said Bonnie till they see flaming monsters appeared

(All gasps )

"Meramon! "Said kari as Ash,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Serena, sylveon, max, ralts, Bonnie, Aipom and Dedenne sees the Meramon for the first time they are very dangerous they can burn you with thier roaring flame attack or just by touching you. "

"Let's show them who's boss!" Said Davis as he activates his Digivice " Digi armor energize! " said Davis

" Digimon "

" Veemon armor digivolve to "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Flamedramon the fire of courage. " as the others are running as Meramon made thier move "roaring flame! " then Flamedramon is ready to fight "fire rocket! " as he used fire rocket at the Meramon but didn't harm them "don't do that anymore. You're just ticking Davis

" I don't think fire attack are going to work on them."said Kari

"My turn." said Hawkmon

" Get them, Hawkmon! "Said Yolei as she activates her digivice " Digi armor energize! " said Yolei

" Digimon "

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Halsemon the wings of love. " as Halsemon is ready for action "Tempest wing!" As Halsemon spins around but that move made the fire higher as Yolei sees it

"Halsemon, stop! You're making the flames bigger! "Said Yolei as Halsemon stopped at the other reaches of the digital world

"There's my prey." said the emperor as Greymon appeared

"Come and get it! What do you say the two of us go at it one on one?"said Greymon "as much as I appreciate your offer, I'd rather replace fear throw. " As Ken calls in the dark ring as Greymon "what! But I hate fear throw. " Said Greymon as the others are having trouble as well

"Nothing is working it's up to you Armordillomon. " Then cody used his Digivice " Digi armor energize! "

" Digimon "

" Armordillomon armor digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Digmon the drill of knowledge. " as Digmon is ready to battle " Rock cracking! " as the ground breaks and send the Meramon to the lava

"Way to go! " said Cody as they see the Meramon came back up

" Nothing stops them! " Said Davis as they're heading for them but the Meramon notice Bonnie has the chest as they're walking to her

" They're aftering the chest! "Said Tk

"What you say guys. " said Ash as they nodded

" It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

( Dawn's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Dawn master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Alantispoleon! "

(Serena's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Serena master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Sylveknight "

(Max's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Max master digivolve to "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Gallmurai " as they see Ash ,Dawn and thier friends master digivolve and ready for action as patamon looks at Tk " my turn? "Said patamon as Tk looks at him "Let's do it!" then Tk activates his Digivice

" Digi armor energize! " said Tk

" Digimon "

" Patamon armor digivolve to "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Pegasusmon flying of hope " As tthey're ready to fight

" Tempest wing! " as that move freeze them

"It's working. " Said Tk Then pegasusmon used his attack

"Star shower! " as star shower hits the two Meramon

"Are you ready? " said Kari looking at gatomon

" Always am." said Gatomon then Kari activates her digivice

" Digi armor energize! " said kari

" Digimon "

"Gatomon armor digivolve to "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Nefertimon the angel of light. "

(At the other side of the land of fire " )

"Sending Greymon to attack those kids is my best plan yer." said Ken carries Greymon with the airdramon "But what about gthe problems you had with Andromon? " said Wormon " I learned my mistakes. If I make a digimon digivolve while under my control, then I can control it's other forms as well." Said the emperor " you give me chills when you act all tough. " Wormon

" Oh, be quiet. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon and be my slave! " as the dark digivice glows then Greymon roars

"Greymon, digivolve to . . ." as Greymon changes but what he changed he's not MetalGreymon

"Skullgreymon! " said Skullgreymon as for the battle

" Rosetta stone! " said nefertimon

" Mooncalibur! " said Sylvknight

" Psychic strike! " Said Gallmurai

" Volt blast! " said Voltachu

" Aqua triton! " said Alantispoleon as thier attacks hit the Meramon

"That's what you get for playing with fire."said Kari but as they see the airdramon carried Skullgreymon but he's too heavy to hold as Tk and kari saw him "Oh, No! It's Skullgreymon the only thing more terrifying than his looks are his fighting skills especially his Dark shot attack. "Said Tk as Ken looks at him

" Skullgreymon. . ." as Skullgreymon breaks loose then makes a battle cry "suddenly this plan doesn't really seem so good. " Said Wormon as Voltachu, Alantispoleon and the others saw how Skullgreymon attacked Meramon "how can we beat that thing? "Said Davis

" I have no idea. " Said Kari

" Not even one? "

"I have one."

"What? "

" I say we run and then run some more."said Tk then Skullgreymon looks at the armor digimon going to fight "fire rocket! " as Flamedramon used fire rocket but was beaten "he got Flamedramon! "Said Davis as Flamedramon change back to veemon. Then Digmon is going to fight but was taken out "Digmon no! "Said cody as Digmon changes back into Armordillomon then Halsemon was taken out as Voltachu, Alantispoleon and thier friends see this which they see Voltachu and Alantispoleon changed back to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup

" Ash, Dawn what are you doing? "Said Kari as they see Ash brings out his pokeball

" We'll have to fight him without master digivolve. " Said Ash then he sees Dawn brings out her pokeball " mind I join in. " said Dawn as Ash smiled at her then they're ready to fight " go greninja! "As Ash throws his pokeball then Greninja appeared to fight " you too Gardevoir! "As Dawn throws her pokeball and Gardevoir appeared to fight as Ash sees her new pokemon "I didn't know Dawn has Gardevoir. I wonder why? "Thought Ash as they stay focus on the battle as they're face to face against Skullgreymon

"Greninja used cut! "Said Ash as Greninja brings out an glowing blade look like a sword as he strikes Skullgreymon the digidestined were shocked that Greninja's attack have affect on him "my turn Gardevoir use moonblast at Skullgreymon! " said Dawn as Gardevoir used the energy from the moon and strikes at Skullgreymon in the direct hit

"They did it! " said kari but they see Skullgreymon got back up and hits the two as Ash and Dawn saw it

"Greninja are you alright. " said Ash

" Gre. " Said Greninja

"Are you okay Gardevoir? "Said Dawn

"Garde." said Gardevoir then they hear Ken laughing

"Are you two willing to give up. " Said Ken but he sees them looking at him with serious looks

"No we don't give up on the digital world. " said Ash as they sse him Greninja copies his pose

"We have an old phrase Ken! "Said then Gardevoir copies her pose too

"DON'T GIVE UP TILL IT'S OVER! " as Ash and Greninja's bond grows stronger so was Dawn and Gardevoir as two lights appeared as the digidestined looked at Greninja inside the whirlpool and Gardevoir glowing in pink Aura them, Ken and Wormon saw the new form of greninja looks similar to Ash then Ash saw Gardevoir's new form looks similar to Dawn

(Pokemon xy and z theme )

"Is that Greninja and Gardevoir? "Said Kari

"Yeah and they look just like Ash and Dawn" said Tk

"Dawn has the same bond just I have with Greninja. " Thought Ash then they're ready to fight

"New forms or not I'll destroy you all. " Said Ken then they watched Skullgreymon going to fight them

"Greninja use cut once more! "Said Ash as Ash Greninja used cut once more at Skullgreymon then got a direct hit on him ad they see such speed, strength and agility of Ash Greninja then Dawn makes her move "Gardevoir use psycho cut! "Said Dawn as Dawn Gardevoir used pink glowing blade similar to cut filled with psychic energy as she striked at Skullgreymon was a direct hit has same speed, strength and agility just like Ash Greninja as Ken watches them fighting Skullgreymon

"Such power how did those two manage to have perhaps there's something special about them after all. " said Ken but they see Skullgreymon going to use his attack

"Dark shot! "Said Skullgreymon as they see that attack "He's gonna use it at Ash, Dawn and thier pokemon. " Said Kari as she's worried of her friends but it didn't target them he target the control spire as the dark shot hits it then lights appeared

(All screaming )

I should probably put on my goggles. " Said Davis as the light clears then the spire was destroyed but they see Bonnie Dropped the chest as Ken sees it "There it is at last. " Thought Ken though then Ash and Dawn see how Skullgreymon destroyed the control spire

"I have a feeling that Skullgreymon is out of control. "said Ash

" I'll say. " Said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"You three want to play rough?"as Ken whistles for reinforcements "I'm afraid to find out who he's calling. " Said Tk as they see the digimon what appeared what are those thing? "Said Yolei as cody looks at them "They're darktryannomon. A computer program turned tyrannomon into the evil darktryannomon. Watch out for his fire breath attack. " Said cody as the darktryannomon are heading for Ash Greninja, Dawn Gardevoir and Skullgreymon "Why can't we ever fight anything short. " said Kari as Ash and Dawn are ready to fight them too

"Let's take them out Ash! "Said Dawn as Ash smiled

" One step ahead of you Dawn Greninja use water shruiken! " Said Ash as Ash Greninja used the strongest water shruiken at some of the darktyrannomon "Gardevoir use hyper beam! " Said Dawn as Dawn Gardevoir used hyper beam at darktyrannomon then they see Skullgreymon still fighting them as the battle ended Skullgreymon changes back into Agumon

"It's Agumon! " said Kari

"That slimy creature is coming after him. And when I say slimy creature, I mean Ken. " Said Tk as they see airdramon carring Agumon off

"Agumon! " said kari

" Let him go. " Said Tk

" Agumon! "

"You'd better not hurt him, Ken!" Said Tk as they see Ash and Dawn are going to save him "were coming Agumon! " said Ash as they're running to him all of the sudden "Weavile ice beam! " as voice appeared out of nowhere as a Weavile a Dark/ice type pokemon appeared and stopped them

"What's a Weavile doing here? " Said Bonnie as Ash and Dawn reconized that Weavile anywhere "we know that Weavile before. " said Dawn as she the voice appeared again "That's right Dawn, you and Ash aren't surprised to see me again are you? " As they see was a man with blue hair as Ash and Dawn's faces turned from suspecious to serious looks

"Seth! "Said Ash

"You know him you two? "Said Cody

"Yes we know him Tk. He's used to work with Dr.Z along with the old lady and the Alpha gang once. " Said Dawn as she mysteriously received a phone call on her pokephone "Yes."said Dawn as the familar voice appeared "I'M NOT A OLD LADY DAWN YOU AND ASH ARENT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS. " said Ursula the member of Alpha gang as she hangs up

"How did she hear Dawn?" Said Yolei as they cut with the chase

"What are you doing in the digital world Seth! "Shouted Ash

"Is it obviously Ash, we're here for chest of course. " Said Seth as they looked at the chest "whatever is inside that chest you're not getting it pegasusmon! "Said Tk as pegasusmon is going to get the chest until " Bisharp shadow Claw! " said the other voice as an Bisharp appeared and striked pegasusmon as he changes back into patamon " Patamon! "Said Tk then they see a Raticate came and toke the chest as the two Pokémon went back to Seth as they see familiar faces that Ash and Dawn knew

"Jessie, James, Meowth, Weevil, Rex, Finn, Chow, Ratso, Rocksteady and Bebop. " Said Ash and Dawn as they see them in thier new uniforms with a symbolized "D" on them

" And since when did you guys have new wear? "Said Max as Seth smirked "funny you should ask Max we have decided to let Ken to join our alliance that is now born not like those other fools they're nothing but losers in the memories ." said Seth as they see him opened the chest "At long last." as they see him bring out was a digivice but it's a different model then the others

"That's what you came for was a Digivice. " Said Davis

"It's not an ordinary Digivice boy. This is the Darklord Digivice the counterpart of the master digivice but has an ultimate Dark power that makes a trainer and his pokemon to Darklord Digivolve now I got what I need soon both those worlds will belong to Team Delta! "Said Seth as they left with Ken

" Man, those new guys are jerks! "Said Davis

"From defeat I snatch another victory with my new friends. " Said Ken as the airdramon are taking off with him and Team Delta "Ash, Dawn, Tk, Davis, somebody do something! They're getting away!" Shouted Kari as they left there'sanother just saw the whole thing in the bbinoculars "No, my grandmother's story is true they found it. " as the figure dropped her binoculars reveal to be "Bloom " the daughter of the sinnoh region champion Cynthia, The New sinnoh region champion, leader of the winx club and Ash and Dawn's best friend

"That's two of them they found then they'll find the others. " said Bloom

"Turt. " Said Turtwig

" Char! " Said Charizard as she knew what they said as she looks at her master digivice revealed she was Kari's ally she met in the Dome factory as she smiled " we're going to reveal ourselves to Ash and Dawn tomorrow guys. " said Bloom as the two Pokémon cheered in happiness as they're leaving the land of fire at the School izzy sees more control spires everywhere

"Whoa, that's the strangest thing I've seen since my ethernet configuration collapsed. " Said Izzy as he sees an message (gasp) what? The entire area that Agumon was guarding has been taken over by the digimon and his new allies called Team Delta! " as Izzy read the email then thinks Dose that mean that Agumon is under thier control? Or worse yet, what if Agumon ' s been destroyed? " which got him worried of one thing if he able to get Agumon, that means every one of our digimon are in danger." said Izzy

 **How Can the Ash, Dawn, Pikachu , piplup, Serena, sylveon. max, ralts, Bonnie, Aipom, dedenne and the digidestined rescue Agumon and stop Team Delta? I bet you enjoy the OC pokemon form Dawn Gardevoir and Now you see whos's the sixth digimaster and now i'll ley you readers to decide to pick your pokemon characters and other characters you want in the story as the Digimasters and send your votes in your review . reading PokemonXDigimon World's collide**

 **Review**


End file.
